Pelindung Indonesia
by Blue Blaze 19
Summary: Naruto tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh ibunya setelah orang tuanya bercerai, Naruto pun menjadi depresi dan berfikir kalau dia hanyalah anak bodoh yang tidak berguna. Namun sejak Indonesia di invasi oleh organisasi yang ingin membuat dunia tanpa perbatasan, Naruto bergabung menjadi anggota TNI AL untuk membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa dirinya berguna bagi negara. Bad Summary/AU/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Blue Blaze 19**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo,** **AU,** **dll**

* * *

A/N: Di fic ini, Naruto tidak berasal dari Jepang, tapi berasal dari negara kita, Indonesia.

NARUTO P.O.V

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, semua orang memanggilku Naru, dan terkadang mereka memanggilku Naruto. Umurku 16 tahun, aku bersekolah di SMA di Palembang. Dikelasku, X.4 aku dikenal karena sifat pendiamku, semua teman sekelasku jarang sekali berbicara padaku, mereka selalu mengabaikanku, seolah aku ini hanya meja atau kursi di kelasku, seolah aku ini tidak ada, seolah aku ini hanya patung.

Dan terkadang, aku mendengar mereka membicarakanku "hei lihat, Naru selalu saja tidur di kelas"

"Iya, benar, setiap hari dia selalu tidur, aku heran dengannya, apa dia selalu tidur larut malam?"

"mungkin dia tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar jeritan kecil dan desahan orang tuanya yang sedang melakukan 'itu', hahaha"

"hahaha, ya kau benar, kan ibunya menikah lagi dua hari yang lalu, jadi wajar lah, masih bulan madu"

"Bulan madu di kamar, hahaha"

Aku benar-benar kesal mendengar pembicaraan mereka, memang, setiap jam istirahat aku selalu tidur di kelas dengan tas sebagai bantalku. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak tidur, aku hanya memejamkan mataku saja. Jadi, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka

orang tuaku, mereka bercerai saat aku kelas 1 SMP, setelah mendapat surat cerai, ayahku, Namikaze Minato, pergi ke Jakarta dengan alasan ingin mengunjungi orang tuanya. Tapi setelah dia pergi, dia tidak pernah kembali, sampai sekarang. Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi lewat telepon, akun Facebook dan BBM nya juga sudah tidak aktif lagi, dia seperti di telan bumi. Sejak itulah, aku tidak pernah melihat ayahku lagi, saat aku merindukan ayahku, aku selalu memandangi foto yang tersimpan di galeri ponselku yang bermerk Samsung Galaxy S5 berwarna hitam. di foto itu, aku dirangkul oleh ayahku dan kami berfoto di atas perahu berwarna biru yang sedang berada di pinggir sungai Musi. Dan di belakang kami ada Jembatan besar berwarna merah. Jembatan Ampera

Ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina. Tidak peduli dengan ayahku yang menghilang entah kemana, Sepertinya Ibuku sangat membenci ayahku, aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibuku sangat membenci ayahku, hingga dia memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Dua hari yang lalu, Ibuku menikah dengan laki-laki berumur 28 tahun, namanya Sabaku Garra. Pria tampan dan kaya asal jepang yang menjadi idaman setiap wanita, termasuk ibuku. Seminggu yang lalu Ibuku menyatakan cintanya pada Garra lewat surat, masa wanita berumur 33 tahun menyatakan cintanya lewat surat? Sadarlah dengan umurmu ibu.

Dan ternyata di luar dugaanku, aku tidak menyangka Garra menerima pernyataan cinta ibuku, dan mereka langsung menikah setelah lima hari berpacaran.

Di hari pernikahan, semuanya berbahagia saat itu, kecuali aku. Aku hanya memasang wajah datar saat acara pernikahan berlangsung. Bahkan, kakak iparku, Sabaku Temari, heran melihat wajah datarku yang seolah tidak senang dengan pernikahan ibuku "Hei.. Ada apa denganmu Naru? Kenapa memasang muka datar seperti itu?" tanya nya dengan lembut "tidak kok kak, aku tidak memasang wajah datar" jawabku sambil membuat raut wajah senang agar dia percaya, padahal sebenarnya aku tidak senang dengan pernikahan ini, apalagi Garra tidak memberitahuku kalau dia akan menikah dengan ibuku.

Tentang diriku, aku berambut pirang cepak, kulit tan, dan ada tanda lahir di wajahku, tanda lahirnya seperti kumis kucing. Terkadang aku berfikir, kenapa tanda lahirku seperti kumis kucing? Apa aku ini mirip kucing? Itulah yang selalu aku pikirkan, teman sekelasku selalu mentertawakanku saat membicarakan tanda lahirku, terkadang mereka menyebutku 'kucing tidur'

sebenarnya tidak ada kelebihan dalam diriku ini, aku hanya remaja berumur 16 tahun yang sedang depresi karena mendapat permasalahan yang berat, ayahku tidak pernah kembali, ibuku menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, dan yang paling parah, ibuku sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku sejak menikah dengan Garra

Di sekolah, aku merasa aku ini berbeda sekali dengan teman sekelasku, mereka selalu mendapat nilai yang cukup besar untuk setiap mata pelajaran, sedangkan aku, aku selalu mendapat nilai di bawah 60 untuk semua mata pelajaran, Keculai satu, yaitu bahasa inggris. Untuk mata pelajaran ini, aku selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi, sudah sering aku mendapat nilai 100 untuk pelajaran ini. Tapi, aku mulai berfikir kalau hanya ini kelebihan yang aku punya. Dan, aku mulai berfikir kalau bahasa inggris itu tidak berguna. Entah dapat dari mana pemikiran seperti itu, tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar berfikir kalau bahasa inggris itu tidak berguna.

BLETAK!

Aku langsung terbangun lalu meringis dan mengusap kepalaku "aduh, siapa yang berani mengganggu..." perkataanku terputus saat melihat wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang melihatku dengan tatapan mengerikan "tidurku" sambungku sambil menelan ludah, dan aku sudah tahu kenapa ibuku menatapku seperti itu "CEPAT MANDI! INI SUDAH HAMPIR JAM 7!" teriakan ibuku yang sangat keras itupun terdengar sampai keluar rumah sampai-sampai tetangga yang sedang ngerumpi di dekat gerobak penjual sayurpun melihat rumahku dengan mulut menganga 'suara apa itu?' batin salah satu ibu yang mematung di sana (itu suara manusia bu, masa suara binatang #PLAK)

Setelah selesai mandi, aku memakai seragam putih abu-abu yang sudah aku siapkan, memasukan beberapa buku untuk pelajaran hari ini, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan. Dan seperti dugaanku, ibuku dan Garra tidak terlihat di dapur, sepertinya mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatan suami istri di dalam kamar, itu terbukti saat aku samar-samar mendengar jeritan kecil dan desahan dari lantai atas 'menyebalkan' batinku kesal sambil mengambil nasi goreng dengan telur yang sudah disiapkan ibuku di meja 'lagi-lagi aku memikirkan masalah sejak aku SMP dulu' batinku menyesal karena sudah membuang-buang waktu untuk memikirkan masalah yang selama ini aku alami

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku mengambil kunci motor di dekatku lalu berjalan ke pintu depan dengan malas "ibu, Naru berangkat!"

"Iya! Hati-hati di jalan!"

.

.

.

Sambil mengendarai motorku ke sekolah, aku melihat ban depan dan belakang motor ini untuk memastikan kalau ban nya tidak kempis, lalu kembali fokus ke jalan. Motor Jupiter Z berwarna merah dari ayahku ini masih sangat bagus, walaupun body nya sudah sedikit pecah karena masuk ke parit.

Begini ceritanya, Dulu, saat jam 8 malam, aku balapan liar dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, kami pun melaju dengan kecepatan lebih dari 80 KM/H sambil menghindari mobil dan motor di tengah jalan, bahkan ada beberapa polisi mengikuti di belakang kami, setelah balapan selesai, orang itupun mendekat ke sisi kananku sambil mengancungkan jempolnya lalu berbelok ke kanan dan di belakangnya ada dua polisi sedang mengejarnya, sementara aku yang terlalu fokus melihatnya malah tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah berada di pinggir jalan dan jatuh ke parit dengan tidak elit nya. Aku sempat terbang beberapa meter lalu jatuh ke tanah dengan punggung yang mendarat terlebih dulu. 'Sakit' itulah yang aku rasakan, semua tulang di badanku terasa hancur, dan motorku? Jangan ditanya, motor itu sudah hampir sama dengan tuannya, HANCUR.

Hasil balapannya? Aku kalah, dia pakai motor Kawasaki Ninja berwarna merah seperti 'BOY' di sinetron 'Anak Jalanan', wajar kalau dia menang, Sedangkan aku? Jupiter Z warna merah, terlihat biasa saja, namun lincah, saking lincahnya motor ini bisa masuk ke parit secara tiba-tiba dan bisa membuat kita terbang. Hebat kan? (Itu karena lho gak fokus #Plak)

"Anjrit, pembawa sial banget tuh orang!" umpatku sambil memegangi tangan kananku yang terasa sakit

Yah, itulah kenapa body motorku bisa pecah

.

.

.

Di kelasku, aku sedang belajar pelajaran bahasa inggris, pelajaran yang menurutku mudah karena aku selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi. Dan sekali lagi, aku jadi teringat dengan diriku yang hanya punya satu kelebihan 'Apa hanya ini kelebihan yang aku punya? Apa aku ini memang benar-benar bodoh? Sampai-sampai nilai setiap pelajaran selalu kecil. Kenapa?' batinku hampir putus asa dengan semua hal yang menimpaku saat ini.

Di saat yang bersamaan, puluhan pesawat SU-27 terbang di atas sekolahku dan menembakan missile ke sekolah. Sontak teman sekelasku berlari keluar kelas untuk menyelamatkan diri. Aku yang masih kebingungan dengan teman sekelasku langsung menuju ke jendela dan melihat ke langit, aku membulatkan mata biru safirku saat melihat pesawat besar seperti XB-O Hresvelgr terbang di atas sekolahku dan bersiap menyerang "SSSSHHHH" aku melihat satu missile meluncur dari sayap kirinya dan missile itu menuju ke sekolahku. Aku langsung berlari keluar dari kelas namun semuanya terlambat "BLOOOOOMMMMMMM"

"Kenapa semuanya bergetar?" tanya Garra kebingungan saat melihat seisi kamar bergetar "apa terjadi gempa bumi?" tanya Kushina "oh, jadi itu penyebabnya" kata Garra sambil melihat pesawat dan ledakan besar dari jendela kamar "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kushina "Indonesia sedang di invasi"

 **TBC**

 **Story base: fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata teman saya yang orang tuanya bercerai dan ibunya menikah lagi sebulan setelah bercerai. Sejak orang tuanya bercerai teman saya itu sifatnya berubah, dia jadi sering tidur di kelas dan sangat pendiam, padahal dulunya dia itu suka ribut di kelas, saya sudah tanya sama dia 'kenapa kamu akhir-akhir ini berubah?' dia jawab 'ayahku pergi ke jakarta dan sampai sekarang belum pulang' aduh, rasanya gimana gitu pas denger jawabannya**

 **Sebenarnya di fic ini Naruto akan menjadi kapten kapal. Saya belum tahu kapal apa yang cocok, tapi mungkin Readers punya saran tentang kapal apa yang cocok**

 **Untuk fic Fighting for peace in the sea, fic itu akan saya delete bersamaan dengan fic ini update chap 2. Tapi, adakah yang mau fic itu tidak di delete?**

 **Btw sebaiknya fic ini di lanjutkan atau delete saja?**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Indonesian Protector**

 **Chapter 2: Serangan Valahia**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, Deskripsi minim dan tidak jelas, dll**

* * *

(IDN-DD 01) "kapal itu tenggelam!" (percakapan di radio)

A/N: IDN-DD 07 (kapal perusak Indonesia nomor 7) . 201X (antara 2010-2019)

Normal P.O.V

 **Palembang. 20 April 201X. 08.45hrs**

"Kenapa semuanya bergetar?" tanya Garra kebingungan saat melihat seisi kamar bergetar

"apa terjadi gempa bumi?" tanya Kushina

"oh, jadi itu penyebabnya" kata Garra sambil melihat pesawat dan ledakan besar dari jendela kamar

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kushina

"Indonesia di invasi"

Kushina membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar hal itu "di invasi?"

"ya, di invasi oleh organisasi yang bernama Valahia"

"Itu kan, organisasi yang ingin membuat dunia tanpa perbatasan"

"ya, mereka melakukan hal gila itu karena mereka tidak terima negara mereka dibatasi"

'BLOOMMM' seisi kamar kembali bergetar dan membuat Kushina dan Garra ketakutan

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!" kata Kushina panik

Dengan cepat Kushina dan Garra menyambar pakaian mereka yang berada dilantai lalu berlari pergi dari rumah

 **Sementara itu di sungai Musi**

12 kapal perusak (destroyer) dari Indonesia sedang berlayar di sungai Musi, mereka sedang melindungi Palembang dari pesawat SU-27 dan pesawat besar dari Valahia. Didalam anjungan kapal IND-DD 07, seseorang berambut pirang cepak dengan seragam dan topi perwira tni angkatan laut sedang memandangi keadaan kota Palembang yang hampir hancur. Dia adalah Namikaze Minato, ayahnya Naruto.

'apa Naruto masih hidup?' batinnya

 **Di sebuah sekolah di Palembang. 20 April 201X. 09.00hrs**

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun! Naruto!" Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan terduduk, gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat orang yang membangunnya tadi terkejut

"Aku... Aku masih hidup?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi setiap anggota tubuhnya untuk memastikan kalau anggota tubuhnya masih lengkap, lalu bertanya pada orang yang membangunkannya tadi, Uciha Sasuke, teman sekelas Naruto

"bagaimana bisa aku masih hidup? Bukankah seharusnya aku mati karena terkena ledakan? Dan bagaimana kau bisa selamat Sasuke?"

"tentang bagaimana kau masih hidup, aku tidak tahu, aku menemukanmu tergeletak di lapangan dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Tentang diriku yang bisa selamat, itu karena aku berhasil keluar dari kelas sebelum missile itu sampai ke sekolah"

"Begitu ya, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa pesawat-pesawat itu menyerang kita?"

"Mereka adalah organisasi yang ingin membuat dunia tanpa perbatasan, Valahia" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap puluhan pesawat dilangit Palembang

"kenapa mereka melakukan ini? Mereka-"

"Sudahlah! Jangan bertanya lagi! Kita harus pergi dari sini! Ayo bangun!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membantu Naruto berdiri

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke stadion gelora Sriwijaya, semua orang akan di evakuasi disana"

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun berlari ke tempat parkir untuk mencari motor mereka, setelah sampai mereka langsung mencari motor mereka.

"Ayo berpencar agar kita bisa menemukannya dengan cepat" kata Sasuke

"Baiklah" Naruto mengangguk setuju dan pergi mencari ditempat lain

Setelah 2 menit mencari, Naruto menemukan motornya dan langsung menemui Sasuke yang masih berada di parkiran

'tinn...tinn' Naruto membunyikan klakson motornya, Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun reflek menoleh ke sumber suara

"Ayo naik!" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan langsung naik ke motornya tanpa memakai helm

 **Sementara itu di stadion gelora Sriwijaya**

Kushina dan Garra sudah sampai di gelora Sriwijaya, dan sepertinya Kushina tidak menyadari kalau Naruto tidak bersamanya

"kenapa mereka malah memilih gelora Sriwijaya sebagai tempat evakuasi?" tanya Kushina

"Hanya tempat ini yang cukup luas untuk helikopter mendarat"

"Kita akan dipindahkan kemana?"

"Entahlah"

Mereka pun berjalan mendekati salah satu helikopter di lapangan dan secara tidak sengaja mendengar suara diradio salah satu tni yang berpapasan dengan mereka

(Garuda 5) "ini Garuda 5 dari Garuda squadron, ada 2 kapal musuh disungai Musi, mereka ingin menghancurkan gelora Sriwijaya dari sungai Musi"

(Unknown) "kenapa kalian tidak menenggelamkan mereka?"

(Garuda 5) "kami sedang sibuk menghadapi puluhan pesawat musuh"

(Unknown) "apa armada kita sudah sampai di sungai Musi?"

(Garuda 5) "Ya, mereka sudah sampai, mereka sedang berjaga di dekat jembatan Ampera"

(Unknown) "baguslah, aku harap mereka bisa menenggelamkan kapal musuh"

Kushina dan Garra hanya saling bertatapan saat mendengar percakapan itu

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah hampir sampai di gelora Sriwijaya, mereka hanya tinggal melewati jembatan Ampera. Namun, saat mereka ingin melewati jembatan, tiba-tiba pesawat besar yang menghancurkan sekolah Naruto tadi terbang melintasi mereka dan meluncurkan missile

'SSSSSSHHHHH' missile meluncur dari sayap kirinya lalu missile itu menuju ke jembatan Ampera dan

'BLOOMMMMMMMM' jembatan Ampera terputus berkat missile tadi

"sial, kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah"

"Hei lihat, itu kapal dari Indonesia kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk 12 kapal perusak Indonesia di sungai Musi yang berformasi 'V'

"Iya benar, kenapa mereka berada di sungai Musi?"

 **Sungai Musi. 20 April 201X. 09.25hrs**

(IDN-DD 01) "bersiaplah semuanya, ada 2 kapal musuh disana"

2 kapal dari Valahia perlahan mendekati armada Indonesia yang mencoba menghalangi mereka. Didalam anjungan kapal IDN-DD 07, Minato terkejut melihat kapal yang akan mereka hadapi. Kapal di sebelah kiri adalah kapal tempur (Battleship) kelas iowa (seperti kapal USS New Jersey) dan kapal di sebelah kanan adalah kapal penjelajah (Cruiser) kelas Sverdlov (seperti kapal KRI Irian). Kedua kapal itu dapat menenggelamkan kapal perusak hanya dengan satu kali tembakan dikarenakan meriam kalibernya yang berukuran cukup besar

(IDN-DD 07) "kapal tempur kelas iowa ya, kau pasti bercanda"

(IDN-DD 05) "mereka hebat juga bisa membuat kapal sekelas kapal iowa"

(IDN-DD 03) "mereka hanya beruntung, mungkin"

(IDN-DD 01) "sudah cukup mengobrolnya, saatnya untuk serius, mereka membidik kita"

'NGIIIIIIITTT' 2 meriam laras 3 ukuran 40.6 cm di kapal tempur Valahia bergerak dan membidik ke atas agar peluru dapat jatuh tepat di armada Indonesia

(IDN-DD 02) "Bersiaplah semuanya"

(IDN-DD 04) "santai saja, peluru meriam itu pasti akan meleset karena jarak kita dengan kapal itu bisa dibilang jauh, jadi kemungkinan pelurunya terkena di kapal kita sangat kecil"

'BLOOMM' Meriam 40.6 cm itu pun mulai menembak, 6 peluru melayang tinggi diudara lalu jatuh mengarah ke armada Indonesia

Minato sedikit takut saat melihat 6 peluru yang melayang di udara dan jatuh menuju ke kapalnya, karena kapal perusak punya armor tidak begitu tebal, jadi kapalnya akan tenggelam jika terkena satu peluru saja

'RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH' sepertinya bidikan meriam di kapal tempur Valahia masih belum tepat karena semua peluru tadi meleset dan mengenai air bukannya target

(IDN-DD 04) "hahaha, benar kan? Sudah kubilang peluru itu pasti meleset"

(IDN-DD 08) "jangan senang dulu! Meriam di kapal penjelajah itu sedang membidik kita!"

'NGIIIIITTT' 2 meriam laras 2 ukuran 15.2 cm di kapal penjelajah Valahia juga membidik keatas seperti yang dilakukan meriam di kapal tempur tadi

'BLOOMM' meriam itu pun menembakkan 4 peluru dan peluru itu melayang tinggi di udara lalu jatuh menuju ke armada Indonesia

'RRSSHH..BLARRR..RRSSHH..RRSSHH' satu peluru terkena di lambung kapal IDN-DD 11 dan kapal itu tenggelam sementara tiga peluru lainnya mengenai air

(IDN-DD 01) "Sial! Semuanya kita serang mereka bersama-sama! BIDIK!"

Seluruh kapal perusak armada Indonesia membidik 2 kapal Valahia dengan meriam laras 2 ukuran 12.7 cm dan meriam itu membidik ke atas agar pelurunya jatuh tepat di kapal musuh

(IDN-DD 01) "TEMBAK!"

'BLOOMM..BLOOMM..BLOOMM..BLOOMM..BLOOMM' armada Indonesia pun menembakkan meriam mereka secara bersamaan dan puluhan peluru melayang tinggi di udara lalu jatuh mengarah ke 2 kapal Valahia sehingga terjadilah hujan peluru yang menghujani 2 kapal itu

'RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH..BLAMM..BLAMM..RRSSHH..BLAMM..RRSHH' namun karena bidikan armada Indonesia belum tepat, banyak peluru yang meleset dan mengenai air, hanya sekitar 4 peluru yang kena telak di kapal tempur Valahia

"Sial! Kenapa meleset? Cepat tembakkan lagi!" kata nakhoda kapal IDN-DD 01

"Senjatanya sedang mengisi ulang pak!" kata perwira senjata kapal IDN-DD 01

Kapal tempur Valahia sudah selesai mengisi ulang meriamnya dan meriam itu membidik armada Indonesia 'NGIIIITTT'

(IDN-DD 07) "bersiaplah! Meriam di kapal tempur itu membidik kita!"

'BLOOMM' 6 peluru melayang tinggi di udara lalu jatuh mengarah ke armada Indonesia

'RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH..BLARRR..RRSSHH..RRSSHH' satu peluru terkena di kapal IDN-DD 12 dan kapal itu meledak lalu tenggelam, sementara 5 peluru lainnya mengenai air

(IDN-DD 01) "2 kapal sudah tenggelam oleh mereka"

(IDN-DD 09) "kapal tempur itu menyebalkan sekali"

(IDN-DD 02) "jangan lupakan kapal penjelajah itu"

(IDN-DD 07) "hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

tiba-tiba kapal IDN-DD 04 berpisah dari formasi dan menuju ke kapal tempur Valahia, banyak yang sudah melarangnya namun markonis (radio officer) kapal itu tidak merespon

(IDN-DD 05) "apa yang dia lakukan?!"

(IDN-DD 06) "dia mau bunuh diri"

Kapal IDN-DD 04 tadi sudah cukup dekat dengan kapal tempur Valahia, kapal IDN-DD 04 itu lalu menuju ke sisi kiri kapal tempur Valahia dan jarak mereka sudah bisa dibilang menengah

(IDN-DD 08) "menembakkan meriam dari jarak menengah? Cukup pintar, namun cukup beresiko"

Namun di luar dugaan, kapal IDN-DD 04 malah meluncurkan torpedo laras 2 ukuran 32.4 cm tak berpandu. Sebelumnya banyak yang mengira kalau kapal itu akan menembakkan meriamnya

'BLOOM..RRSSHH' 2 torpedo meluncur dari sisi samping kapal dan torpedo itu meluncur lurus ke lambung kapal tempur Valahia. Karena jarak antara kapal IDN-DD 04 dan kapal tempur Valahia bisa dibilang menengah, torpedo dapat digunakan untuk menenggelamkan kapal karena torpedo memang efektif untuk serangan jarak menengah

Machine gun laras 4 ukuran 40 mm di sisi samping kapal tempur Valahia tidak sempat menembak torpedo yang mendekat karena kecepatan torpedo itu sangat tinggi ditambah lagi jaraknya menengah

'BLARRR..BLARRR' lambung kapal tempur Valahia pun berlubang berkat torpedo tadi dan kapal itu tenggelam secara perlahan

Seluruh nakhoda kapal perusak armada Indonesia hanya cengo melihat kapal IDN-DD 04 berhasil menenggelamkan kapal tempur Valahia, padahal kapal tempur itu sekelas kapal iowa

(IDN-DD 01) "hahaha, walaupun tindakan itu bisa dibilang nekad, tapi tindakan nekad itu bisa menenggelamkan kapal tempur sekelas iowa"

Kapal IDN-DD 04 berputar 180 derajat kesamping, namun nakhoda kapal itu tidak menyadari kalau kapalnya sedang dibidik oleh 2 meriam di bagian belakang kapal penjelajah Valahia

'NGIIITTT' 2 meriam itu pun membidik kapal IDN-DD 04 yang berada dalam jarak menengah dan

'BLOOMM' 4 peluru melayang cukup tinggi di udara dan jatuh menuju ke kapal IDN-DD 04

'BLARRRRRRRRRRR' kapal itu pun meledak dan tenggelam berkat peluru meriam di kapal penjelajah Valahia

(IDN-DD 10) "Oh Sial! Semakin banyak yang tenggelam!"

(IDN-DD 01) "CUKUP! Semuanya fokuskan serangan ke kapal penjelajah itu! BIDIK!"

Meriam di kapal perusak armada Indonesia membidik keatas agar pelurunya jatuh tepat di kapal penjelajah itu

(IDN-DD 01) "TEMBAK!"

'BLOOMM..BLOOMM..BLOOMM..BLOOMM..BLOOMM' armada Indonesia pun menembakkan meriam mereka secara bersamaan dan puluhan peluru melayang tinggi di udara lalu jatuh mengarah ke kapal penjelajah Valahia sehingga terjadilah hujan peluru yang menghujani kapal penjelajah itu

'RRSSHH..RRSSHH..BLAMMM..BLAMMM..BLAMMM..RRSSHH..BLAMMM..RRSSHH..RRSSHH' kali ini bidikan meriam armada Indonesia cukup tepat karena banyak peluru yang terkena telak di geladak kapal penjelajah Valahia sehingga geladak kapal itu terbakar

(IDN-DD 03) "tinggal beberapa tembakkan lagi dan kapal itu akan tenggelam! Ayo semuanya semangat! DEMI INDONESIA!"

(Semua IDN-DD) "DEMI INDONESIA!"

Semua kapal perusak Indonesia maju mendekati kapal penjelajah Valahia yang sedang terkepung dan mengalami kerusakan yang cukup serius, namun kapal penjelajah itu sempat mencoba menembak armada Indonesia

'NGIIIITTT' meriam di bagian depan kapal penjelajah itu membidik keatas agar pelurunya jatuh ke armada Indonesia

'BLOOMM' 4 peluru melayang tinggi di udara lalu jatuh mengarah ke kapal perusak Indonesia yang berada di bagian depan

'RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH' semua peluru tadi meleset dan mengenai air bukannya target

(IDN-DD 02) "hahaha, dia mencoba melakukan perlawanan disaat-saat terakhir, itu percuma saja"

Jarak antara armada Indonesia dengan kapal penjelajah Valahia sudah bisa dibilang menengah, namun armada Indonesia belum menyerang karena meriam mereka masih mengisi ulang, armada Indonesia pun menuju ke sisi kanan kapal penjelajah Valahia dan berniat meluncurkan torpedo, namun karena meriam mereka baru saja selesai mengisi ulang, mereka pun melakukan _full broadside_ (seluruh meriam di kapal fokus pada sisi kiri atau sisi kanan)

'BLOOMM..BLOOMM..BLOOMM..BLOOMM..BLOOMM..BLOOMM' armada Indonesia menyerang kapal penjelajah Valahia secara brutal, puluhan peluru melayang cukup tinggi di udara lalu jatuh dan menghujani kapal itu

'RRSSHH..BLAMMM..BLAMMM..RRSSHH..BLAMMM..RRSSHH..RRSSHH' banyak peluru yang terkena di geladak dan lambung kapal penjelajah Valahia sehingga api di geladak kapal itu semakin membesar dan ada lubang kecil di lambung kapalnya

'BLARRRRRRRRRRR' kapal penjelajah Valahia meledak karena ruang penyimpanan amunisinya terbakar dan kapal itu tenggelam

(IDN-DD 07) "Kita menang! Woo hoo~"

(IDN-DD 10) "Pergilah dari Indonesia! Valahia Sialan!"

Disaat yang bersamaan, puluhan pesawat F-16C Fighting Falcon dari Indonesia berhasil membuat pesawat Su-27 dan pesawat besar Valahia pergi menjauh dari Palembang

'NGIIIING..WUSH..WUSH..WUSH' puluhan pesawat Valahia terbang rendah dan melintasi armada Indonesia tanpa berniat menyerang satupun kapal dari armada Indonesia

(IDN-DD 05) "Mereka mundur!"

(IDN-DD 03) "aku harap mereka tidak kembali lagi"

Sementara itu di jembatan Ampera, Naruto dan Sasuke kagum melihat pertempuran kapal perusak Indonesia melawan kapal tempur kelas iowa dan kapal penjelajah kelas Sverdlov di sungai Musi

"Keren, Indonesia berhasil menenggelamkan kapal besar itu" kata Sasuke

"Iya, Indonesia memang hebat"

Didalam anjungan kapal IDN-DD 07, Minato secara tidak sengaja melihat seseorang berambut pirang cepak di jembatan Ampera, dia pun berfikir kalau itu anaknya, Naruto

'Jadi, dia masih hidup" batin Minato tidak percaya kalau Naruto selamat dari serangan Valahia

Minato pun keluar dari anjungan dan menuju ke geladak kapal, setelah berada di geladak kapal, Minato melepas topi perwira nya dan melihatkan rambut pirang cepaknya pada Naruto dan berharap Naruto melihatnya walaupun dari jauh

Di jembatan Ampera, Naruto terkejut melihat seseorang berambut pirang cepak sepertinya di geladak salah satu kapal armada Indonesia

'Apa benar itu ayah?' batin Naruto sedikit ragu

Naruto pun memberi hormat ala militer pada ayahnya yang masih berada di geladak kapal, Minato yang melihat itu juga memberi hormat ala militer pada Naruto

'Ternyata dia melihatku' batin Minato sambil tersenyum dan masih memberi hormat pada Naruto

"Hoi Naruto, dia ayahmu kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya" jawab Naruto singkat

Kapal IDN-DD 07 semakin menjauh dari jembatan Ampera, Minato pun kembali ke dalam anjungan kapal dan kapal IDN-DD 07 itu bergabung dengan armada Indonesia yang sedang membentuk formasi 'V'

(IDN-DD 01) "Ayo kembali ke Lantamal ll"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kepergian armada Indonesia dari jembatan Ampera

'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, ayah' batin Naruto penuh harap

 **TBC**

 **Apa yang saya buat ini? Deskripsinya tidak jelas kan?**

 **Mungkin sebaiknya fic ini di delete saja**

 **Yang mau nge-flame fic ini silahkan**

 **Fic ini akan di delete bersamaan dengan fic The Belkan War up chap 5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pelindung Indonesia**

 **Chapter 3: Valahia strike back! (Part 1)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, sedikit OC, Deskripsi minim dan tidak jelas, dll**

* * *

(KRI Irian) " _kapal itu tenggelam"_ (percakapan di radio)

\- Meriam 1 \- " _Target terlihat"_ (percakapan di radio kapal KRI Irian)

 **3 Tahun setelah serangan Valahia**

Valahia, organisasi ini ingin membuat dunia tanpa perbatasan karena mereka tidak terima negara mereka dibatasi. 3 tahun lalu, mereka menginvasi negara Indonesia, tetapi Indonesia berhasil bertahan dari serangan mereka dan membuat mereka mundur. Namun Valahia tidak menyerah, mereka terus menyerang Indonesia dan menyerang pulau-pulau besar di Indonesia, hingga pada akhirnya pulau Sulawesi berhasil mereka kuasai. Mereka lalu membuat markas di pulau itu, markas yang cukup besar, bahkan TNI Indonesia pun tidak bisa masuk ke markas itu. Karena Indonesia ingin memperbanyak jumlah TNI, Indonesia pun mengadakan wajib militer, yang mengharuskan warga negara (terutama pria) berumur 18-27 tahun untuk bergabung menjadi anggota TNI angkatan darat, laut, atau udara, tergantung pada keinginan mereka. Ditambah lagi, mereka yang terkena wajib militer akan langsung menjadi Letnan Dua

Kebetulan, Naruto dan Sasuke berumur 19 tahun, alhasil mereka terkena wajib militer. Sasuke hanya pasrah saat dia di paksa ikut bergabung dengan TNI, sementara Naruto malah merasa senang, karena dia memang ingin ikut bergabung dengan TNI, apalagi TNI Angkatan Laut. Setelah 5 bulan mereka mengikuti pendidikan militer, mereka akhirnya lulus, dan disinilah mereka, berdiri dengan tegap di lapangan bersama dengan beberapa orang di belakang mereka dan memakai seragam dan topi perwira TNI AL

"dengan ini, calon Perwira TNI Angkatan Laut berjumlah 80 orang, resmi menjadi Perwira TNI Angkatan Laut. semoga kalian bisa melindungi Indonesia dari Valahia"

Sontak semua Perwira TNI AL yang baru saja diresmikan langsung melempar topi perwira mereka ke udara untuk merayakannya

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, semua TNI AL baru tadi langsung pergi menuju ke gedung administrasi untuk mengambil surat yang isinya tentang dimana mereka akan ditempatkan

"Nah, ini dia. Kira-kira aku akan ditempatkan dimana ya?" Naruto bertanya pada diri sendiri sambil membuka surat yang baru saja dia dapatkan tadi

Naruto membuka surat itu dan membacanya, namun saat Naruto sedang sibuk membaca, Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang dan Naruto pun reflek menoleh ke belakang

"Baca apa Mas?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum tipis

"oh, tagihan listrik nih Mas" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan surat di tangannya

"Hahaha, kau bisa bercanda juga ya"

"Kau ditempatkan dimana Sasuke?"

"Sebelum itu, beritahu aku dulu, dimana kau ditempatkan"

"Aku akan ditempatkan di kapal KRI Irian karena kapal itu sedang kekurangan awak kapal, bagaimana denganmu?"

"ditempatkan di kapal KRI Irian, sama sepertimu"

"Benarkah? Kau pasti bohong kan?" Naruto dengan cepat merebut surat di tangan kanan Sasuke lalu membacanya, sementara Sasuke membiarkan Naruto membaca surat itu

"wah, jadi kau akan menjadi Markonis di kapal KRI Irian ya, hahaha" tawa Naruto lepas saat membaca bagian Sasuke dibutuhkan untuk menjadi Markonis

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain

"Aku akan menjadi Perwira senjata di kapal itu, aku jauh lebih baik darimu, hahaha" Naruto terus tertawa sambil mengembalikan surat ditangannya pada Sasuke

"Apa ada yang lucu Naruto?" tanya seseorang di belakang Naruto

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke belakang, dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat dua teman baiknya sedang tersenyum padanya

"Aldi? Erik?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya melihat dua teman baiknya selamat dari serangan Valahia 3 tahun lalu

Aldi Fitriah dan Erik Febrian, mereka teman baik Naruto dan Sasuke sejak SMP, mereka juga satu SMA dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun berbeda kelas, Naruto dan Sasuke di kelas X.4 sedangkan Erik dan Aldi di kelas X.3 , walaupun mereka berbeda kelas, mereka selalu bersama di kantin saat jam istirahat, kecuali Naruto yang selalu tidur di kelas. Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke, Aldi dan Erik saat mereka mengajak Naruto pergi ke Palembang Square (sebuah mall di Palembang) setiap hari minggu

"lama tidak bertemu" Aldi menghampiri Naruto lalu bersalaman dan berpelukan ala sahabat, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Erik juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Aldi lakukan

"Hei Naruto, mana sifat pendiammu itu?" tanya Erik

"Sudah hilang" jawab Naruto

"Oh, baguslah. Hei, Sasuke, mana rambut pantat ayammu?" tanya Erik sambil menahan tawanya

"sudahlah, kalian ditempatkan dimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Baca sendiri" kata Erik sambil menyerahkan suratnya pada Sasuke. Sementara Aldi menyerahkan surat di tangannya pada Naruto

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi Masinis 1 (Engineer 1) di kapal KRI Irian, Erik" kata Sasuke sambil mengembalikan surat di tangannya pada Erik

"Bagaimana dengan Aldi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri dan membaca surat yang sedang dibaca Naruto

"Masinis 2 (Engineer 2) di kapal KRI Irian" jawab Naruto sambil mengembalikan surat di tangannya pada Aldi

"Bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" tanya Erik

"Perwira senjata di kapal KRI Irian"

"Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Markonis di kapal KRI Irian" jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Hening sejenak

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Wkwkwkwkwkwkw" Aldi dan Erik pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Naruto hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas

"Markonis itu sudah tidak jaman lagi Mas, hahaha" kata Erik sambil meneruskan tawanya

"iya, kan sudah ada sistem INMARSAT (International Maritime Satelite) jadi Markonis itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, tapi aku tidak menyangka didepanku masih ada calon Markonis, hahaha"

"Diam" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar. Sontak 2 orang yang meledek tadi langsung bergidik ngeri dan terdiam

" _Awas mas, manusio ini lagi kumat penyakitnyo_ (Awas Mas, manusia ini lagi kumat penyakitnya)" bisik Erik pada Aldi di sebelahnya dengan bahasa Palembang

" _wew, awas agek dio ngejer kito_ (wew, awas nanti dia mengejar kita)" bisik Aldi juga menggunakan bahasa Palembang

"Anjrit, emang kalian pikir aku ini apa? Pake ngejar kalian segala, kurang kerjaan" protes Sasuke

" _Nah, ngerti dio bahaso Palembang_ (nah, ternyata dia mengerti bahasa Palembang)" bisik Erik

" _Wajar aku ngerti! Aku ni dari Palembang, buyan!_ (wajar kalau aku mengerti! Aku ini dari Palembang, bodoh!)" kali ini Sasuke secara tidak sadar menggunakan bahasa Palembang

" _Cak mano dio biso denger kito_? (Bagaimana dia bisa mendengar kita?)" tanya Aldi yang baru sadar kalau Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka, padahal mereka berbisik

" _Suaro kamu tu kuat nian buyan_ (Suara kalian itu kuat sekali bodoh)" jawab Naruto dengan bahasa Palembang

"itu masuk akal juga ya, tadinya kupikir Sasuke punya kekuatan misterius atau apa" Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal mendengar ucapan Erik

"Aldi.. Erik.." panggil Sasuke dengan aura gelap dibelakang-Nya, yang dipanggil malah saling bertatapan dan berbicara lewat pikiran

'wew, tambah parah penyakitnya' batin Erik sedikit menyipitkan matanya

'ayo pergi, nanti dia mengejar kita' batin Aldi sambil memberi tanda pada Erik dan bersiap-siap pergi

.

.

.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Aldi dan Erik pun berteriak sambil berlari secepat yang mereka bisa dan menghiraukan TNI Angkatan Laut dan TNI Angkatan Darat yang sweatdrop saat berpapasan dengan mereka berdua

"Woi! Jangan Lari!" dengan emosi yang meluap-luap Sasuke mengejar Aldi dan Erik sambil membawa RPG-7 dan membidik mereka, TNI AD dan TNI AL yang sweatdrop tadi langsung berlari menyingkir dari bidikan RPG yang dibawa Sasuke, namun Aldi dan Erik berbelok ke kiri dan semakin jauh, Sasuke berhenti membidik Aldi dan Erik lalu kembali mengejar mereka, sementara TNI AD dan TNI AL yang berlari menyingkir tadi malah marah-marah dan mengumpat tidak jelas saat Sasuke berlari menjauh

"Mas! Kembalikan RPG nya!" Sasuke juga dikejar oleh 2 TNI Angkatan Darat yang dengan susah payahnya memanggil Sasuke agar dia berhenti berlari dan mengembalikan RPG nya, TNI yang di sebelah kiri sudah kelelahan karena dia berlari sambil membawa RPG seperti Sasuke, yang di sebelah kanan tidak membawa RPG dan masih dengan semangatnya mengejar dan tak henti-hentinya memanggil Sasuke. Awalnya kedua TNI ini ingin latihan menghancurkan tank menggunakan RPG, namun Sasuke malah mengambil RPG salah satu TNI ini dan berlari mengejar Aldi dan Erik, alhasil Sasuke pun juga dikejar oleh TNI ini. Karena tempat latihan TNI Angkatan Darat sudah hancur karena serangan Valahia, maka TNI AD bebas latihan di mana saja, asalkan tidak mengganggu warga yang tidak terkena wajib militer, dan kebetulan dua TNI Angkatan Darat ini berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan sedang membawa RPG-7 karena ingin latihan, namun sepertinya mereka harus berlatih mengejar seseorang terlebih dulu

 **Skip Time**

 **Pelabuhan Tanjung Priok. 08 Juni 202X. 09.45hrs**

"Jadi ini kapal KRI Irian?" tanya Naruto namun tidak dijawab oleh Sasuke, Aldi, dan Erik karena mereka sedang kagum dengan kapal di depan mereka

KRI Irian adalah kapal penjelajah kelas Sverdlov, Kapal buatan Uni Soviet dengan panjang 210 meter dan lebar 22 meter, dulu kapal ini bernama Ordzhonikidze 310 Namun namanya diganti menjadi KRI Irian setelah Indonesia membeli kapal ini pada tahun 1962

Kapal ini sempat hilang secara misterius dan ditemukan 2 tahun lalu di perairan Australia, namun saat ditemukan, kapal ini mengalami kerusakan yang sangat berat. _Fire Control System_ (sebuah komputer di dalam anjungan yang mengendalikan semua senjata di kapal) sudah rusak sehingga kapal ini sudah tidak bisa lagi menembakkan senjatanya, kamar mesin terendam air setinggi kurang lebih 1,5 meter sehingga beberapa mesin rusak, kemudi kapal ini sedikit macet sehingga kapal ini sulit berbelok ke kiri, ke kanan, atau berbelok 180 derajat. Presiden Indonesia, Joko Widodo, pernah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengirim kapal ini ke Vladivostok agar kapal ini diperbaiki oleh teknisi di sana, namun teknisi Indonesia menolak hal itu dan menyarankan agar teknisi Indonesia saja yang memperbaiki kapal ini, Presiden Indonesia menyetujui hal itu namun dengan satu syarat, yaitu kapal ini harus selesai diperbaiki dalam waktu 2 tahun

Setelah kapal ini selesai diperbaiki, Presiden Indonesia takjub dengan teknisi Indonesia karena mereka memperbaiki+menambahkan beberapa senjata baru

Teknisi Indonesia menambahkan 4 Meriam Garuda Gun (GG) kaliber 152mm/15.2cm laras 3, Meriam buatan Indonesia yang mirip dengan meriam kapal pada umumnya, namun meriam GG menggunakan peluru tipe Armor-piercing dan _turret_ /kubah nya berwarna merah dan larasnya berwarna putih, seperti warna bendera Indonesia. Jika peluru meriam kapal biasanya terlihat saat meriam ini menembak, meriam GG justru sebaliknya, pelurunya tidak terlihat sedikitpun karena kecepatan peluru itu melebihi kecepatan supersonik. Meriam ini sempat membuat Valahia hampir kehabisan kapal perang karena pelurunya yang tidak dapat diprediksi dimana jatuhnya, ditambah lagi meriam GG punya akurasi yang sangat tinggi sehingga kemungkinan peluru terkena di target adalah 85% , sedangkan meriam kapal biasa kemungkinannya adalah 60% . Banyak negara yang penasaran bagaimana Indonesia membuat meriam ini, namun Presiden Indonesia merahasiakannya agar negara lain tidak mencoba membuat meriam yang sama. Walaupun dirahasiakan, hampir seluruh negara di dunia membeli meriam ini untuk dipasang di kapal perang mereka. Karena hampir seluruh kapal perang di setiap negara menggunakan meriam GG, Valahia mempertebal armor di kapal perang mereka -yang jumlahnya sudah berkurang drastis- untuk mengurangi kerusakan yang diakibatkan meriam GG, Valahia juga menyebut peluru meriam GG dengan sebutan Invisible Shell (peluru tak terlihat)

Teknisi Indonesia juga menambahkan senjata RUR-5 ASROC (Anti Submarine ROCket) senjata anti kapal selam buatan Amerika Serikat yang dapat diluncurkan di segala cuaca dan kondisi di laut.

Teknisi Indonesia juga menambahkan meriam AK-100 kaliber 100mm/10.0cm laras 2, meriam buatan Rusia yang dapat menembakkan 60 peluru per menit, dengan peluru tipe HE (High Explosive) anti-air, senjata ini sangat efektif untuk menembak pesawat dalam jarak menengah

Terakhir, teknisi Indonesia menambahkan senjata Phalanx CIWS (Close In Weapon System) kaliber 20mm, senjata laras putar (gatling) buatan Amerika Serikat yang digunakan untuk menembak torpedo dan missile

Dengan persenjataan 4 meriam GG kaliber 152mm/15.2cm laras 3 (2 di depan, 2 di belakang) , 2 peluncur RUR-5 ASROC (1 di sisi kiri dan 1 di sisi kanan kapal) , 4 meriam AK-100 kaliber 100mm/10.0cm laras 2 (2 di sisi kiri dan 2 di sisi kanan kapal) , dan Phalanx CIWS kaliber 20mm terpasang hampir di seluruh geladak kapal, armor setebal 25cm, ditambah lagi kecepatan maksimalnya 32.5 knot, kapal KRI Irian benar-benar ditakuti oleh Valahia karena persenjataannya yang dapat menembak kapal permukaan, pesawat dan kapal selam dalam jarak menengah dan jarak jauh. Walaupun kapal ini sempat dibilang 'ketinggalan zaman' oleh Amerika Serikat karena kapal ini tidak menggunakan sistem INMARSAT dan tidak menggunakan beberapa senjata yang baru-baru ini dibuat oleh Amerika Serikat, yaitu Laser Weaponary, kapal KRI Irian tetap bisa menenggelamkan kapal Valahia dengan mudah dan menjadi kapal kebanggaan Indonesia

Ok, back to the story

Naruto, Sasuke, Erik, dan Aldi masih memandang kagum kapal KRI Irian yang bersandar di depan mereka

"Jadi kalian TNI AL baru yang akan ikut dengan kami ya?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka yang membuat 4 orang itu terkejut dan langsung berbalik

"Eh? Ayah?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, seseorang berambut pirang cepak dan menggunakan seragam dan topi perwira TNI AL sama sepertinya sedang tersenyum padanya

Aldi dan Erik yang terkejut plus bingung saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan malah saling bertatapan dan bicara lewat pikiran

'Apa benar dia ayahnya Naruto?' tanya Erik

'Lihat saja Rambutnya, sama persis, sudah pasti itu ayahnya' jawab Aldi

'rambutnya memang mirip sih, tapi wajahnya tidak mirip sama sekali'

'kalau tidak percaya ya sudah' Sasuke malah ikut-ikutan bicara lewat pikiran, Erik tersentak saat mendengar suara Sasuke di kepalanya (atau otaknya)

'Kalau mau ikut-ikutan jangan buat kaget gitu _keles_ '

"Kalian kenapa saling tatap seperti itu?" Minato heran melihat 3 orang yang saling bertatapan karena sedang berbicara (lebih tepatnya berdebat) lewat pikiran itu

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa" jawab Sasuke dengan cepat agar Minato tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh

"Hei! Kapten!" teriak gadis asal Jepang berumur 20 tahun berambut pink dengan mata Emerald dari jauh

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu berlari menghampiri Minato dan ada sekitar 15 orang di belakang Sakura juga berlari menghampiri Minato

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato saat Sakura dan beberapa orang di belakang Sakura sudah dekat dengannya

"Singapura akan diserang oleh armada Valahia yang akan sampai di sana jam 1 siang nanti" jawab Sakura

"Lalu?"

"Pak Presiden menyuruh kita pergi kesana untuk membantu armada Singapura"

"jadi Valahia kembali menyerang dunia setelah 3 tahun mereka mundur? Mereka keras kepala, segera naik ke kapal. Oh iya, sebelum itu, silahkan berkenalan singkat dengan awak kapal baru di kapal KRI Irian"

Mereka pun memperkenalkan diri mereka pada awak kapal KRI Irian yang baru, awak kapal baru juga memperkenalkan diri mereka

"Kapten!" teriak gadis asal Jepang berumur 20 tahun berambut indigo sebahu dan bermata lavender sedang berlari menghampiri mereka

Minato menghela nafas "Hinata, kau terlambat lagi"

"Maaf" kata Hinata sedikit terengah-engah karena lelah berlari tadi

"Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi Hinata-chan" kata Sakura

"Iya, Sakura-san"

Tanpa sadar pipi Naruto merona merah melihat Hinata, gadis dengan kulit seputih salju, mata lavender, dan rambut indigo sebahu seperti itu, tidak mungkin bisa ditemukan di Indonesia, itu _Limited Edition_ dari Jepang pikir Naruto

4 sekawan (Naruto, Sasuke, Aldi, dan Erik) yang dari tadi terpesona oleh kecantikan 2 gadis jepang itu mulai berbicara lewat pikiran LAGI

'Mas, cewe cantik tuh' batin Erik yang terdengar di kepala Naruto, Sasuke, dan Aldi

'Mungkin udah ada yang punya Mas' batin Naruto

'tanya dulu Mas'

'Ogah, Lo aja yang nanya'

'Mas, si Aldi ngapain tuh?' tanya Sasuke

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Erik menoleh ke Aldi yang sedang mengkhayal sampai mulutnya terbuka dan ada air liur menetes, ck ck ck,, Aldi, Lo mikirin Apaan sih? (Aldi: Diem lu author GaJe!)

Semua orang pun menoleh dan menatap heran Aldi yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dari kegiatan mengkhayalnya, seburuk itukah efek mengkhayal? Sampai-sampai membuat orang yang mengkhayal itu tidak sadar kalau semua mata tertuju padanya?

'Mas! Mas! Kamu jadi tontonan!' batin Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan Aldi dari imajinasi nistanya lewat pikiran

'...' tidak ada jawaban dari Aldi, sepertinya dia masih belum sadar dari imajinasinya

BLETAK!

Akhirnya pukulan dari Sasuke sukses membuat Aldi sadar dari imajinasi nistanya, yang dipukul tadi langsung meringis dan mengusap kepalanya

"Anjrit! Ngapain Lu mukul Gue?" tanya Aldi tidak terima dia dipukul tanpa alasan yang jelas

"Mikirin apa Lo? Sampe keluar tuh iler" Aldi yang sadar dengan ucapan Sasuke langsung menghapus air liurnya

"Hehehe, biasa Mas, bisnis" semua orang pun sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Aldi

'Dasar mata duitan!' batin Naruto kesal

' _Aku denger buyan!_ (Aku dengar itu bodoh!)' Batin Aldi tidak terima menggunakan bahasa Palembang, yang mengejek -secara tidak sengaja- tadi langsung tersentak

"Cukup semuanya! Cepat naik ke kapal! Nanti kita terlambat" semua awak kapal KRI Irian naik ke kapal dengan tangga yang sudah disediakan, setelah naik ke kapal, mereka berbaris terlebih dulu di geladak kapal dan Minato mengabsen awak kapal

"Baiklah, semuanya, untuk Perwira Departemen Mesin, segera ke kamar mesin, untuk Perwira Departemen Dek, segera ke Anjungan kapal, untuk kru meriam GG, segera masuk ke dalam meriam"

Para Masinis langsung menuju ke ruang mesin, kru meriam GG masuk ke dalam meriam (3 kru untuk satu meriam), sementara Kapten, Markonis, Perwira senjata, para Mualim (Officer), dan juru mudi (Able Bodied Seaman) menuju ke Anjungan kapal

Setelah berada di bagian masing-masing, mereka melakukan check up sebelum berlayar, setelah selesai, para Masinis di kamar mesin menyalakan mesin dan kapal KRI Irian secara perlahan meninggalkan Pelabuhan Tanjung Priok

.

.

.

 **Singapura. 08 Juni 202X. 13.50**

Setelah melakukan Perjalanan selama kurang lebih 4 jam, KRI Irian sampai di perairan Singapura dan ada sekitar 5 kapal perusak, 3 kapal penjelajah, dan 2 kapal induk dari Singapura sedang membentuk formasi berjajar, mereka sedang mempertahankan Singapura dari armada Valahia yang akan sampai di Singapura sekitar 10 menit lagi

(KRI Irian) " _Ini kapal penjelajah dari Indonesia, KRI Irian, kami datang untuk membantu_ "

(Thalassa) " _Ini kapal penjelajah dari Singapura, Thalassa, Understood, terima kasih sudah datang_ "

Kapal KRI Irian bergabung dengan formasi armada Singapura dan menunggu armada Valahia yang sudah terdeteksi radar, namun belum berada dalam jangkauan tembak, di radar itu terlihat lebih dari 20 kapal buatan Valahia sendiri, kapal-kapal itu tidak memiliki kelas dan kemungkinan persenjataannya lebih mematikan daripada kapal yang memiliki kelas, seperti kapal KRI Irian yang kelasnya adalah Sverdlov

\- Sasuke \- " _Kru bersiaplah, musuh datang dari arah jam 11, jumlah kapal musuh kemungkinan lebih dari 20_ "

\- Meriam 2 \- " _20? Hehehe, kemarilah sayang_ ~"

\- Meriam 1 \- " _Sasuke, apa kau punya sedikit informasi tentang kapal apa yang akan kita hadapi?_ "

\- Sasuke \- " _Negative_ "

\- Meriam 1 \- " _Roger_ "

Armada Valahia semakin mendekat dengan perlahan, armada Singapura dengan sabar menunggu mereka agar mereka masuk ke dalam jangkauan tembak dengan sendirinya, di dalam Anjungan kapal KRI Irian, Minato melihat armada musuh dengan teropong yang tersedia di sana, Minato terkejut saat melihat 4 kapal tempur di dalam armada Valahia

"Sasuke, beritahu semua kru meriam kalau kapal yang akan kita hadapi adalah kapal yang akan membuat kekacauan, Regi, atur posisi kapal agar meriam dapat melakukan _Full Broadside"_

\- Sasuke \- " _Ini Sasuke kepada semua kru meriam, kapal yang akan kita hadapi adalah kapal yang akan membuat kekacauan_ "

\- Meriam 3 \- " _Dimengerti_ "

\- Meriam 4 \- " _Bisa lebih jelas lagi?_ "

\- Meriam 2 \- " _Hahaha, kau masih belum mengerti juga ya? Apa otakmu ketinggalan di Pelabuhan? Hahaha_ "

\- Meriam 1 \- " _Ini meriam 1 kepada meriam 4, yang dimaksud Sasuke itu adalah kapal tempur. Apa sudah jelas?_ "

\- Meriam 4 \- " _Sangat jelas_ "

Setelah percakapan itu selesai, kapal KRI Irian sudah berada dalam posisi menyamping untuk melakukan _Full Broadside_ berkat para Masinis di kamar mesin dan Regi sebagai juru mudi kapal KRI Irian, kapal dari armada Singapura juga melakukan hal yang sama kecuali kapal induk

(Thalassa) " _Kapal induk ini Thalassa,_ _kirim pesawat untuk membantu kami menghadapi kapal musuh, kau dengar Nak?_ "

(SGPR Aircraft Carrier 1) " _Yes Sir! All aircraft get ready for takeoff!_ "

Armada Valahia semakin mendekat dan mereka sudah membidik armada Singapura dengan meriam kapal mereka, walaupun armada Singapura belum berada dalam jangkauan tembak meriam armada Valahia

\- Sasuke \- " _Crew, clear to engage, Any All target_ "

\- Meriam 2 \- " _This is Gunner 2, Roger that_ "

Akhirnya armada Valahia sudah berada dalam jangkauan tembak armada Singapura, seluruh kapal pun langsung membidik puluhan kapal penjelajah Valahia yang sedang mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi

\- Meriam 3 \- " _Visual on enemy ship_ "

Meriam nomor 2 dari belakang kapal KRI Irian membidik satu kapal penjelajah Valahia yang sedang mengambil posisi untuk melakukan _Full Broadside_ dan awak kapal penjelajah itu tidak menyadari kalau kapalnya sedang dibidik oleh meriam GG, meriam yang dapat menembus armor setebal 15cm

\- Meriam 3 \- " _FIRE!_ "

"BLOMMMMM" meriam nomor 3 menembak pertama kali, kapal KRI Irian bergetar hebat dan ada gelombang air kecil berkat lambung kapal yang bergetar tadi

"BLARRRRRRRR" kapal penjelajah Valahia tadi langsung meledak dan tenggelam berkat peluru Armor-piercing atau 'Invisible Shell' dari meriam GG

\- Meriam 3 \- " _Direct Hit_ "

\- Sasuke \- " _Kerja_ _bagus Kru, tenggelamkan yang lainnya_ "

Satu persatu pesawat F-22 Raptor lepas landas dari kapal induk Singapura, dan mereka langsung terbang mendekati armada Valahia

"WUSH...WUSH...WUSH...WUSH" 4 pesawat F-22 Raptor terbang melintasi kapal KRI Irian dan terbang mendekati armada Valahia

(Clover 1) " _Ini Clover 1 dari Clover Squadron, ada 1 kapal tempur tak berkelas mendekati kalian dengan kecepatan tinggi, kemungkinan kecepatannya 38.4 knot_ "

(SGPR CA-05) " _Sial, kita tidak punya kapal tempur untuk menghadapi kapal itu"_

(SGPR DD-01) " _bagaimana dengan persenjataan kapal tempur itu?_ "

(Clover 1) " _sepertinya dia membawa meriam kapal kaliber 305mm (30.5cm) berhati-hatilah"_

Minato berfikir sejenak setelah mendengar percakapan singkat di radio "Regi, maju ke armada itu, kita tenggelamkan kapal pembuat kekacauan itu, Naruto, tetap waspada dengan missile dan torpedo yang mendekat"

"Siap Ayah! Maksudku, Kapten" koreksi Naruto dengan cepat, Minato hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya, sementara Sasuke -yang berada di sebelahnya- terkekeh kecil

Naruto fokus dengan komputer di depannya, karena Naruto mengendalikan meriam AK-100, peluncur RUR-5 ASROC, dan senjata Phalanx CIWS, Naruto harus tetap waspada dengan kapal selam, pesawat, torpedo dan missile yang mendekat

Kapal KRI Irian pun maju dan berpisah dari formasi armada Singapura, banyak yang heran melihat kapal kebanggaan Indonesia itu maju seolah mau bunuh diri

(Thalassa) " _KRI Irian,_ _Apa yang kau lakukan?_ "

(KRI Irian) " _Kami akan mengatasi kapal tempur itu_ "

(SGPR CA-06) " _This is Cruiser number 06_ (dibaca: Six) _kami akan melindungimu Irian"_

Armada Singapura ikut maju dan mengikuti keberanian kapal KRI Irian, yaitu maju dan menenggelamkan kapal musuh dalam jarak menengah, akhirnya hanya tinggal 2 kapal induk dan 3 kapal perusak yang masih bertahan di formasi

Kapal tempur Valahia membidik kapal armada Singapura dengan meriamnya, Sasuke sedikit panik karena ada kemungkinan pelurunya terkena di kapal mereka, dengan cepat Sasuke memberitahu kru meriam untuk menembak kapal itu

\- Sasuke \- " _Kru! Kapal tempur tak berkelas di arah jam 10! Tembak dia!_ "

\- Meriam 1 \- " _Gunner 1,_ _Roger that_ "

\- Meriam 2 \- " _Gunner 2, acknowledge_ "

2 meriam di depan membidik kapal tempur Valahia yang kali ini membidik mereka, Sasuke semakin panik dan berteriak

\- Sasuke \- " _FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!_ "

"BLOMMMM...BLOMMMM" setelah Sasuke berkata begitu, 2 meriam di depan menembak dan kapal pun bergetar hebat

"BLAMMM..BLAMMM..BLAMMM..RRSSHH..RRSSHH..BLAMMM" karena meriam GG punya akurasi yang sangat tinggi, banyak peluru yang kena telak di lambung dan geladak kapal

\- Meriam 1 \- " _Armor kapal itu tebal sekali_ "

\- Meriam 2 \- " _Sama seperti kumismu, hahaha_ "

\- Meriam 4 \- " _Hahaha_ "

\- Sasuke \- " _Tetap fokus semuanya_ "

"BLOMMMM" kali ini gilirian kapal tempur Valahia yang menembak, 6 peluru melayang tinggi di udara dan jatuh ke kapal KRI Irian

"BLAMMM...BLAMMM..RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH" hanya 2 peluru yang terkena di geladak kapal, kapal sedikit bergetar saat terkena peluru tadi

\- Meriam 2 \- " _Pengisian ulang selesai, membidik target_ "

Meriam nomor 2 dari depan kembali membidik kapal tempur Valahia yang sedang mengisi ulang meriamnya

\- Meriam 2 \- " _Tenggelamlah sayang, FIRE!_ "

"BLOMMMM"

"BLARRRRRRR" kapal tempur itu meledak dan tenggelam setelah 1 detik meriam nomor 2 menembak

\- Meriam 2 \- " _Target Sunk_ "

(KRI Irian) " _Thalassa, My Gunner has sunk the Battleship, how about You?_ "

(Thalassa) " _Kami sudah menenggelamkan cukup banyak kapal disini, jumlah mereka sudah berkurang drastis"_

Awak kapal KRI Irian tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang dibidik oleh meriam di kapal penjelajah Valahia di arah barat, namun saat meriam itu akan menembak-

"BLARRRRRRR" kapal itu sudah meledak dan tenggelam sebelum menembakkan meriamnya

(KRI Irian) " _Wow, kami sama sekali tidak menyadari kapal penjelajah itu, terima kasih sudah melindungi kami, Cruiser number 06_ "

(SGPR CA-06) " _Any time Irian_ "

Sudah hampir setengah jam Armada Singapura bertarung dengan armada Valahia, walaupun armada Singapura kalah jumlah, mereka tetap bisa menenggelamkan kapal Valahia dengan mudah berkat Meriam GG buatan Indonesia

Semuanya hampir berakhir, hanya tinggal 3 kapal penjelajah Valahia yang tersisa, kali ini Valahia yang kalah jumlah, 3 lawan 11 kapal, namun Valahia tidak mencoba untuk mundur, mereka terus melakukan perlawanan yang tidak berarti

Namun siapa yang menduga, Valahia bisa selicik ini, disaat 3 kapal penjelajah itu sudah terkepung, kapal selam Valahia yang bersembunyi di dasar laut sejak awal pertempuran, langsung keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan menyerang armada Singapura dengan torpedo mereka

"tiiitt..ttiiiitt..ttiiittt..ttiiittt" alarm berbunyi di komputer Naruto, tanda ada torpedo atau missile yang mendekat, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil alih Phalanx CIWS dan menembak 2 torpedo yang mendekat dari arah jam 2

"DDDDDRRRRRTTTTTTT" suara tembakan dari Phalanx CIWS terdengar sampai ke dalam Anjungan kapal KRI Irian, Naruto masih fokus menembak torpedo yang terus mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi

"BLARR...BLARR" akhirnya torpedo itu tertembak dan meledak sebelum menyentuh lambung kapal, Naruto mengambil alih peluncur RUR-5 ASROC dan membidik kapal selam yang meluncurkan torpedo tadi

"Saatnya serangan balasan" ucap Naruto lalu mengetik sesuatu di komputer itu, setelah selesai-

"SSSSSHHHHHH" 1 roket meluncur dari peluncurnya dan menuju ke posisi kapal selam dari permukaan laut, saat berada di atas posisi kapal selam roket itu mengeluarkan parasut kecil dan roket itu dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam laut agar tidak terdeteksi oleh target a.k.a kapal selam. Setelah 10 detik roket meluncur-

"BLOOOOMMMMMMMMM" ledakan besar pun terjadi tanda roket tadi berhasil mengenai target, cipratan air pun tercipta berkat ledakan besar itu dan cipratan air itu sampai ke jendela Anjungan kapal KRI Irian

"Amerika Serikat memang hebat, mereka dapat membuat senjata mengerikan seperti itu" ucap Minato kagum

"Beruntung saja aku tidak berada di dalam kapal selam itu" ucap Regi -juru mudi kapal KRI Irian- sambil bergidik ngeri

"Kapal selam Valahia menuju ke permukaan" kata Sasuke sambil melihat sonar didekat-Nya

"Hahaha, mereka takut dengan senjata ASROC itu" kata Naruto

"Naruto, tetap waspada dengan torpedo, kapal selam itu mungkin akan meluncurkannya bahkan saat mereka di permukaan. Sasuke, beritahu kru meriam untuk bersiap menembak kapal selam yang berada di permukaan"

\- Sasuke \- " _Kru bersiaplah, kapal selam musuh akan berada di permukaan sebentar lagi, clear to engage_ "

\- Meriam 3 \- " _Gunner 3, Roger_ "

\- Meriam 2 \- " _Kapal selam? Woo hoo_ ~ _kemarilah sayang_ "

"RRSSHH..RRSSHH..RRSSHH.." satu persatu kapal selam Valahia berada di permukaan, armada Singapura tidak diam melihat hal itu, mereka langsung menembaki kapal selam itu

"BLARRR..BLARRR..BLARRR.." satu persatu kapal selam Valahia meledak dan tenggelam karena terkena Invisible Shell, kru meriam kapal KRI Irian juga tidak diam saja, mereka menembak kapal selam yang berada di sekitar kapal KRI Irian, setelah semua kapal selam Valahia tenggelam, hanya tinggal 1 kapal penjelajah yang sepertinya sedang kembali ke markas, mungkin karena kalah jumlah atau takut

(Thalassa) " _Hei Irian, hancurkan kapal itu_ "

(KRI Irian) " _Roger_ "

\- Sasuke \- " _Kru, kapal terakhir di arah jam 10, tembak dia dan akhiri ini_ "

\- Meriam 2 \- " _Hah, akhirnya semua ini berakhir, membidik target, FIRE!_ "

"BLOOOMMMM" meriam nomor 2 dari depan melakukan tembakan terakhir

"BLARRRRRRRR" kapal penjelajah Valahia yang terakhir itu meledak dan tenggelam

(KRI Irian) " _Target sunk_ "

(SGPR CA-06) " _Well done Irian_ "

(Thalassa) " _Thalassa kepada semua kapal, bagaimana keadaan kalian?_ "

(SGPR DD-01) " _Ini kapal perusak nomor 1, tidak ada yang tenggelam di antara kami, kapal perusak nomor 2, 3, 4, dan 5 tidak tenggelam, kami masih lengkap_ "

(SGPR CA-05) " _Ini kapal penjelajah nomor 5, kami masih di sini, kapal penjelajah nomor 6 tidak tenggelam_ "

(SGPR Aircraft Carrier 01) " _Ini kapal induk nomor 1, kapal induk nomor 2 tenggelam, kami baik-baik saja di sini_ "

(KRI Irian) " _Ini KRI Irian, kalian tahu bagaimana keadaan kami kan?_ "

(Thalassa) " _Roger, semuanya telah berakhir, akhirnya kita bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. KRI Irian, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, semoga kalian selamat sampai rumah. Oh iya, sampaikan terima kasih kami pada Bapak Joko Widodo ya_ "

(KRI Irian) " _Akan kami sampaikan, baiklah, kami akan kembali ke Indonesia, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. KRI Irian, out_ "

KRI Irian pergi meninggalkan armada Singapura yang sepertinya belum kembali ke Singapura, mereka seolah meratapi kepergian seseorang

Di dalam Anjungan kapal KRI Irian, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang karena dialah yang paling banyak berbicara

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto di sebelahnya

"Apanya?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya

"menjadi Markonis, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke sambil membuang muka

"Hei, apa diantara kalian tahu kemana Mualim 1 dan Mualim 2 pergi? Dari tadi mereka tidak kembali" tanya Minato bingung karena Chief Officer (Mualim 1) dan Second Officer (Mualim 2) tidak kembali ke Anjungan sejak kapal selam Valahia muncul di permukaan

"Maksud ayah siapa?" tanya Naruto yang tak kalah bingung

"Sakura dan Hinata, tadi mereka keluar dari Anjungan, tapi sampai sekarang tidak kembali"

"Oh, 2 gadis Jepang itu ya, maaf aku tadi memakai _Earphone_ , jadi aku tidak mendengar mereka pergi kemana" jawab Sasuke

"Aku terlalu fokus dengan komputer ini, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka pergi" jawab Naruto

Sementara itu di ruang pakaian, 2 gadis Jepang yang dari tadi dibicarakan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang di radio

"Umpan yang kalian kirim telah dihancurkan, sekarang kapal ini sedang kembali ke Indonesia" kata gadis berambut indigo sebahu dengan mata lavender sedang memegang radio di tangan kanannya

(Unknown) " _Bagus, kalian mata-mata yang hebat, tetap berikan informasi pada kami ok? Akan aku tunggu_ "

"Iya" jawab gadis berambut pink dengan mata Emerald di sebelah gadis berambut indigo

(Unknown) " _Sepertinya rencana ini akan berjalan dengan lancar"_

Setelah percakapan dengan seseorang yang tak dikenal itu selesai, gadis berambut indigo itu menyimpan radio yang dipegangnya lalu kembali ke Anjungan kapal bersama gadis berambut pink

Sementara itu di Anjungan, Sasuke kembali memakai _Earphone_ nya karena ada transmisi masuk

Setelah selesai mendengar transmisi yang masuk barusan, Sasuke melepas _Earphone_ nya dan memberi tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada Minato

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Minato yang bingung plus penasaran

"Indonesia kembali di serang oleh Valahia"

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana? Apa chap 3 ini semakin GaJe dan aneh? Ceritanya gak nyambung? Atau alurnya kecepetan? Yah, saya minta maaf jika fic ini aneh atau apa, btw apa para Readers sekalian merasa terganggu dengan bahasa Palembang nya? Apa sebaiknya bahasa Palembang nya di hilangkan saja?**

 **Maaf kalau typo nya juga mengganggu, saya kurang fokus kalau sedang cek ulang. Saya juga minta maaf kalau fic ini gak nyambung atau apa, fic ini terinspirasi dari kejadian di dunia nyata, jadi tolong maafkan saya jika alurnya kecepetan dan ceritanya gak nyambung**

 **Hal terakhir yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah:**

 **Fic ini sebaiknya dilanjutkan atau berhenti disini saja?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Valahia strike back! (Part 2)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, sedikit OC,** **Islamic Content** **, deskripsi minim dan tidak jelas, alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

(KRI Irian) _"Kapal itu tenggelam!"_ (percakapan di radio)

\- Kubah Meriam 1 \- _"Target terlihat"_ (percakapan di radio kapal KRI Irian)

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Anjungan, Sasuke kembali memakai _Earphone_ nya karena ada transmisi masuk

Setelah selesai mendengar transmisi yang masuk barusan, Sasuke melepas _Earphone_ nya dan memberi tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada Minato

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Minato yang bingung plus penasaran

"Indonesia kembali di serang oleh Valahia"

Semua orang yang berada di Anjungan pun terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Regi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar

Sasuke menghela nafas "Aku ulangi sekali lagi, Indonesia kembali diserang oleh Valahia"

"Cih, Valahia sialan! Jadi armada yang menuju ke Singapura tadi hanyalah umpan agar kapal kebanggaan Indonesia ini pergi ke negara tetangga ya? Mereka licik!" 2 gadis Jepang yang tadinya ingin masuk ke ruang kendali Anjungan malah mengurungkan niat mereka, mereka terkejut mendengar sang Kapten yang ternyata sudah tahu rencana Valahia

Saat Indonesia diserang Valahia 3 tahun lalu, Indonesia langsung mendapat banyak bantuan dari negara lain untuk mengusir Valahia dari Indonesia, sejak itulah Indonesia sering mengirim kapal atau pesawat ke negara lain untuk membantu negara itu mengusir Valahia dari negaranya, tujuannya untuk membalas kebaikan yang pernah negara itu lakukan pada Indonesia. Karena itulah Valahia mengirim armada dengan puluhan kapal penjelajah ke Singapura agar Indonesia mengirim kapal kebanggaannya

"Regi, kita kembali ke Indonesia sekarang!" kata Minato

Regi pun memutar ke kanan roda kemudi agar menuju ke pulau Jawa, Sasuke memberitahu para masinis untuk mempercepat laju kapal

 **Sementara itu, di Indonesia, pulau Jawa, Jakarta. 08 Juni 202X. Jam 14.27 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

Di Bandar Udara Halim Perdanakusuma, 3 pesawat tipe F-16C Fighting Falcon lepas landas dari landasan dan langsung bergabung dengan puluhan pesawat yang bertipe sama dan membentuk formasi segitiga, tak lama setelah 3 pesawat tadi bergabung dengan formasi, sebuah pesawat Boeing E-3 Sentry juga bergabung dengan formasi, itu adalah pesawat peringatan dini dari Indonesia, Garuda Eye

(Garuda Eye) _"Airborne Warning And Control System (AWACS) Garuda Eye kepada semua pesawat, Negara kita sedang dalam keadaan darurat, Valahia Kembali menyerang Indonesia dan mereka memfokuskan serangan mereka ke pulau Jawa. Lakukan apapun yang kalian bisa untuk menghentikan serangan mereka"_

Semua pesawat -kecuali pesawat peringatan dini- langsung menyebar dan menyerang puluhan pesawat Su-27 dari Valahia

Di dalam kokpit salah satu pesawat Indonesia, seorang gadis berumur 21 tahun berambut pirang seleher dengan 3 garis di kedua pipinya sedang memakai masker oksigennya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruko, kakak Naruto.

'Naru... Bagaimana keadaanmu bersama ibu di Palembang?' batinnya

 **Flashback: On**

Setelah Minato mendapat surat cerai, Minato memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jakarta untuk menemui orang tuanya, Naruko yang mengetahui masalah yang dialami orang tuanya langsung meminta izin pada Minato, dia ingin ikut bersama ayahnya daripada ibunya

Di dalam Kamar, Minato sedang memasukkan baju dan beberapa hal yang menurutnya penting ke dalam koper. Setelah selesai tiba-tiba Naruko masuk ke kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu

"Ayah, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Naruko sambil menghampiri ayahnya

"Tidak Naruko, bagaimana dengan adikmu? Kau harus tetap bersamanya dan melindunginya karena setelah ini ayah tidak akan bersama dengan kalian lagi"

"ajak saja Naru sekalian, jika ayah khawatir padanya"

"Ayah tidak bisa mengajaknya, ibumu melarang ayah mengajaknya karena ibumu takut adikmu akan tahu segalanya"

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya dan berfikir sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Minato yang melihat anak pertamanya sedang menundukkan kepalanya langsung mengizinkan Naruko untuk ikut bersamanya, Minato melakukan itu karena dia berfikir Naruko sedang sedih. Minato benar-benar ayah yang baik, ya kan readers? (Reader: terserah!)

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut" Naruko mendongak dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahu adikmu jika kau ikut dengan ayah"

Keesokan harinya, Naruko sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar adiknya tidak mengetahui kalau dia akan ikut dengan ayahnya, setelah memasukkan baju dan beberapa hal yang menurutnya penting ke dalam tas yang sering dia pakai ke sekolah, Naruko menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas dan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, Naruko lalu meletakan kertas itu di dekat Naruto yang masih tertidur

"Kakak pergi Naru... Tapi kakak janji kakak akan kembali" gumam Naruko sambil mengecup dahi Naruto lalu pergi dari kamar

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan terduduk sambil menguap "hoamm~" Naruto kemudian melihat jam di dinding kamarnya "Jam 6" gumamnya, baru saja Naruto akan beranjak dari kasurnya, dia secara tidak sengaja melihat secarik kertas di sebelahnya, Naruto langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

 _Dari: Uzumaki Naruko_

 _Jika kau baca ini, berarti kakak sudah pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh, kau jangan khawatir karena kakak pergi bersama seseorang. Oh iya, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui,_ _ **Ayah dan Ibu bercerai beberapa hari yang lalu**_ _. Dan Ayah pergi ke Jakarta untuk menemui orang tuanya setelah mendapat surat cerai._

 _Kakak memberitahumu hal ini karena kakak pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahuinya, dan mulai sekarang, kau akan bersama dengan Ibu, tanpa ayah dan kakak, jika Ibu menikah lagi suatu saat nanti, kau harus mencoba menerimanya menjadi Ayah barumu._

 _Ingat.. Kau harus tetap sabar dan tabah menghadapi semua cobaan yang diberikan Allah. Jangan pernah berburuk sangka pada-Nya karena semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya._

Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi kertas yang dipegangnya, Naruto lalu meremas kertas itu

Sejak itulah Naruto mengetahui kalau orang tuanya bercerai, dan sejak itulah Naruto tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh Ibunya. karena depresi, Naruto menjadi pendiam dan Naruto kehilangan ingatan tentang kakaknya.

 **Flashback: Off**

'Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Naru, sebentar lagi kakak akan pulang'

(Rigel 2) _"Rigel 1! Rigel 1!"_

Naruko tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang di radio

(Rigel 1) _"Ya? Ada apa?"_

(Rigel 2) _"Bandit di arah jam 1"_

(Rigel 1) _"Dia miliku, Itachi"_

(Rigel 2) _"Aku di belakangmu Manis"_

Naruko langsung mengarahkan pesawatnya ke 1 pesawat Su-27 Valahia yang sedang terbang rendah, Naruko lalu memasuki mode dogfight

(Rigel 1) _"Rigel Team, Engage"_

Pilot pesawat Su-27 Valahia yang baru menyadari kalau dia sedang dikejar oleh Naruko langsung meliuk-liukkan pesawatnya dan terbang kurang dari 400 kaki agar tidak terkunci, pesawat Su-27 itu lalu terbang melewati gedung-gedung tinggi yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan, terbukti dengan adanya beberapa crane besar yang berada didekat gedung tinggi itu

Pilot pesawat Su-27 itu lalu menggunakan gedung-gedung tinggi yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan itu untuk menghindar dari kejaran Naruko, dengan lincah dia meliuk-liukkan pesawatnya sambil menghindari gedung-gedung

Naruko mulai kewalahan mengejar pesawat Su-27 Valahia, dia lalu menggunakan meriam otomatisnya untuk mengganggu manuver pesawat itu

"DDDRRRTTTT" manuver pesawat Su-27 itu terganggu dan pilot pesawat itu tidak menyadari kalau ada crane didepannya, karena tidak sempat menghindar, akhirnya-

"BLARRRRRRR" pesawat Su-27 itu menabrak crane dan pesawat itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping

(Rigel 2) _"Rigel 1, Naruko?"_

(Rigel 1) _"Kali ini ada apa Itachi?"_

(Rigel 2) _"Aku butuh bantuan disini Manis"_

Saat Naruko melihat radar, dia terkejut karena pesawat Uciha Itachi -kakak Sasuke- sedang dikepung oleh 2 pesawat Su-27 Valahia

(Rigel 1) _"Bertahanlah, aku akan kesana"_

Naruko mengarahkan pesawatnya ke arah tenggara, setelah cukup dekat Naruko melihat pesawat Itachi sedang melakukan banyak manuver untuk menghindari missile yang diluncurkan oleh 2 pesawat Su-27 Valahia

Naruko lalu mengejar 1 pesawat Su-27 yang sedang sibuk menembak pesawat Itachi dengan meriam otomatisnya, pilot pesawat Su-27 yang menyadari kalau dia sedang dikejar langsung berhenti menembak pesawat Itachi lalu meliuk-liukkan pesawatnya agar tidak terkunci oleh Naruko

Setelah 20 detik Naruko mengejar pesawat Su-27 yang menurutnya menyebalkan, akhirnya pesawat Su-27 itu terkunci sempurna oleh Naruko "Fox 2"

"SSSSHHHHH" satu missile melesat dan mengejar pesawat Su-27 yang sedang melakukan manuver menghindar, Naruko kembali menggunakan meriam otomatisnya untuk mengganggu manuver pesawat Su-27 itu

"DDDRRRTTTT" manuver pesawat Su-27 itu terganggu dan missile di belakangnya semakin mendekat dan-

"BLARRRRRR" pesawat Su-27 itu terjatuh sambil mengeluarkan asap hitam dan hancur berkeping-keping karena menabrak gedung pencakar langit

(Rigel 2) _"Terima kasih Manis"_

(Antares 1) _"Hoek! Berhentilah mengatakan itu Itachi! Itu membuatku mual!"_

(Rigel 2) _"..."_

(Garuda 1) _"Ini Garuda 1, aku butuh bantuan disini"_

(Rigel 1) _"Bertahanlah Garuda 1, kami akan kesana"_

Rigel Team lalu menuju ke utara untuk membantu beberapa pesawat F-16C Fighting Falcon dari Indonesia yang kewalahan menghadapi 4 pesawat Su-27 Valahia

(Windhover) _"Ini Komandan Windhover dari skuadron 15, musuh memperluas wilayah serangan mereka, tetap waspada"_

(Garuda Eye) _"Garuda Eye kepada semua pesawat, ada 15 pesawat pengebom dari Valahia di selatan, cegat mereka"_

(Rigel 1) _"Dimengerti, kami akan mengurus mereka setelah kami selesai disini"_

Setelah selesai membantu pesawat Indonesia, Rigel Team menuju ke selatan untuk mencegat pesawat pengebom (Bomber) tipe Boeing B-52 Stratofortress

(TNI Angkatan Darat) _"Bandar Udara Halim Perdanakusuma telah dibom sampai rata dengan tanah! Bandar Udara ini sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang!"_

Saat cukup dekat dengan pesawat pengebom Valahia, Itachi menekan tombol SP Weapon dan mengunci 4 pesawat pengebom sekaligus dengan Advanced Medium Range Air To Air Missile "Fox 3"

"SSSSHHHH" 4 missile melesat dan mengejar 4 pesawat pengebom Valahia yang sedang mengebom landasan Bandar Udara Halim Perdanakusuma, karena terlalu sibuk mengebom, pesawat pengebom itu tidak menyadari missile di belakangnya, dan-

"BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR" missile terkena telak di mesin pesawat pengebom dan pesawat itu jatuh ke tanah sambil mengeluarkan asap hitam

(TNI Angkatan Darat) _"Semua senjata anti pesawat, fokuskan serangan ke pesawat pengebom itu! Jangan sampai mereka mendekati kita!"_

(Garuda Eye) _"Kami baru saja mendeteksi hal yang mungkin akan membuat kalian terkejut, Spiridus terdeteksi di selat Sunda, kemungkinan besar dia sedang menghadapi Angkatan Laut disana"_

(Windhover) _"Spiridus!?"_

(Avalanche) _"Pesawat besar itu hampir menghancurkan kota Palembang 3 tahun lalu, sepertinya kali ini dia ingin menghancurkan Jakarta"_

Sementara itu di selat Sunda, 3 kapal perusak dan 2 kapal penjelajah dari Indonesia sedang sibuk menghadapi Spiridus, pesawat besar yang dulunya mirip seperti XB-O Hresvelgr sekarang sudah berbentuk 'V' dan jika dari jauh, terlihat seperti 2 pesawat besar berbentuk 'V' yang disatukan dari atas dan bawah, pesawat itu juga membawa banyak senjata anti pesawat dan 4 senjata Electrolaser (1 di bagian bawah pesawat, 1 di setiap sayap, dan 1 di bagian atas pesawat) Electrolaser adalah senjata udara ke darat (air to ground) yang menggunakan udara terionisasi sebagai sarana untuk melepaskan laser tegangan tinggi

(IDN DD-02) _"Hei kalian! Jangan diam saja! Tembak dia cepat!"_

Kapal perusak dan kapal penjelajah Indonesia pun menyerang Spiridus dengan senjata anti pesawat yang terpasang di geladak kapal mereka, walaupun serangan mereka tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, mereka tetap menembak Spiridus dengan brutal

"NGGIIINGGGG" sebuah kubah meriam di bagian bawah pesawat sedang mengisi tenaga, itu adalah Laser Weaponary buatan Amerika Serikat, kubahnya memiliki 4 meriam meson laser, 2 meriam di pinggir lebih panjang daripada 2 meriam di tengah. Terlihat aneh, namun 2 meriam panjang di pinggir adalah meriam khusus untuk mengisi tenaga 2 meriam di tengah.

(IDN CA-01) _"Sial! Itu Laser Weaponary! Bagaimana mereka bisa memasang kubah meriam itu di Spiridus!?"_

(IDN CA-02) _"Sepertinya ada sedikit perubahan pada kubahnya, sehingga kubah meriam itu dapat terpasang di pesawat itu"_

"NNGGIIIINNGGG" Kubah meriam Laser Weaponary itu siap menembakkan lasernya, kapal perusak dan kapal penjelajah Indonesia berhenti menembak Spiridus dan mereka hanya bisa pasrah karena mereka tidak bisa kemana-mana, Laser Weaponary memiliki akurasi tinggi dan jangkauan tembak yang sangat jauh, sehingga kapal yang sudah dibidik oleh Laser Weaponary tidak akan bisa menghindar

(IDN DD-03) _"Sepertinya kita hanya sampai disini, dan sepertinya kita tidak bisa melindungi Indonesia dan umat Islam. Valahia, aku harap rencana kalian untuk_ _ **membuat dunia tanpa perbatasan dan tanpa umat Islam**_ _digagalkan oleh umat Islam di seluruh dunia!"_

Valahia bukan hanya ingin membuat dunia tanpa perbatasan, mereka juga ingin memusnahkan umat Islam di seluruh dunia, jadi tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah menginvasi seluruh negara didunia, menghapus batas-batas negara, memusnahkan umat Islam, dan membuat dunia tanpa perbatasan dan tanpa umat Islam

"NNGGIIINGGGG...ZZIIINNGGGGG" meriam Laser Weaponary menembakkan lasernya, dengan tanpa perasaan Laser Weaponary itu membelah semua kapal perusak dan kapal penjelajah Indonesia dengan laser besar berwarna birunya

"BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR" semua kapal Indonesia terbelah dua dan meledak sebelum tenggelam

Spiridus meninggalkan kapal-kapal Indonesia yang belum tenggelam sepenuhnya lalu menuju ke Jakarta dengan kecepatan lebih dari 1.400 MPH

Sementara itu di Jakarta, TNI Angkatan Udara masih menghadapi pesawat dari Valahia, kali ini Valahia mengirim pesawat C-17 Globemaster lll lalu pesawat itu menjatuhkan tank M1 Abrams

(Windhover) _"Jadi para bajingan itu pikir mereka bisa menerobos ke rumah seseorang tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dulu?"_

(Rigel 2) _"Jika memang benar begitu, sebaiknya kita ajari mereka sopan santun terlebih dulu sebelum mengusir mereka keluar dari rumah"_

Naruko dengan cepat mendekati tank Valahia yang masih berada di udara dan menggunakan parasut mereka, setelah cukup dekat Naruko lalu menembak tank-tank Valahia dengan meriam otomatisnya "RRRRRTTTTTT"

"BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR" satu persatu tank Valahia meledak sebelum menyentuh tanah, Itachi yang berada di belakang Naruko juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Naruko lakukan

(Rigel 1) _"Semua tank yang berada di udara telah diatasi. Saatnya mengatasi pesawat angkut (C-17) itu"_

Naruko menekan tombol SP Weapon dan mengunci 4 pesawat sekaligus dengan Advanced Medium Range Air To Air Missile "Fox 3"

"SSSSHHHH" 4 missile melesat dan mengejar 4 pesawat C-17 yang sedang menjatuhkan tank M1 Abrams, karena sibuk menjatuhkan tank, pesawat itu tidak sempat menghindari missile yang mendekat, dan-

"BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR" missile itu terkena telak di badan pesawat dan pesawat itu jatuh ke tanah sambil mengeluarkan asap hitam

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah gedung, seorang reporter dan seorang kameramen terlihat sedang berlindung disana, sang kameramen lalu menyorot sang reporter yang ingin memberitahu penduduk Indonesia kalau Valahia kembali menyerang Indonesia

"Kami menunda program ini untuk berita darurat, Valahia kembali menyerang Indonesia dan mereka memfokuskan serangan mereka ke pulau Jawa, sepertinya serangan kali ini lebih brutal daripada serangan 3 tahun lalu-"

"BLARRRRRRRR" sebelum sang reporter menyelesaikan berita daruratnya, Spiridus sudah menghancurkan gedung itu dengan senjata Electrolaser nya

Spiridus terbang rendah dan terus menuju ke Jakarta dengan kecepatan lebih dari 1.400 MPH sambil menghancurkan gedung-gedung tinggi yang menghalanginya, namun sebelum menuju ke Jakarta, Spiridus menuju ke Bandar Udara Soekarno-Hatta terlebih dulu untuk menghancurkan Bandar Udara itu

(Garuda Eye) _"Garuda Eye kepada semua pesawat, Spiridus terdeteksi di Bandar Udara Soekarno-Hatta, kemungkinan besar dia sedang menghancurkan Bandar Udara itu"_

(Rigel 2) _"Sial, dia semakin mendekat"_

(Rigel 1) _"Kenapa? Kau takut? Dasar pengecut"_

(Antares 1) _"Hahaha, kau seharusnya malu Itachi, kau dibilang pengecut oleh seorang gadis, hahaha"_

(Rigel 2) _"Diam"_

(Garuda 3) _"Rigel 2! missile di belakangmu! Menghindar!"_

Dengan cepat Itachi melakukan manuver menghindar sehingga missile yang diluncurkan oleh pesawat Su-27 Valahia tadi meleset, Itachi lalu mengejar pesawat yang meluncurkan missile tadi, setelah hampir satu menit mengejar pesawat Su-27 Valahia, akhirnya pesawat itu terkunci sempurna oleh Itachi "Fox 2"

"SSSSHHHHH" 1 missile melesat dan mengejar pesawat Su-27 Valahia yang sedang melakukan manuver menghindar, dengan cepat Itachi menggunakan meriam otomatisnya untuk mengganggu manuver pesawat Su-27 Valahia

"RRRRTTTT" manuver pesawat itu terganggu dan missile di belakangnya semakin mendekat, dan-

"BLARRRR" pesawat Su-27 itu terjatuh sambil mengeluarkan asap hitam dan meledak sebelum menyentuh tanah

(Garuda Eye) _"Perhatian semua pesawat, kami mendeteksi Laser Weaponary di Spiridus, sepertinya meriamnya sedang mengisi tenaga"_

(Rigel 2) _"Laser Weaponary!? Apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?!"_

"NNGGGIIIIINNGGG...ZZNNGGIIINNGGG" laser besar berwarna biru muncul dari arah barat daya dan laser itu mencoba memotong pesawat F-16C Fighting Falcon dari Indonesia

"BLARR...BLARR...BLARR...BLARR" beberapa pesawat Indonesia meledak karena terpotong laser dari senjata Laser Weaponary

(Rigel 1) _"Sial! Semuanya berpencar!"_

Semua pesawat Indonesia langsung berpencar agar Laser Weaponary dari pesawat Spiridus tidak membidik mereka

(Garuda Eye) _"Garuda Eye kepada semua pesawat, pemerintah Indonesia baru saja menyuruh kita untuk menuju ke pulau Kalimantan"_

(Antares 1) _"Jadi maksudmu kita akan membiarkan Valahia mengambil pulau Jawa!?"_

(Avalanche) _"Ini Avalanche, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan tetap disini untuk melindungi Indonesia"_

(Windhover) _"Aku juga"_

(Garuda Eye) _"Dengar! Ini hanya sementara, rencananya adalah menuju ke pulau Kalimantan, berkumpul bersama pak presiden dan TNI yang tersisa disana, lalu menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan pulau Jawa dan pulau Sulawesi kembali"_

(Rigel 1) _"Sial! Jika kami pergi ke Kalimantan, bagaimana dengan pulau Jawa?"_

(Garuda Eye) _"Kami dan pak presiden tidak mau kehilangan kalian, jadi tolong ikuti perintah"_

Dengan sangat terpaksa Rigel Team, skuadron Garuda, skuadron Antares, dan beberapa skuadron lainnya menuju ke pulau Kalimantan, sementara Avalanche dan Skuadron 15 yang dipimpin oleh Windhover masih mencoba menghentikan Spiridus, walaupun serangan mereka tidak berpengaruh pada Spiridus, mereka tetap berusaha, demi negara tercinta, Indonesia

"NNGGGIIINNGGG" senjata berbentuk lingkaran di bagian atas pesawat sedang mengisi tenaga, itu adalah senjata Electrolaser yang khusus untuk menembak jatuh pesawat dalam jarak menengah

"NNGGGIIINNGGG...ZZNNGGIIINNGG" dengan tanpa perasaan senjata Electrolaser itu memotong pesawat Indonesia dengan laser besar berwarna ungu

"BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR" semua pesawat dari skuadron 15 hancur karena terpotong laser, akhirnya hanya tinggal Avalanche sendirian

(Garuda Eye) _"Avalanche, segera menuju ke pulau Kalimantan sekarang, ikuti perintah"_

(Avalanche) _"Tidak, aku akan tetap disini untuk menjadi umpan, kalian pergilah"_

Avalanche lalu mengunci 2 pesawat Su-27 Valahia yang sedang mengikuti pesawat peringatan dini Indonesia dengan Advanced Medium Range Air To Air Missile "Fox 3"

"SSSSHHHH" 2 missile melesat dan mengejar 2 pesawat Su-27 Valahia, namun pilot pesawat Su-27 dengan cepat melakukan manuver menghindar sehingga missile yang diluncurkan Avalanche meleset, 2 pesawat Su-27 tadi berhenti mengikuti pesawat peringatan dini Indonesia dan malah mengejar Avalanche

Dengan lincah Avalanche menghindari missile yang diluncurkan oleh 2 pesawat Su-27 Valahia, namun tanpa ia sadari, ia malah mendekati Spiridus dan berada dalam jangkauan tembak senjata Electrolaser "NNGGIINNGG" senjata Electrolaser sedang mengisi tenaga, pilot pesawat Su-27 Valahia yang mengejar Avalanche terus mengejar Avalanche dan meluncurkan missile agar Avalanche tetap berada dalam jangkauan tembak senjata Electrolaser

"NNGGIINNGG...ZZNNGGIINNGG" senjata Electrolaser menembakkan lasernya dan langsung memotong pesawat Avalanche

"BLARRRR" pesawat Avalanche terpotong oleh laser dan meledak

Sementara itu di Laut Jawa, terlihat puluhan pesawat F-16C Fighting Falcon dari Indonesia dan satu pesawat Boeing E-3 Sentry sedang terbang beriringan menuju ke pulau Kalimantan

(Garuda Eye) _"Pesawat Avalanche tidak terlihat lagi di radar, aku rasa kalian mengerti apa maksudnya kan?"_

(Antares 1) _"Ini Antares 1, ya, kami mengerti"_

Kembali ke KRI Irian, saat ini KRI Irian juga berada di Laut Jawa, mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke pulau Jawa

"Hah~ aku harap kita tidak terlambat" ucap Minato penuh harap

"Kapten, ada kapal dari Indonesia sedang mendekati kita dari arah jam 10" kata Sasuke sambil melihat radar di dekatnya

"NNGGIITT" 2 kubah meriam GG di bagian depan kapal bergerak dan membidik kapal Indonesia, Sasuke yang melihat itu dari Anjungan langsung melarang mereka menembak kapal itu

\- Sasuke \- _"Tenanglah kru, itu kapal dari Indonesia"_

\- Kubah Meriam 2 \- _"Tadinya kupikir itu kapal musuh"_

"NNGGIITT" 2 kubah meriam GG yang membidik tadi langsung kembali ke posisi semula

(KRI Bung Tomo) _"Ini KRI Bung Tomo, KRI Irian, segera menuju ke pulau Kalimantan, ini perintah dari pemerintah Indonesia"_

(KRI Irian) _"Bukankah pulau Jawa sedang diserang? Lalu kenapa bapak Joko Widodo menyuruh kami ke pulau Kalimantan?"_

(KRI Bung Tomo) _"Pertanyaan kalian akan dijawab disana, segera menuju ke pulau Kalimantan, tolong ikuti perintah"_

KRI Irian menuju ke pulau Kalimantan bersama KRI Bung Tomo, di dalam anjungan kapal KRI Irian, Naruto menatap kosong komputer didepannya 'Ibu, sudah 3 tahun aku tidak melihatmu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa Ibu bahagia bersama Garra?' batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke yang menyadari tingkah aneh sahabat pirangnya langsung bertanya

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke sejenak, lalu kembali fokus ke komputer didepannya "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

Sasuke juga kembali fokus ke radar dan sonar didekatnya, dan Sasuke secara tidak sengaja melihat puluhan segitiga kecil berwarna putih di radar "Pesawat?" gumam Sasuke

Sasuke lalu melihat ke langit dari jendela anjungan kapal, Sasuke terkejut saat melihat puluhan pesawat F-16C Fighting Falcon dan satu pesawat Boeing E-3 Sentry sedang terbang beriringan, Sasuke lalu teringat dengan kakaknya, Uciha Itachi "Kakak, apa kau ada disana?" gumam Sasuke sambil terus melihat puluhan pesawat Indonesia di langit Laut Jawa

Sementara Naruto yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar Sasuke menggumam langsung teringat perkataan kakaknya dulu saat dia masih kecil

 **Flashback: On**

"Kakak, cita-cita itu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang duduk dan membaca buku di sofa

"Cita-cita? Um.. Cita-cita itu.." Naruko berfikir sejenak untuk memikirkan jawaban yang dapat dimengerti oleh adiknya, setelah mendapat jawaban yang cocok, Naruko tersenyum pada adiknya dan malah balik bertanya "Kalau Naru besar nanti, Naru ingin jadi apa?"

"Um.. Naru ingin jadi dokter"

"Nah, itulah cita-cita, sekarang Naru mengerti kan?" Naruto mengangguk tanda dia sudah mengerti, walaupun sebenarnya dia belum mengerti benar

"Apa kakak juga punya cita-cita?" tanya Naruto

"Iya" jawab Naruko singkat

"Apa cita-cita kakak?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Kakak ingin jadi pilot pesawat tempur"

 **Flashback: Off**

Naruto juga melihat puluhan pesawat Indonesia di langit Laut Jawa dari jendela anjungan, dia senang karena mendapat kembali ingatan tentang kakaknya, namun masih ada hal yang dipikirkan Naruto, yaitu, Dimana sebenarnya kakaknya?

'Aku harap kau sudah meraih cita-citamu kak' batin Naruto sambil terus melihat puluhan pesawat Indonesia

'Dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti'

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, dan selamat hari raya idul fitri (Reader: lebaran masih lama thor!) mohon maaf lahir dan batin

Apa para reader sekalian masih bingung dengan bentuk pesawat Spiridus? Kalau masih bingung silahkan cari gambarnya di google agar lebih jelas, tulis "Spiridus ace combat" pasti langsung ketemu gambarnya.

 **Menurut saya** bentuk pesawat Spiridus itu agak susah untuk di deskripsikan, hehehe, biasa, author lemah dalam deskripsi *dihajar reader*

Satu lagi, sebenarnya bentuk laser dari senjata Electrolaser itu bentuknya mirip seperti petir yang menyambar tiang listrik *author dihajar reader lagi* Reader: Jangan bercanda thor! Author: saya gak bercanda kok! Beneran bentuknya seperti petir, Cuma di ff ini author ubah bentuknya, biar para reader mudah membayangkannya #author ngomong dengan muka yang hampir hancur#

Oke, see you in next chap, saya juga harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka-luka saya setelah dihajar reader 2 kali, hehehe #Plak

Oh iya, kalian kok tega banget menghajar saya di bulan puasa? Reader: Yah, lupa kalo ini bulan puasa , Author: hehehe, hayo pada batal puasanya , Reader: Ini semua gara-gara lu thor! Author: Lho? Kok nyalahin saya? *author dihajar reader lagi*

Dan bisa kalian bayangkan betapa hancurnya muka saya karena dihajar kalian 3 kali

Next chap: "Chapter 5: Rescuing President"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rescuing President (Part 1)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, Sedikit OC, Alur kecepetan, Deskripsi minim dan tidak jelas, Aneh, GaJe, dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

(KRI Irian) _"Kapal itu tenggelam!"_ (Percakapan di radio)

\- Kubah meriam 2 \- _"Target terlihat"_ (Percakapan di radio kapal)

.

.

.

.

 **Indonesia, Pulau Kalimantan, Banjarmasin. 08 Juni 202X. Jam 16.18 Waktu Indonesia Tengah**

Kapal KRI Irian dan KRI Bung Tomo bersandar di Pelabuhan Trisakti, pelabuhan terbesar dan tersibuk di Kalimantan. Pelabuhan ini adalah pintu gerbang arus keluar masuk barang impor-ekspor maupun barang antar pulau dan negara.

Personil kapal KRI Irian turun dari kapal dengan tangga yang sudah disediakan, setelah turun mereka terkejut karena Presiden dan Wakil Presiden menyambut mereka

"Wew, kita disambut pak Presiden, Mas" bisik Aldi pada telinga Erik, Erik yang mendengar itu pun malah senyum-senyum, alhasil Aldi langsung heran melihat sahabatnya

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Aldi masih berbisik, dan Erik masih senyum-senyum, malah sekarang terkikik geli

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kesurupan? Kesambet? Atau Ke-GR-an dengan sambutan Pak Presiden?" tanya Aldi sedikit membesarkan suaranya sehingga Naruto –yang berada di sebelah Aldi– menoleh dan penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan dua sahabatnya ini

"Bukan" jawab Erik singkat, namun malah membuat Aldi dan Naruto semakin penasaran

"Lho, terus?"

"Geli tau! Bukannya kesambet atau kesurupan!" Aldi sweatdrop mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, sementara Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

Minato lalu menghampiri Presiden dan memberi hormat ala militer padanya "Maaf pak, sebenarnya kenapa bapak malah menyuruh kami kesini?"

"Dengar, aku menyuruh kalian kesini karena-" perkataan Presiden terpotong oleh teriakan Naruko dari belakang

"NARUUUUUUUUU" Naruto yang mendengar itu pun reflek menoleh ke Naruko yang sedang berlari menghampirinya, sementara personil kapal KRI Irian ada yang menoleh dan ada juga yang menutup telinga karena merasa terganggu dengan suara teriakan Naruko

'Grep' Naruko langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, Minato yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, dia senang Naruko bisa bertemu lagi dengan adiknya

"Huuueee.. Naru.. ternyata kau sudah besar" Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruko dan mundur beberapa langkah

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

GUBRAK!

 **Skip time**

 **Pelabuhan Trisakti. 08 Juni 202X. 16.47 Waktu Indonesia Tengah**

Di bagian luar anjungan (seperti balkon namun dengan teropong jarak jauh dan monopod sebagai penyangganya) kapal KRI Irian, Naruko sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada adiknya, sementara adiknya hanya menanggapi perkataan kakaknya dengan dua huruf, yaitu "Hn"

"KAU DENGAR KAN?!" teriakan Naruko sukses membuat Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit gagap karena terkejut plus takut dengan teriakan kakaknya

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruko, dia sangat kesal karena dia sudah menjelaskan segalanya selama kurang lebih setengah jam, namun adiknya tidak mendengarkannya

"Naruto" panggil gadis berambut indigo di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan bagian luar dan bagian dalam anjungan, Naruko yang tadinya ingin memukul kepala adiknya –karena kesal– malah mengurungkan niatnya

"Ada apa?" sahut Naruto

"Ayahmu ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, dia menunggumu di kamar nakhoda (kamar kapten)"

"Dia ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Aku tak tahu, sebaiknya kau menemuinya sekarang"

"Baiklah, bisa tunjukan aku jalan ke kamar nakhoda? Aku personil baru jadi-"

"Tentu, ikuti aku" Hinata dan Naruto pergi ke kamar nakhoda dan meninggalkan Naruko yang masih di bagian luar anjungan

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan menuju ke kamar nakhoda dengan keheningan yang menemani mereka

"Um,, Hinata, kalau tidak salah kau lebih tua satu tahun dariku kan?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang dari tadi menemani mereka

"Umm.. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Hinata singkat sambil mengangguk, lalu balik bertanya

"Ya,, Bukan apa-apa" keheningan kembali menemani mereka, namun tak lama karena Naruto bertanya lagi "Apa kamar nakhoda masih jauh?"

"Mungkin" Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka karena setiap Naruto bertanya, Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat dan wajah datar

setelah hampir 10 menit mereka menyusuri lorong antar ruangan yang sempit, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar nakhoda yang terbuat dari besi atau baja dan ada tulisan 'Commanding Officer KRI Irian'

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu

"Iya,, baiklah aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa" Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada di depan pintu kamar nakhoda, namun belum 10 langkah Hinata pergi, Naruto memanggilnya "Hinata"

Hinata berhenti melangkah namun ia tidak berbalik karena ia tidak mau menatap wajah Naruto saat ini

"Hmm" sahut Hinata dengan menggumam

"Terima kasih, sudah menunjukkan aku jalan kesini"

"Umm" Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu pergi

'Sifatnya mirip denganku saat aku masih kelas satu SMA , pendiam dan hanya berbicara seperlunya saja' batin Naruto sambil terkekeh, Naruto lalu masuk ke kamar nakhoda itu, di dalam, pria berumur 35 tahunan dengan rambut pirang cepak khas tentara dan baju PDL Layar TNI Angkatan Laut sedang duduk di kursi dengan meja di depannya (Mirip seperti kursi dan meja di ruang hokage)

"Ah,, kau sudah datang nak" Minato tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba

"Jadi, apa yang ingin ayah katakan?" tanya Naruto to the point

"Duduklah dulu"

"Tidak ada kursi lagi"

"Oh iya, aku lupa, hehehe" kata Minato sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat ayahnya yang memang terkadang pelupa, sama sepertinya

"Dengar nak, yang ingin ayah katakan adalah" Minato menggantung kata-katanya dan membuat Naruto semakin penasaran

"Tunggu dulu.. Apa yang ingin aku katakan tadi?"

GUBRAK!

'Aduh, pelupanya sudah sangat akut' batin Naruto sambil berdiri dan mengusap kepalanya setelah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda nak"

"Hah~ sudahlah, langsung saja ayah" kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri namun masih mengusap kepalanya

"Baiklah, dengar, aku ingin kau menjadi kapten kapal ini ji-" perkataan Minato terhenti saat Naruto menggebrak meja dan berteriak "APA?!"

"Woo~ tenang dulu nak, aku belum selesai" Naruto kembali berdiri dengan tegap

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kapten kapal ini jika aku sudah tiada"

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda ayah, ayah pasti akan tetap hidup sampai-"

"Valahia menyerang Kalimantan" lanjut Minato dengan wajah serius

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar "Jadi, ayah dapat mimpi lagi ya" Minato mengangguk "Kapan?" tanya Naruto

"Saat aku tertidur disini"

"Seperti apa mimpi itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan mimpi ayahnya yang selalu menjadi kenyataan, terbukti dengan mimpi Minato beberapa tahun lalu, Minato bermimpi kursi roda ayahnya, Jiraiya, dihinggapi puluhan bahkan ribuan burung gagak, Minato lalu berfikir bahwa Jiraiya –yang kakinya lumpuh dan saat ini menggunakan kursi roda– akan Mati. Dan benar saja, dua hari setelah dia mendapat mimpi itu, Jiraiya ditemukan tewas di kamarnya dengan luka sayatan di lengannya. Diduga Jiraiya bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya karena Jiraiya tidak punya kemauan untuk hidup setelah kakinya lumpuh

"Dengar, aku bermimpi aku ditembak oleh, entahlah siapa itu, dan dia menembakku tepat di kepalaku"

 **Di dalam anjungan**

Sasuke sedang meng-check radio dan _Earphone_ yang dipakainya, namun saat Sasuke sedang sibuk meng-check _Earphone_ , gadis berambut pink memanggilnya "Sasuke"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menoleh ke gadis yang tadi memanggilnya "Oh, kau gadis Jepang itu ya, um.. Maaf, aku lupa namamu"

"Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura"

"Ah iya, Sakura, maaf aku sedikit pelupa gara-gara tertular dari sahabatku"

"Maksudmu yang berambut pirang seperti bule itu?"

"Ya benar, hei, apa aku juga terlihat seperti bule?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap karena dia juga ingin seperti sahabat pirangnya yang terkadang dipanggil bule

"Tidak" jawab Sakura polos, dan jawaban Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke pundung di pojok ruang kendali anjungan

"Hihihi~ kau memang tidak terlihat seperti bule, tapi kau tampan seperti artis Korea" Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura dan bertanya "Benarkah?" Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah 'Hehehe, aku lebih tampan darimu bule' batin Sasuke

"Jadi kau disini Sasuke" Sasuke langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya

"Kakak?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya saat melihat kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di pintu yang menghubungkan bagian dalam anjungan dengan lorong antar ruangan yang sempit dan sedang tersenyum padanya

Itachi lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya "Lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah besar ya" senyum Sasuke semakin lebar karena yang dilakukan kakaknya saat ini sama seperti saat dia masih kecil. Saat dia sedang mengganggu kakaknya belajar karena dia ingin bermain, kakaknya malah menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya lalu berkata "Maaf Sasuke, lain kali saja ya"

"Hei, apa dia pacarmu? Dia cantik sekali" perkataan Itachi langsung membuat Sasuke dan Sakura salah tingkah

"Tidak, dia bukan pacarku kak, kami hanya.. Um.. Teman" kata Sasuke dengan rona merah di pipinya

"Ya, kami hanya teman"

"Hehehe, aku meragukan itu" Itachi lalu menuju ke bagian luar anjungan dan menghampiri Naruko yang sedang menunggu adiknya

"Sakura, saat aku sedang check _Earphone_ tadi kau memanggilku, ada apa?"

"Oh iya, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau kapal ini akan dipasang INMARSAT"

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar

"Kapal ini akan dipasang INMARSAT" Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, jika kapal ini dipasang INMARSAT, maka posisi Sasuke sebagai markonis akan terancam

INMARSAT (International Maritime Satelite) adalah operator telepon satelit tertua asal Britania Raya yang muncul pada tahun 1979, operator ini menggunakan 9 satelit sehingga cakupan tersedia di seluruh dunia kecuali daerah kutub

Alasan posisi Sasuke terancam adalah komunikasi dengan INMARSAT lebih cepat, tepat, dan akurat. Dan juga, para Mualim dan Kapten diperbolehkan menggunakan INMARSAT

'Jika memang benar kapal ini akan dipasang INMARSAT, lalu aku akan di bagian mana?' batin Sasuke bingung memikirkan nasibnya, Sasuke lalu menuju ke kamar nakhoda untuk bicara pada Minato

 **Di kamar nakhoda**

'BRAK' Sasuke membuka pintu baja atau pintu besi itu dengan kasar

"Pak, ada yang ingin aku-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Naruto juga ada di dalam kamar nakhoda

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Um... Mungkin nanti saja, lagipula ini tidak begitu penting" baru saja Sasuke akan pergi, Minato memanggilnya "Sasuke"

"Ya Pak?" sahut Sasuke

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Um... Apa benar kapal ini akan dipasang INMARSAT?"

"Ya, memang benar, lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" baru saja Sasuke akan pergi lagi, Minato kembali memanggilnya "Sasuke"

Sasuke hanya menoleh ke Minato yang sedang tersenyum, Sasuke yang melihat Minato tersenyum malah menelan ludah dan berfikir yang tidak-tidak 'Apa aku akan dikeluarkan?' batin Sasuke

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi Perwira senjata" Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, berarti bukan dia yang dikeluarkan, melainkan Naruto

"Tunggu, berarti Naruto dikeluarkan dari-"

"Tidak, Naruto akan jadi wakil kapten" Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena dia atau Naruto tidak dikeluarkan

 **2 Hari kemudian**

 **Pelabuhan Trisakti. 10 Juni 202X. 10.26 Waktu Indonesia Tengah**

Kapal KRI Irian sudah dipasang INMARSAT, dan amunisi seluruh senjata di kapal juga sudah penuh, kapal ini sudah siap untuk bertarung lagi. Namun karena Indonesia kekurangan kapal untuk bertarung melawan kapal-kapal Valahia, akhirnya kapal KRI Irian, KRI Bung Tomo, dan kapal-kapal lainnya terpaksa tetap di pulau Kalimantan

Pulau Kalimantan saat ini sudah dibangun radar jammer station yang entah berada di mana bangunan itu, sehingga kapal atau pesawat yang mencoba mendekati pulau ini radarnya akan terganggu. Dan jika Valahia nekad menerobos ke pulau ini, mereka harus menghadapi pesawat-pesawat Indonesia yang terkadang berpatroli terlebih dulu

Di geladak kapal KRI Irian, Naruto sedang berdiri di atas kubah meriam 1, kubah paling depan di bagian depan kapal. Entah apa yang Naruto lihat, dia hanya berdiri disana, membuat beberapa personil di geladak kapal heran melihat Naruto.

"Hei bule" Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke yang sedang naik ke atas kubah meriam dengan tangga, setelah berada di atas Sasuke lalu menghampiri Naruto "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"

 **Di ruang perawatan**

Gadis berambut indigo sedang mengatur radio kecil yang dipegangnya, setelah selesai, gadis berambut pink masuk ke ruang perawatan dan sedang membawa peta pulau Kalimantan

"Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Hinata sambil mencoba menghubungi seseorang di radio

"Iya, nama pulau ini pulau Kalimantan kan?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat peta pulau Kalimantan itu untuk memastikan

"Benar" jawab Hinata singkat

"Jadi peta yang aku ambil ini benar kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan peta itu pada Hinata

"Iya, itu benar petanya, Sakura-san. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya"

"Umm" Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda dia mengerti maksud Hinata

 **Bandar Udara Syamsudin Noor. 10 Juni 202X. 10.37 Waktu Indonesia Tengah**

Bandar Udara ini dulunya melayani Banjarmasin di Kalimantan selatan, namun setelah Valahia menyerang Indonesia, Bandar Udara ini sudah berganti menjadi Pangkalan Udara Militer (Lanud)

Di salah satu hanggar, pesawat peringatan dini Indonesia, Boeing E-3 Sentry, sedang diperbaiki oleh beberapa teknisi, mereka sedang memperbaiki mesin yang sebelumnya tertembak oleh meriam otomatis pesawat Valahia

"suara apa itu?" tanya salah satu teknisi Indonesia pada teknisi asal Australia di dekatnya menggunakan bahasa Inggris

"Entahlah" jawab teknisi Australia itu sambil terus memperbaiki mesin, saat suara itu semakin membesar, dia berhenti sejenak lalu melihat ke langit karena mungkin itu suara pesawat yang sedang lepas landas atau mendarat, namun yang dia lihat bukanlah pesawat, melainkan puluhan roket tak berpandu sedang meluncur lurus ke arah barisan pesawat F-16C Fighting Falcon Indonesia

"Oh, Shit" umpatnya kesal karena dia baru saja memperbaiki salah satu pesawat di barisan itu

"BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR" puluhan pesawat F-16C Indonesia hancur karena terkena roket, teknisi Australia tadi hanya bisa menatap kehancuran pesawat-pesawat Indonesia, dan dia sudah tahu siapa yang menyerang, yaitu Valahia

(Unknown) _"Bagaimana? Apa kalian melihat asap hitam dari sana?"_

Sakura dan Hinata melihat keluar dari jendela ruang perawatan, mereka tersenyum saat melihat asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi ke langit dari arah tenggara, artinya koordinat yang mereka berikan tidak salah

"Ya, kami melihatnya" kata Sakura

(Unknown) _"Bagus, berarti koordinat yang kalian berikan tepat, baiklah serangan selanjutnya"_

(Hinata) _"Koordinat 0-2-5 , Elevasi 2-2-0"_

Sementara itu di Laut Jawa, 2 kapal perusak Valahia sedang mengatur peluncur roket berbentuk persegi panjang ke koordinat yang diberitahu Hinata, peluncur roket itu lalu naik 22 derajat sesuai dengan elevasi yang dikatakan Hinata, yaitu 2-2-0 artinya naik 22 derajat

"SSHH...SSHH...SSHH...SSHH...SSHH...SSHH...SSHH" 2 kapal perusak itu meluncurkan puluhan roketnya secara bersamaan dan roket itu menuju ke Bandar Udara Syamsudin Noor

Sementara itu di Bandar Udara Syamsudin Noor, teknisi Indonesia yang tadinya memperbaiki pesawat peringatan dini Indonesia malah berlari menyelamatkan diri bersama teknisi lainnya

"NGIING...WUSH...WUSH...WUSH" beberapa roket melintasi menara pengawas, lalu meluncur lurus ke hanggar pesawat peringatan dini Indonesia

"BLARRR...BLARRRR...BLARRR...BLARRR" hanggar pesawat peringatan dini itu hancur, dan sudah dipastikan pesawatnya juga ikut hancur. Hanggar pesawat Su-27 dan pesawat Su-30 Indonesia juga hancur

Banyak teknisi yang berlari menyelamatkan diri, sementara pilot Indonesia langsung menuju ke pesawat yang masih tersisa lalu mencoba lepas landas, namun saat pesawat-pesawat Indonesia itu baru saja di landasan pacu, puluhan roket tak berpandu yang diluncurkan 2 kapal perusak Valahia di Laut Jawa meluncur lurus ke arah mereka, pesawat-pesawat Indonesia itu langsung mencoba lepas landas, namun sayang semuanya terlambat

"BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR" pesawat-pesawat Indonesia itu hancur sebelum mengudara, dan landasan pacu pun juga hancur

Sakura dan Hinata hanya tersenyum puas melihat kepulan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi ke langit dari arah tenggara

"Jika pangkalan dan landasan pacunya hancur, pesawat-pesawat Indonesia itu tidak akan bisa lepas landas" kata Hinata

"Dan jika pesawat-pesawat itu tidak bisa lepas landas, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu pesawat Valahia menghancurkan pulau ini" tambah Sakura

Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata, gadis cantik berumur 20 tahun asal Jepang ini adalah mata-mata atau agen rahasia dari Jepang, mereka bekerja untuk Valahia 8 bulan lalu dan mereka selalu bisa mendapat informasi tentang apapun. Dan juga, mereka agen rahasia yang sangat terlatih sehingga mereka dapat memperkirakan koordinat dan elevasi untuk serangan jarak jauh dengan tepat, mereka juga dilatih untuk dapat mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri, sehingga saat mereka di interogasi dengan alat pendeteksi kebohongan, mereka tidak akan dicurigai karena detak jantung mereka yang stabil, tidak gugup dan tidak cemas.

Sementara itu di Laut Jawa, 2 kapal perusak Indonesia sedang berlayar ke pulau Sumatra, di dalam anjungan salah satu kapal perusak Indonesia, Presiden dan Wakil Presiden Indonesia sedang melihat 2 kapal perusak Valahia –yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh– menggunakan teropong jarak jauh

"Itu kapal Valahia kan?" tanya Presiden Indonesia pada kapten kapal yang juga sedang melihat kapal Valahia menggunakan teropong jarak jauh

"Iya Pak" jawab kapten kapal

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana Pak? Kita serang mereka? Atau kita biarkan saja?" kali ini kapten kapal yang bertanya

"Mungkin sebaiknya-"

"BLARRRRRR" seluruh kapal bergetar hebat karena tertembak roket dari helikopter AH-64 Apache yang terbang dari geladak bagian belakang kapal perusak Valahia

"Apa itu?!" tanya sang kapten

"Pak, ada helikopter UH-60 Blackhawk mendarat di geladak belakang" kata salah satu personil di ruang kendali anjungan

"Sial! Mereka pasti membawa personil bersenjata! Semuanya cepat-"

'BRAK' belum selesai sang kapten menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu ruang kendali anjungan sudah dibuka dengan kasar oleh beberapa personil kapal perusak Valahia. Personil itu memakai rompi antipeluru dan ada tulisan 'VAL NAVY' di dada , dan membawa senjata M4A1 dengan bidikan ACOG dan pegangan depan vertikal

"Angkat tangan kalian!" teriak salah satu personil bersenjata itu dengan bahasa inggris

Dengan sangat terpaksa semua personil termasuk Presiden dan Wakil Presiden menuruti perintah mereka, dalam hati sang kapten merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa menyuruh semua personil untuk bersiap di posisi tempur

Kembali ke KRI Irian, saat ini Minato sedang menyusuri lorong di dalam anjungan sambil membawa buku, dia sedang menuju ke ruang perawatan untuk mencatat beberapa obat

Saat Minato membuka pintu ruang perawatan, ia sangat terkejut karena melihat Sakura dan Hinata sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di radio kecil yang dipegang Hinata

"Kalian bicara dengan siapa?" pertanyaan Minato tidak dijawab oleh dua gadis Jepang itu, sebagai gantinya Hinata mengambil pistol dengan peredam suara yang ada di kantong pahanya lalu membidik kepala Minato. Minato yang melihat itu hanya pasrah, jika dia berlari, Hinata pasti akan menembaknya, jadi lebih baik seperti ini saja. Minato juga tidak percaya mimpinya dua hari lalu menjadi kenyataan

"Jadi, kalian mata-mata ya?" tanya Minato sambil menghela nafas dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Sakura

"Aku harap kalian ketahuan secepatnya"

"Kami tidak akan ketahuan. Karena kami akan membunuh siapapun yang tahu kalau kami adalah mata-mata" kata Sakura

" _Sayonara, Captain_ "

Minato langsung tergeletak di lantai ruang perawatan dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah, karena pistol yang dipakai Hinata menggunakan peredam suara, jadi suara dari pistol hampir tidak terdengar

Sakura lalu mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke tempat tidur yang ada di sana dan pergi dari ruang perawatan bersama Hinata

Sementara itu di geladak kapal, Naruto dan Sasuke masih di atas kubah 1 sambil membicarakan sesuatu, saat mereka sedang tertawa karena membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu, Aldi memanggil mereka dari bawah "Naruto!"

"Ada apa?" sahut Naruto

"Ikutlah denganku" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung turun dari kubah 1 dengan melompat lalu mengekor di belakang Aldi

Saat Naruto tiba di dalam ruang perawatan, Naruto sangat terkejut karena ayahnya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi

"Ini tidak mungkin" kata Naruto lirih, dia tidak percaya mimpi ayahnya dua hari lalu akan menjadi kenyataan, Naruto kemudian mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa yang berbaring di tempat tidur itu untuk melihat lebih jelas sekaligus memastikan bahwa yang berbaring di sana bukan ayahnya, namun dilihat dari rambut pirang cepak khas tentara itu, Naruto semakin yakin kalau itu ayahnya karena di kapal KRI Irian, hanya Naruto dan ayahnya yang berambut pirang

"Naruto" Naruto menoleh ke gadis berambut indigo yang sedang menghampirinya dan memberikan pistol dengan peredam suara

"Aku menemukan pistol ini di lantai, aku rasa ayahmu bunuh diri dengan pistol ini" kata Hinata sambil memberikan pistol itu pada Naruto

"Tapi, ini tidak masuk akal, kenapa ayahku bunuh diri? Bukankah-"

'GREP' Hinata yang merasa pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh tubuh tak bernyawa itu, langsung menoleh dan terkejut karena Minato menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hinata, seolah ingin memberitahu Naruto bahwa Hinata lah yang membunuhnya

Semua personil yang berada di dalam ruang perawatan pun terkejut, bagaimana mungkin Minato yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi bisa menggenggam pergelangan tangan seseorang, begitulah yang dipikirkan personil di sana

Regi yang paling parah, dia ketakutan setengah mati melihat Minato menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata, padahal Minato sudah mati. Lalu Regi mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak, dia berfikir kalau Minato mati suri, atau dia masih hidup

"DIA BELUM MATI! DIA BELUM MATI!" teriak Regi panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Minato, sementara Hinata langsung melepaskan genggaman Minato dan menjauh dari tempat tidur itu

"REGI! BISA DIAM TIDAK!" Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Regi langsung berteriak karena terganggu dengan teriakan Regi

"BLARRRRRR" seluruh ruangan bergetar, banyak personil yang terjatuh karena getarannya yang cukup kuat

"Apa itu?!" kali ini Naruto yang berteriak

"Naru! Dimana ayah?" Naruko dan Itachi tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang perawatan, Naruko sama terkejutnya dengan adiknya saat melihat ayahnya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, Naruko lalu mendekati tempat tidur ayahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas

"Kakak? Bukankah kau seharusnya di-" belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Itachi sudah menjawabnya "Kami datang kesini karena Bandar Udara Syamsudin diserang Valahia"

"Jadi maksudmu Valahia menyerang Kalimantan?" tanya Naruto memastikan

"Iya, kita harus pergi dari sini dan menyusul Presiden yang diculik Valahia"

"Kakak tahu darimana?"

"Kapten kapal menghubungi kami dengan telepon satelit (INMARSAT)"

"Baiklah semuanya, kita harus pergi dari sini lalu menyelamatkan Presiden. Semuanya bersiap di bagian kalian, cepat" mendengar perintah Naruto, semua personil di ruang perawatan langsung pergi dan bersiap di bagian mereka, akhirnya hanya tinggal Naruto dan kakaknya

"Kak, kita harus ke ruang kendali anjungan" ajak Naruto namun kakaknya hanya diam, dia masih menatap kosong sang ayah yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi

Naruto menghela nafas "Aku akan menunggumu di sana kak" Naruto lalu pergi dari ruang perawatan dan meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih menatap kosong sang ayah

 **Di dalam anjungan**

Semua personil di ruang kendali sedang meng-check kemudi, komputer, radar, dan yang lainnya. Setelah selesai, Hinata lalu menghubungi Masinis dengan radio

\- Hinata \- _"Masinis, status mesin?"_

\- Masinis \- _"Semua mesin siap, kita siap berlayar"_

"Regi, maju penuh" perintah Hinata pada sang juru mudi

"Maju penuh, baiklah"

KRI Irian perlahan meninggalkan pelabuhan Trisakti bersama KRI Bung Tomo dan beberapa kapal lainnya, terkadang Sasuke menembak beberapa roket yang meluncur lurus ke kapal dengan Phalanx CIWS, dan Sasuke juga menembak beberapa pesawat Valahia yang mencoba mendekati kapal dengan meriam AK-100

 **Laut Jawa. 10 Juni 202X. 11.56 Waktu Indonesia Tengah**

Di Laut Jawa, kapal perusak berpeluru kendali (Guided Missile Destroyer [DDG]) , kapal korvet, dan satu kapal penjelajah kelas Sverdlov dari Indonesia sedang mengikuti armada Valahia yang sedang menuju ke pulau Jawa, di armada itu ada 2 kapal tempur, 2 kapal penjelajah, 2 kapal perusak, dan 1 kapal induk

Di dalam anjungan salah satu kapal perusak Valahia, Presiden dan Wakil Presiden sedang ditanya beberapa hal oleh sang kapten kapal

"Kenapa kau pergi ke pulau Sumatra? Apa ada sesuatu di pulau itu?" tanya sang kapten pada Presiden dengan bahasa Inggris

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Presiden

Sang kapten berdecih pelan, dia lalu mengambil pistol di kantong pahanya dan membidik kepala Presiden

"Kau tahu apa ini?" tanya kapten masih menggunakan bahasa Inggris

"Pistol, lalu kenapa?" jawab Presiden lalu balik bertanya

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dengan ini"

Presiden menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin, takut sang kapten benar-benar akan menembaknya

"Pak, ada 1 kapal perusak, 1 kapal korvet, dan 1 kapal penjelajah sedang membentuk formasi satu di belakang kita" kata salah satu personil yang sedang melihat radar

Sementara itu di dalam anjungan kapal KRI Irian, Naruto sedang melihat armada Valahia dengan teropong jarak jauh, disaat Naruto sedang sibuk melihat armada Valahia, Hinata menyentuh bahunya dan membuatnya tersentak kaget

"Siapa kapten kapal ini?" tanya Hinata

Semua personil di ruang kendali anjungan langsung memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada Naruto

"Siapa yang punya pangkat tinggi?" tanya Naruto pada semua personil di ruang kendali anjungan

"Kau" jawab Regi

"Hei bule, kau itu wakil kapten. Jadi kaulah kaptennya sekarang karena kapten sebelumnya sudah,, dead" kata Sasuke sedikit memelankan suaranya di kata 'dead'

"Ini kapalmu sekarang Pak, kau kaptennya sekarang" kata Sakura

Naruto berfikir sejenak sambil melihat armada Valahia yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan 3 kapal Indonesia di belakangnya, Naruto lalu menghubungi kru meriam dengan radio

\- Naruto \- _"Kubah 1, beri tembakan peringatan, tiga peluru, 6 mil, arah kanan"_

\- Kubah 1 \- _"Kubah 1, dimengerti, membidik target"_

"NNGGIITT" kubah 1 bergerak dan membidik kapal tempur Valahia yang berada di belakang kapal perusak

\- Kubah 1 \- _"Siap menembak Pak!"_

\- Naruto \- _"Tembak!"_

"BLOOOMM" kubah 1 menembakkan meriamnya, jalur peluru terlihat seperti asap putih tipis dan pelurunya juga terlihat meluncur lurus ke kapal tempur Valahia

"NGIIING...WUSH…WUSH…WUSH" 3 peluru yang ditembakkan kubah 1 tadi meleset dan hampir mengenai anjungan kapal, terlihat dari jalur pelurunya

\- Naruto \- _"Kenapa pelurunya terlihat? Seharusnya pelurunya tidak terlihat sedikit pun"_

\- Kubah 1 \- _"Maaf Pak, kami lupa memberitahumu, peluru yang kita gunakan sekarang bukan tipe AP (Armor Piercing), tapi tipe HE (High Explosive)"_

"Pantas saja pelurunya terlihat" gumam Sasuke

"NNGGIITT" kali ini 2 kubah dengan 3 meriam 30.5cm di bagian belakang kapal tempur Valahia membidik kapal KRI Irian, meriamnya lalu membidik ke atas agar pelurunya jatuh tepat di kapal KRI Irian

"BLOOMM…BLOOMM" meriam itupun menembak, 6 peluru terlihat melayang tinggi di langit dan jalur pelurunya terlihat seperti jalur peluru tipe HE yang ditembakkan kubah 1, peluru itu lalu terbakar seperti sebuah meteorit yang terbakar di atmosfer

"Serangan di cakrawala" kata Sakura sambil melihat radar

"Sasuke, tangkis dengan CIWS" Sasuke yang mendengar perintah sang kapten, langsung mengambil alih Phalanx CIWS dan menembak 6 peluru yang berjatuhan

"NNGGIITT" seluruh Phalanx CIWS yang berada di geladak kapal langsung membidik ke atas

"DDDRRRTTT"

"BLARR…BLARR…BLARR...BLARR" semua peluru yang berjatuhan tadi meledak sebelum menyentuh kapal, namun karena ledakannya cukup besar, ruang kendali anjungan bergetar, personil di dekat jendela anjungan pun berlutut untuk berlindung dari ledakan dan getaran

"Itu peluru tipe HE" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari berlututnya

Sementara itu, di dalam anjungan kapal perusak berpeluru kendali Indonesia nomor 77 (IDN DDG-77) , sang kapten sedang melihat kapal KRI Irian dengan teropong jarak jauh

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan kapal kebanggaan Indonesia mengatasi semuanya sendiri, cepat siapkan meriamnya" perintah sang kapten kapal pada Perwira Senjata

"Baik Pak" sahut Perwira Senjata

\- Ferdy \- _"Mount 77 target terkunci, tolong siapkan amunisinya"_

\- Surya \- _"Dimengerti, mengisi amunisi Mount 77"_

"NNGGIITT" kubah meriam kaliber 12.7cm di bagian depan kapal bergerak dan membidik kapal tempur Valahia

Sementara itu di dek bawah, 2 personil kapal sedang memasukkan peluru tipe HE ke dalam tempat khusus untuk mengisi ulang meriam

"Hei kita menembak kapal apa?" tanya salah satu personil yang membantu Surya mengisi ulang meriam

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Surya sambil memasukkan peluru itu lalu menghubungi Ferdy

\- Surya \- _"Amunisi siap"_

"Siap menembak Pak!" kata Perwira Senjata pada kapten

"Tembak!"

"DAR" suara tembakan meriam itu seperti suara senjata Sniper, peluru pun meluncur lurus ke kapal tempur Valahia dengan kecepatan tinggi

"BLAMM" peluru tadi terkena di lambung kapal, walaupun kerusakannya tidak seberapa, itu cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian 2 kubah di bagian belakang agar tidak membidik kapal KRI Irian

2 kubah itu lalu membidik kapal IDN DDG-77 , dengan sedikit panik kapten memberitahu Perwira Senjata untuk bersiap menembak peluru yang berjatuhan

"BLOOMM...BLOOMM" 2 kubah di kapal tempur Valahia menembakkan meriamnya, 6 peluru pun berjatuhan ke kapal IDN DDG-77

"Serangan mengarah ke kapal nomor 77" kata salah satu personil kapal KRI Irian yang berada di bagian luar anjungan

"DDDRRRTTT" Phalanx CIWS di atas anjungan kapal IDN DDG-77 mulai menembak peluru yang berjatuhan, namun satu peluru tidak berhasil tertembak dan-

"TANG" peluru yang tidak berhasil tertembak tadi mendarat di geladak depan, semua personil di ruang kendali kebingungan karena pelurunya tidak meledak

"Kenapa pelurunya tidak-"

"BLARRRRRR" kapal bergetar hebat, banyak personil yang jatuh ke lantai ruang kendali karena getarannya yang sangat kuat

"Pak! Lambung kapal kita berlubang!" kata salah satu personil di ruang kendali

"Sial! Cepat beritahu personil di dek bawah agar menuju ke ruang kendali! Lorong mungkin akan penuh dengan air karena air masuk lewat lubang itu!" perintah kapten pada salah satu personil

"Baik Pak!"

"Ferdy terus tembak mereka!" perintah sang kapten pada Perwira Senjata

"DAR…DAR" kubah meriam 12.7cm itu terus menembak, mencoba melakukan serangan balasan walaupun kerusakannya tidak seberapa

"RRSSHH…BLAMMM" satu peluru terkena di anjungan kapal tempur, sementara satu peluru meleset dan mengenai air bukan target

Kali ini semua kapal di armada Valahia membidik kapal IDN DDG-77 dengan meriamnya, lalu-

"BLOOMM...BLOOMM...BLOOMM...BLOOMM...BLOOMM" mereka pun menembakkan meriam mereka bersamaan, membuat langit penuh dengan peluru mereka yang mulai berjatuhan ke kapal IDN DDG-77

"TANG…TANG...TANG...TANG...TANG...TANG" semua peluru yang jumlahnya puluhan tadi sukses mendarat di geladak depan, geladak belakang, lambung kapal, dan anjungan. Sang kapten hanya pasrah karena sudah terlambat untuk meninggalkan kapal sebelum semua peluru itu meledak

"BLARRRR...BLARRRR...BLARRRR" terjadi tiga kali ledakan, menghancurkan anjungan, geladak depan, dan geladak belakang. Lalu-

"BLARRRRRRRRR" ledakan besar pun terjadi karena ruang penyimpanan amunisinya meledak, kapal hancur berkeping-keping, anjungan dan lambung kapal tenggelam ke dasar laut, sementara serpihan kapal mengapung di permukaan laut

Di dalam anjungan kapal KRI Bung Tomo, personil di dekat jendela berlutut untuk berlindung dari ledakan dan getaran –yang sampai ke ruang kendali– mereka lalu bangkit dan hanya bisa menatap serpihan kapal yang masih mengapung di permukaan laut

Di dalam anjungan kapal KRI Irian, personil di dekat jendela ruang kendali anjungan melakukan hal yang sama seperti personil di anjungan kapal KRI Bung Tomo

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apa ada yang selamat?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang melihat serpihan kapal menggunakan teropong jarak jauh

"Negatif Pak, tidak ada selamat" jawab Hinata

Naruto terus memikirkan cara untuk membuat armada Valahia menyerah agar Naruto dan beberapa personil dapat menyelamatkan Presiden dan Wakil Presiden tanpa ada kontak senjata di dalam kapal perusak Valahia dan tidak ada baku tembak antara armada Valahia dan kapalnya

"Pak, tolong berikan aku perintah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan Pak" kata Regi sedikit mengganggu Naruto yang sedang berfikir

Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan agar armada Valahia menyerah, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerang armada Valahia

"Kita akan menyerang mereka, itulah perintahnya" semua personil terkejut mendengar perintah Naruto, mereka takut kapal ini akan meledak dan tenggelam seperti kapal IDN DDG-77 . Sasuke ingin sekali membantah perintah itu, namun karena Naruto sekarang adalah kapten kapal, Sasuke tidak bisa membantahnya. Akhirnya hanya Regi sendirian yang berani membantah perintah itu

"Menyerang mereka? Pak, bukankah lebih baik jika-" belum sempat Regi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah membentaknya

"Kau bilang ingin perintah kan?! Itulah perintahnya! Semuanya bersiap!" semua personil hanya pasrah dan mengikuti perintah Naruto walaupun sebenarnya mereka sangat tidak ingin melakukannya

"Regi, maju penuh" perintah Naruto

"Maju penuh, baik Pak"

Personil di anjungan kapal KRI Bung Tomo heran melihat Kapal KRI Irian maju dan mendekati armada Valahia

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia nekad sekali. Maju penuh, kita harus membantu mereka" perintah sang kapten pada juru mudi

KRI Bung Tomo juga ikut maju dan menyamai kecepatannya dengan kecepatan kapal KRI Irian, sementara itu di dalam anjungan kapal KRI Irian, Naruto melihat armada Valahia dengan teropong jarak jauh, dia lalu menghubungi kru meriam dengan radio

\- Naruto \- _"Apa meriamnya sudah siap?"_

\- Kubah 1 \- _"Kubah 1 sedang mengisi ulang Pak"_

"NNGGIITT" 2 kubah dengan 3 meriam 20cm di bagian belakang kapal penjelajah Valahia bergerak dan membidik kapal KRI Irian, kapten kapal KRI Bung Tomo yang melihat itu langsung memberikan perintah untuk menembak kapal penjelajah itu

"NNGGIITT" kubah meriam 12.7cm di bagian depan kapal bergerak membidik kapal penjelajah Valahia

"DAR" meriam itu pun menembak, satu peluru meluncur lurus ke kapal dengan kecepatan tinggi dan jalur pelurunya juga terlihat seperti jalur peluru tipe HE yang ditembakkan kubah 1

"BLAMMM" peluru tadi terkena di lambung kapal dan membuat kapal sedikit bergetar, dua kubah meriam di bagian belakang kapal penjelajah Valahia yang tadinya membidik kapal KRI Irian sekarang malah membidik kapal KRI Bung Tomo

"BLOOMM...BLOOMM" 6 peluru pun melayang tinggi di langit, lalu peluru itu mulai berjatuhan ke kapal KRI Bung Tomo

"DDDRRRTTT" Phalanx CIWS di atas anjungan kapal KRI Bung Tomo mulai menembak peluru yang berjatuhan, namun satu peluru tidak berhasil tertembak dan-

"TANG" peluru tadi sukses mendarat di geladak depan, semua personil di ruang kendali langsung berpegangan pada apapun di dekat mereka agar tidak jatuh ke lantai ruang kendali

"BLARRRRRRR"

"Pak! KRI Bung Tomo terkena! Mereka kena Pak!" teriak Regi sambil menunjuk kapal KRI Bung Tomo yang mulai tenggelam

"Arahkan kapalnya ke 2-8-0" perintah Naruto seperti tidak peduli dengan teriakan Regi

"Pak, sebaiknya kita mundur dan mencari bantuan terlebih dulu. Kita sendirian melawan 7 kapal, sudah pasti kita tidak akan menang" kali ini Hinata yang mencoba membantah perintah Naruto, namun Naruto masih keras kepala

"Sasuke, ambil alih Phalanx CIWS dan bersiap menembak peluru yang berjatuhan" kali ini Sasuke juga mencoba membantah perintah Naruto

"Pak, aku tidak bisa menembak semuanya, ada kemungkinan satu atau dua peluru terkena di geladak depan. Satu peluru saja cukup untuk menenggelamkan satu kapal korvet, bagaimana jika 3, 13, atau mungkin 30 peluru yang terkena di geladak depan?"

"Pak, kita kalah jumlah, sebaiknya jangan membuat keputusan yang akan membunuh kita semua" Sakura juga ikut membantah perintah Naruto, Naruto akhirnya menyerah, dia pergi dari ruang kendali, namun sebelum dia membuka pintu ruang kendali-

"Hinata, untuk sementara ini kau yang menjadi kapten"

"Baiklah Pak" kata Hinata sambil mengangguk

"Kau mau kemana Pak?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku ingin ke ruang perawatan" Naruto lalu pergi dari ruang kendali anjungan

"Regi, belok tajam ke kanan, kita harus pergi menjauh sebelum armada itu menembak kita" perintah Hinata pada sang juru mudi

"Belok tajam ke kanan, baik Pak! Maksudku, nyonya, atau... Aarrgghh, bodo amat!" kata Regi sambil mengacak rambut hitam cepaknya, Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat sang juru mudi

Kapal KRI Irian lalu berbelok 180 derajat ke kanan, kapal pun sedikit miring, sehingga beberapa personil di dekat jendela anjungan terpaksa berpegangan pada apapun di dekat mereka

2 kubah meriam di bagian belakang kapal penjelajah dan kapal tempur Valahia kembali ke posisi semula karena kapal KRI Irian sudah tidak berada dalam jangkauan tembak

Di bagian luar anjungan, Sasuke sedang melihat kubah meriam di kapal tempur Valahia dengan teropong jarak jauh disangga monopod

"Kenapa mereka tidak menyerang?" gumam Sasuke

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka tidak menyerang?" tanya personil di sebelah kanan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena dia masih sibuk melihat armada Valahia

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kali ini personil di sebelah kiri Sasuke juga bertanya, membuat Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan mereka berdua

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam sebentar?"

"Hei, siapa yang memimpin kapal ini?" tanya personil di sebelah kanan

"Naruto" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Apa kau bercanda?! Naruto memimpin kapal ini?!"

"Lebih baik Hinata yang memimpin kapal ini daripada Naruto" kata personil di sebelah kiri

"KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI!" teriak personil di sebelah kanan

"JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH!" bentak Sasuke dan personil di sebelah kiri bersamaan

 **Di ruang perawatan**

Naruto dan kakaknya sedang berdiri di dekat tempat tidur Minato, Naruko masih menatap kosong ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi

"Kak, sudah berapa kali kakak terjatuh ke lantai saat kapal bergetar?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan, namun pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, membuat Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak bertanya apapun pada kakaknya yang masih belum rela sang ayah pergi

'Ayah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bukan kapten yang baik, aku hampir saja membuat keputusan yang salah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batin Naruto hampir putus asa

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescuing President (Part 2)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, Sedikit OC, GaJe, Aneh, Deskripsi minim dan tidak jelas, Dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

(KRI Irian) _"Kapal itu tenggelam!"_ (Percakapan di INMARSAT atau radio)

\- Kubah 1 \- _"Target terlihat"_ (Percakapan di radio kapal)

A/N: jika ada tulisan (2x), artinya dua buah. Contoh (2x Phalanx CIWS)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Laut Jawa. 10 Juni 202X. 18.57 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

Kapal KRI Irian saat ini sedang berlayar ke pulau Sumatra, lebih tepatnya ke Palembang karena Naruto ingin memakamkan ayahnya di sana.

Semua personil di ruang kendali anjungan masih siap di bagian mereka masing-masing, walaupun malam ini laut sangat tenang dan bulan sedikit menyinari ruang kendali, mereka harus tetap siaga karena ada kemungkinan Valahia menyerang secara tiba-tiba

Di bagian luar anjungan, Sasuke sedang mengawasi 1-8-0 sampai 2-7-0 dengan teropong jarak jauh disangga monopod 'Anjrit! Masa malam-malam begini aku disuruh mengawasi?' batin Sasuke kesal

"Sasuke, kau menemukan sesuatu?" Sasuke reflek menoleh karena ada yang memanggilnya

"Sejauh ini tidak ada apa-apa Sakura" Sasuke lalu kembali mengawasi laut dan langit yang gelap

Sementara itu di geladak depan, sang Kapten A.K.A Uzumaki Naruto sedang duduk di atas kubah 1 bersama Mualim 2 A.K.A Hyuuga Hinata. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius, sehingga membuat Sasuke malah mengawasi mereka berdua, bukannya mengawasi 1-8-0 sampai 2-7-0

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' Sasuke baru saja ingin menyusul mereka namun-

"Mau kemana?" Sakura berada di pintu dan menghalangi Sasuke

"Um.. Toilet" Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, Sasuke memang ingin ke toilet sebelum menyusul sang Kapten dan Mualim 2

"Baiklah, tapi cepat" Sasuke langsung berlari ke toilet agar Sakura tidak menganggap dia berbohong

...

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar menemukan pistol itu di lantai. Tidak mungkin aku-"

"Lalu kenapa pistol itu mirip dengan pistol milikmu?" Hinata terdiam. Ia sudah menduga, pasti Naruto akan mencurigainya. Seharusnya ia menaruh pistolnya di lantai atau di dekat mayat Minato dan membiarkan orang lain yang mengambilnya

"NNGGIITT...DUAK" kubah 2 bergerak ke bawah dan meriam di tengah tepat menghantam kepala Naruto

Di dalam kubah 2, kru meriam tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat 'hiasan' di kepala sang Kapten. Mereka memang sengaja melakukannya karena merasa terganggu dengan sang Kapten yang dari tadi terus mengintrogasi Hinata seperti gadis itu yang membunuh ayahnya (padahal memang iya #PLAK)

"Sialan kalian! Beraninya kalian melakukan ini!" Naruto marah-marah tepat di depan kamera khusus untuk kru membidik target. Namun bukannya takut, para kru justru semakin tertawa melihat 'hiasan' sang Kapten yang bentuknya sangat aneh

"Pak, ada yang ingin aku- Eh? Hahaha" Sasuke yang baru saja naik ke kubah 1 dengan tangga juga langsung tertawa melihat 'hiasan' di kepala Naruto

"Diam!" Sasuke langsung berhenti tertawa, sementara Hinata yang ingin ikut tertawa malah mengurungkan niatnya

Sementara itu di bagian luar anjungan, Regi sedang mengamati sesuatu yang aneh dari arah 1-3-0 dengan teropong jarak jauh disangga monopod "Benda apa itu?"

Regi lalu masuk ke dalam anjungan dan memberitahu Sakura "Sakura, ada sesuatu datang dari arah 1-3-0"

"Kapal?" tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena gelap"

\- Sakura \- _"Benda tak diketahui dari arah 1-3-0, personil di dek, tolong sinari benda itu dengan lampu sorot dan tetap siaga"_

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berhenti marah-marah dan mendekat ke beberapa personil yang sedang menyorot benda itu

"Pak" salah satu personil di dekat Naruto langsung memberikan teropong jarak jauh pada Naruto

"Itu kapal sekoci" gumam Naruto lalu memberikan teropong jarak jauh pada Sasuke yang kebetulan baru saja sampai

"Ya, itu kapal sekoci. Dan ada seseorang di kapal itu" gumam Sasuke

"Siapkan pengait, kita angkat kapal itu ke geladak" perintah Naruto pada seluruh personil di dekatnya

Setelah kapal sekoci tadi dinaikkan ke geladak, Wakil Presiden Indonesia langsung memeluk Naruto dan berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya

"Pak, bagaimana bapak bisa berada di kapal sekoci? Bukankah bapak diculik oleh Valahia?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat baju Wakil Presiden yang basah dan kaki Wakil Presiden yang mengeluarkan darah

"Mereka tidak membutuhkanku, jadi aku langsung dibuang ke laut seperti sampah saja" jawab Wakil Presiden sambil menggigil karena kedinginan

\- Naruto \- _"Medis, segera ke geladak tengah, ada satu orang terluka disini"_

 **Skip time**

 **4 hari kemudian**

 **Palembang. 14 Juni 202X. 13.25 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

Setelah Minato dimakamkan, semua personil kapal KRI Irian kembali ke kapal untuk mengisi amunisi senjata dan memperbaiki beberapa lubang di lambung kapal karena tertembak missile dari pesawat Valahia di Kalimantan

Sementara semua personil bekerja, Naruto dan Wakil Presiden sedang membicarakan sesuatu di geladak tengah

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan ke Amerika, mereka bilang mereka akan membantu kita" kata Wakil Presiden

"Kapan bantuannya akan tiba?" tanya Naruto

"Ya.. Sebenarnya bantuannya sudah tiba, tapi mereka sedang berada di pelabuhan Tanjung Api Api"

"Jadi mereka mengirim kapal?"

"Ya, tepat sekali"

"Kapal apa?"

"Entahlah, mereka bilang 'Kau akan lihat sendiri'. Sepertinya mereka mencoba membuat kita terkejut"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, setelah kapal ini selesai diperbaiki kita akan berlayar ke pelabuhan Tanjung Api Api"

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah tahu siapa yang membunuh ayahmu?"

"Belum Pak, tapi.. Aku mencurigai seseorang" jawab Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang berada di bagian luar anjungan

 **Pelabuhan Tanjung Api Api. 14 Juni 202X. 17.52 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

Personil kapal KRI Irian kagum melihat kapal Induk Amerika, kapal USS Nimitz. Kapal dari Angkatan Laut Amerika ini adalah kapal terbesar di dunia, dapat membawa lebih dari 40 pesawat, 1 pesawat peringatan dini, dan 5 helikopter. Persenjataan kapal ini adalah 2x RIM-7 Sea Sparrow, 2x RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missile (RAM) , dan 2x Phalanx CIWS. Semua senjata itu adalah senjata anti pesawat, kecuali Phalanx CIWS

"Aku dengar ada dua pilot di kapalmu Kapten" Naruto menoleh ke seseorang berambut coklat di belakangnya, dia adalah Kapten Werner, pemimpin kapal USS Nimitz

"Oh, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kapten Werner, pemimpin kapal USS Nimitz" ujar Werner dengan bahasa Inggris

Beberapa personil kapal KRI Irian hanya cengo karena tidak mengerti, itu wajar karena mereka terkena wajib militer sebelum memasuki kursus bahasa Inggris atau sudah belajar saat di SMA, namun belum mengerti benar

Sementara Naruto yang sudah mengerti bahasa Inggris langsung memperkenalkan dirinya "Aku Kapten Uzumaki Naruto, pemimpin kapal KRI Irian"

"Salam kenal Naruto, seperti yang tadi aku katakan, aku dengar ada dua pilot di kapalmu. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya benar, dan mereka akan terbang bersama skuadronmu"

"Jadi, dimana mereka?"

Naruko dan Itachi maju ke barisan paling depan dan berkata "Kami"

"Sebaiknya kalian naik ke kapal dan melihat-lihat" ajak Werner

"Ah, tidak usah. Lagipula-" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Werner sudah memotongnya "Aku memaksa"

Mau tidak mau Naruko dan Itachi naik ke kapal USS Nimitz untuk melihat-lihat "Kau juga Naruto" kali ini Werner mengajak Naruto

"Aku akan menyusul Kapten" Werner mengangguk lalu naik ke kapal

"Kalian tunggu saja di kapal, aku akan segera kembali" semua personil kapal KRI Irian langsung bubar dan naik ke kapal KRI Irian

"Pak" Wakil Presiden yang baru saja ingin kembali ke kapal langsung menoleh "Ayo, kita melihat-lihat kapal raksasa ini" ajak Naruto

"Baiklah"

Naruto dan Wakil Presiden naik ke kapal USS Nimitz dengan tangga yang sudah disediakan, mereka lalu berada di geladak kapal yang beraspal, terlihat beberapa pesawat F-22 Raptor, satu pesawat peringatan dini seperti Indonesia, Boeing E-3 Sentry, beberapa helikopter AH-64 Apache, dan dua helikopter Chinook

"Kapal ini sangat pantas disebut 'Kapal Terbesar'" ucap Naruto kagum

"Ya, bahkan pesawat peringatan dini pun bisa berada di kapal ini" Wakil Presiden juga kagum dengan kapal USS Nimitz

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kapal ini Naruto?" tanya Werner yang baru saja selesai menjelaskan sesuatu pada Naruko dan Itachi

"Mungkin perlu dua tahun untuk mengelilingi geladak kapal ini"

"Hahaha, kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto. Oh iya, ayo ke geladak bawah"

Mereka lalu pergi ke level 1, di tempat inilah pesawat tambahan disimpan, tipenya sama, yaitu F-22 Raptor. Di level 1 ini juga ada semacam lift untuk menaikkan pesawat ke geladak, level 1 ini lebih mirip seperti hanggar di Bandar Udara

"Wow, banyak sekali" kata Naruko dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat puluhan pesawat F-22 di level 1

'Biasa aja kali' batin Itachi sedikit kesal melihat Naruko yang seperti anak kecil, Sementara Wakil Presiden, Naruto, dan Werner hanya tersenyum melihat Naruko

Mereka lalu pergi ke level 2, di tempat ini ada kamar Nakhoda (kamar Kapten) , ruang makan, ruang pakaian, ruang briefing (untuk pilot), ruang perawatan, dan ruang GYM

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang GYM, Werner sedang menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Naruko dan Itachi, Wakil Presiden sedang berkeliling melihat-lihat, sementara Naruto berusaha mengangkat barbell 100Kg dengan sekuat tenaga

"Kalau tidak sanggup lebih baik jangan coba-coba" Wakil Presiden mencoba mengingatkan Naruto

"Aku bisa" Naruto terus mencoba, namun-

"Puupp" karena tidak kuat mengangkat barbell 100Kg itu Naruto malah kentut

Wakil Presiden berusaha menahan tawanya, begitu juga dengan Naruko dan Itachi, Werner hanya tersenyum karena dia juga pernah mengalaminya, bahkan lebih memalukan daripada yang Naruto alami saat ini

Naruto hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dalam hati Naruto bersyukur Aldi dan Erik tidak melihatnya. Seandainya mereka melihat, mereka pasti akan menyebarkannya

Setelah Werner selesai menjelaskan hal-hal yang ada di level 2, Werner lalu mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke level 3. Disinilah amunisi senjata disimpan, bahkan missile pesawat juga disimpan disini.

Disaat semuanya sedang mendengarkan Werner, Naruto sibuk melihat sebuah peluncur RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missile (RAM) dengan missile yang siap ditembakan. Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi Naruto melihat benda itu terlalu dekat sambil berfikir 'Kenapa peluncur ini bisa ada disini? Kenapa tidak dipasang di geladak?' karena terlalu dekat, secara tidak sengaja lengan Naruto menyentuh sebuah tombol

"Pipp"

"Missile launch" mendengar itu pun Naruto dengan cepat menekan tombol untuk membatalkan peluncuran

"Missile launch canceled" Naruto menghela nafas lega, seandainya dia terlambat sedikit saja, missile tadi mungkin akan meluncur dan meledakkan semua amunisi di level 3 lalu menenggelamkan kapal raksasa ini karena lambung kapalnya yang berlubang

Setelah mengunjungi semua hal yang ada di level 3, mereka lalu pergi ke level terakhir, yaitu level 4. Di level inilah semua mesin penggerak kapal USS Nimitz berada, mesin penggerak kapal USS Nimitz adalah 2x A4W nuclear reactors, 4x Steam turbine, dan 4x Shafts

A4W nuclear reactor (reaktor A4W) adalah reaktor kelautan yang digunakan oleh Angkatan Laut Amerika Serikat untuk mendorong kapal dan menghasilkan listrik. Singkatan A: Aircraft carrier platform (Platform kapal induk) , singkatan 4: contractor's fourth core design generation (Desain kontraktor generasi inti keempat) , singkatan W: Westinghouse, desainer kontrak

Steam turbine (Turbine uap) adalah suatu penggerak yang mengubah energi uap menjadi energi kinetik lalu diubah menjadi energi mekanis dalam bentuk putaran

Shaft adalah lubang menerus antara satu lantai dengan lantai lainnya, untuk meletakan pipa utilitas secara vertikal

Setelah hampir satu jam melihat-lihat kapal USS Nimitz, akhirnya Naruto dan Wakil Presiden kembali ke kapal KRI Irian sementara Naruko dan Itachi akan berada di kapal USS Nimitz

Sebelum kembali ke kapal, Wakil Presiden memberitahu Werner untuk naik ke kapal KRI Irian saat jam 7 malam untuk membuat rencana

"Ingat, naik ke kapal kami jam 7 nanti malam, kita akan membuat rencana untuk menyelamatkan Presiden" kata Wakil Presiden pada Werner menggunakan bahasa Inggris

"Tentu Pak"

Setelah naik ke kapal KRI Irian, Naruto menuju ke ruang kendali anjungan untuk memberitahu Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata tentang membuat rencana jam 7 nanti

"Sasuke" yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh "Ya Pak?"

"Jam 7 nanti malam, ke ruang tindakan taktis"

"Hah?" Sasuke masih belum mengerti

"Haduh" Naruto langsung facepalm dan mengulangi perkataannya "Jam 7 nanti malam, ke ruang tindakan taktis"

"Untuk apa?"

"Datang saja!" jawab Naruto ketus

"I-iya, siap Pak" kata Sasuke sambil memberi hormat ala militer pada Naruto

Naruto lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memeriksa radar "Sakura"

"Hm?" yang dipanggil hanya menggumam

"Jam 7 nanti malam, ke ruang tindakan taktis"

"Hmm" Sakura masih menggumam, sehingga membuat Naruto kesal dan mencoba bertanya yang lain agar jawabannya bukan gumamam lagi

"Dimana Hinata?"

"Di level 2" jawab Sakura singkat

"Level 2 itu ada banyak ruangan, dia ada di ruangan mana?"

"Entahlah" Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menuju ke level 2 untuk menyusul Hinata

Naruto hampir menyusuri semua ruangan yang ada di level 2, hanya satu ruangan yang belum Naruto kunjungi, yaitu ruang perawatan

Naruto masuk ke ruang perawatan itu tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang menutup pintunya secara perlahan, saat Naruto berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan, dia menemukan Hinata sedang membidik kepalanya dengan pistol, kali ini tanpa peredam suara karena pistol Hinata –yang ada peredam suara– saat ini ada di kantong paha Naruto

"Kebetulan kau datang Pak, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Langsung saja"

"Sebenarnya, aku yang membunuh Kapten Minato"

Naruto membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja dia dengar. Naruto tidak menyangka, Hinata, gadis yang –menurut Naruto– pendiam bisa membunuh seseorang

"Dan satu lagi, aku sebenarnya mata-mata Valahia"

Naruto terkejut, dia tidak menyangka ada mata-mata di kapalnya "Jadi kau yang memberikan koordinat ke Valahia saat kita di Kalimantan?" Hinata mengangguk "Tapi, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Hinata?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti Kapten" jawab Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Kenapa kau membantu Valahia? Kenapa kau malah membantu organisasi sialan yang ingin mencoba membuat dunia baru?"

"Kubilang kau tidak akan mengerti!" Naruto terdiam, baru kali ini Naruto mendengar Hinata berteriak

"Aku hanya ingin membebaskan orang tuaku"

"Jadi.. Kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membebaskan orang tuamu yang diculik Valahia?" sekali lagi, Hinata mengangguk

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, Mereka bilang jika Indonesia sudah mereka kuasai, mereka akan membebaskan orang tuaku"

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Aku mengerti sekarang, Hinata sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk membunuh, Hinata hanya terpaksa. Hinata membunuh ayahku karena mungkin dia sudah ketahuan, sehingga daripada identitasnya terungkap, Hinata lebih memilih untuk membunuhnya

"Sekarang aku sudah dicurigai oleh semua personil di kapal ini, Aku tidak akan bisa memberikan informasi pada mereka lagi, mereka pasti akan membunuh orang tuaku"

Ini semua salahku, seandainya aku tidak memberitahu Wakil Presiden kalau aku mencurigai Hinata, Wakil Presiden pasti tidak akan menyuruh awak kapalku mencurigai Hinata

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, tadinya aku ingin menangkap Hinata dan mengurungnya di penjara di level 4. namun setelah mendengar semuanya, aku jadi tidak tega, aku ingin membantu Hinata

"Aku akan membantumu membebaskan orang tuamu"

"Sudah terlambat, sudah 4 hari aku tidak memberikan informasi pada mereka. Mereka pasti sudah membunuh orang tuaku. Jadi-" Hinata yang tadinya membidik kepalaku malah membidik kepalanya sendiri

"Aku akan menyusul mereka"

"Tunggu! Jangan Hinata!"

"Katakan pada Sakura- _san_ , tetaplah hidup, walaupun dia tidak punya orang tua dan teman" aku mengerti kenapa sifat Sakura berubah hari ini, ternyata Sakura merasa sedih karena setelah kehilangan orang tuanya, Sakura juga harus kehilangan sahabatnya

"Jadi Sakura juga-"

"Iya, dia juga mata-mata. Dan orang tuanya sudah terbunuh satu tahun lalu" Hinata tersenyum padaku, sepertinya dia benar-benar akan menembak kepalanya sendiri

"Jangan! Hinata!"

" _Sayonara, Naruto-kun"_

"DAR"

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **Pelabuhan Tanjung Api Api. 14 Juni 202X. 19.05 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

Werner dan beberapa personil kapal USS Nimitz sudah datang ke ruang tindakan taktis kapal KRI Irian, Wakil Presiden, Sasuke, dan Sakura juga sudah datang. Kini mereka sedang menunggu Naruto

"Dimana Kapten? Kenapa dia belum datang?" tanya Wakil Presiden pada Sasuke

"Itu dia" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang baru saja datang

"Apa aku ketinggalan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

BLETAK!

Wakil Presiden memukul kepala Naruto sangat keras "Sudah terlambat! Pake wajah tanpa dosa juga!" bentak Wakil Presiden

"Maaf Pak"

"Sudahlah, jadi seperti apa rencananya?" tanya Wakil Presiden pada semua orang di ruang tindakan taktis

"Aku dengar Presiden ada di Ibukota, jadi bagaimana kalau kita melancarkan serangan udara besar-besaran ke ke sana?" usul Werner

"Kau yakin kau punya cukup pilot untuk itu?" tanya Wakil Presiden

"Sebenarnya, kami masih kekurangan 15 orang lagi. Tapi bukankah rencana untuk menyerang Ibukota itu cukup bagus?"

"Ya memang bagus, tapi pilotnya-"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya" semua orang menatap Naruto "Aku dan Sasuke yang akan mengurus masalah pilotnya" Sasuke yang merasa namanya disebut langsung protes "Kenapa aku?"

"Kita berdua dari Palembang, teman. Kita tahu banyak tentang kota ini, jadi kita tidak akan kesulitan mencari pilot disini"

"Hah~ baiklah"

 **Palembang. 15 Juni 202X. 07.26 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

Naruto, Sasuke, Aldi, dan Erik berjalan menyusuri kota Palembang yang sekarang sudah cukup stabil. Jembatan Ampera sudah diperbaiki, namun yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan adalah rumah dan gedung. Jadi penduduk kota Palembang terpaksa tinggal di tenda untuk sementara

Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah ke Gelora Sriwijaya karena hampir seluruh penduduk kota Palembang ada disana. Setelah sampai, Naruto lalu berdiri di atas mobil truk TNI Angkatan Darat, tentu saja Naruto sudah minta izin sebelum berdiri di atas truk itu

Aldi juga naik ke atas mobil truk lalu memberikan pengeras suara pada Naruto. Sebelum bicara, Naruto berdehem pelan, lalu-

"Pagi semuanya" sontak semua mata tertuju pada Naruto

"Kami disini, karena kami ingin mencari beberapa orang yang punya pengalaman terbang, untuk ikut dalam sebuah operasi penyelamatan Presiden sekaligus untuk ikut dalam serangan udara besar-besaran ke Jakarta. Jadi kami minta siapapun yang bisa menerbangkan pesawat atau helikopter, harap maju ke depan"

"Hei Kushina, bukankah dia-"

"Ya, dia Naruto" Garra terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Naruto masih hidup, padahal serangan Valahia tiga tahun lalu cukup brutal

"Apakah disini tidak ada seorang pun yang punya pengalaman terbang?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi

"Aku Pak" kini semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya "Aku pernah menerbangkan helikopter tiga tahun lalu"

"Bagus, kau ikut" orang itu lalu berjalan mendekat ke truk "Ada lagi?"

"Aku Pak"

"Aku juga Pak"

Akhirnya banyak orang yang mengangkat tangannya, ada yang masih berumur 16 tahun, dan ada juga yang sudah berumur 30 tahun. Naruto tidak tahu mereka berbohong atau tidak, tapi setidaknya masalah tentang jumlah pilot sudah diatasi

"Ayah?" Naruto langsung menoleh ke Sasuke yang sedang berbicara pada ayahnya, Uciha Fugaku

"Dimana ibu?"

"Ibumu tidak selamat saat serangan tiga tahun lalu"

Naruto menyerahkan pengeras suara itu pada Aldi dan turun dari truk "Paman"

"Hai Naruto, lama tidak bertemu. Kau sudah besar ya"

"Jadi Paman juga-"

"Ya, aku akan ikut"

 **Pelabuhan Tanjung Api Api. 15 Juni 202X. 11.52 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

"Baiklah, dengar semuanya. Pesawat F-22 ini sangat berbeda dengan pesawat yang kalian terbangkan sebelumnya" semua orang mendengarkan dengan seksama karena saat ini mereka sedang mengikuti kursus kilat, artinya dalam waktu singkat mereka harus bisa mengetahui semua hal tentang pesawat tempur

"Sebelum kita latihan terbang, aku ingin tahu pesawat apa yang kalian terbangkan sebelumnya. Dimulai dari kau Pak"

"Hah? Aku?" Fugaku yang merasa dirinya ditunjuk langsung berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dulu

"Uh, namaku Uciha Fugaku Pak. Aku pernah menerbangkan pesawat untuk memadamkan kebakaran hutan" ada beberapa orang yang menahan tawanya saat mendengar penjelasan Fugaku

"Uh, sebagai tambahan Pak. Sejak aku kehilangan istriku tiga tahun lalu, aku jadi ingin membalas dendam. Jadi maksudku adalah aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Pak" kata Fugaku sambil mengancungkan jempolnya

Setelah beberapa menit menjelaskan, mereka lalu bersiap-siap untuk latihan. Pesawat juga sudah dipasang ke ketapel pesawat dan siap terbang

"Semoga berhasil, ayah" kata Itachi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya seperti yang ayahnya lakukan tadi, Fugaku hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke pesawat

Pesawat lalu lepas landas dari USS Nimitz dengan bantuan ketapel pesawat, setelah ketinggiannya cukup Fugaku memasukan roda pesawat dan terbang mengelilingi USS Nimitz dan KRI Irian beberapa kali

Setelah beberapa kali mengelilingi USS Nimitz dan KRI Irian, Fugaku bersiap untuk mendarat di landasan yang lumayan sempit dan pendek. Percobaan pertama Fugaku hampir berhasil namun karena pesawatnya terlalu cepat, dia harus mengulanginya lagi. Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali gagal Fugaku berhasil mendarat

 **Laut Jawa. 16 Juni 202X. 10.05 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

Semua pilot saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang briefing kapal USS Nimitz untuk pemberitahuan rencana yang sudah disusun oleh Wakil Presiden dan Werner

"Helikopter penyelamat 1, callsign "Paper-Wasp" , Helikopter penyelamat 2, callsign "Fat Duck". Kalian akan terbang rendah dan menuju ke Istana Negara setelah seluruh pesawat menyebar. Untuk Eagle 2 dan Garuda 2, lindungi Paper-Wasp dan Fat Duck selama operasi. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Satu pertanyaan Pak" kata Fugaku sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Silahkan"

"Seandainya Spiridus datang saat operasi berlangsung, apakah misi terpaksa dibatalkan? Atau menggunakan rencana B?"

"Kalau soal itu, mungkin kami terpaksa membatalkan misi"

"Satu lagi Pak, bagaimana jika Spiridus mengikuti kami sampai ke sini?"

"Jika dia mengikuti kalian sampai ke sini, kita terpaksa menghadapinya" semua terdiam, dalam hati semua pilot berdoa agar Spiridus tidak datang saat operasi berlangsung

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"..."

"Baiklah, semuanya bersiaplah!"

Semua pesawat telah mengudara, termasuk Paper-Wasp dan Fat Duck. Semua pesawat lalu membentuk formasi segitiga sementara Eagle 2 dan Garuda 2 terbang di dekat Paper-Wasp dan Fat Duck untuk melindungi mereka, seperti rencana

(KRI Irian) " _Semuanya dengar, ini Naruto, pemimpin Kapal KRI Irian. Wakil Presiden ingin bicara pada kalian sebentar, harap dengar baik-baik"_

(Wakil Presiden) " _Baiklah, dengar semuanya, aku sudah meminta bantuan pada negara tegangga untuk membantu kita"_

Tepat setelah Wakil Presiden berkata begitu, puluhan pesawat F-18, F-22, F-16, dan F-15 bergabung dengan formasi

(Wakil Presiden) " _Untuk hari ini saja teman-teman, lupakan semua perbedaan yang ada di antara kita. Perbedaan budaya, agama, bahasa, dan yang lainnya. Lupakan semua itu, karena kita disini, bertarung bersama, demi kepentingan bersama. Satu negara hancur, negara lain pasti akan membantu. Benar bukan?"_

Semua pilot masih mendengarkan dengan seksama, ada beberapa pilot yang berkata "Benar"

(Wakil Presiden) " _Sama seperti kalian disini, kalian membantu negara yang pernah disebut negara yang tidak akan pernah menjadi negara maju. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian"_

Pilot Amerika, Malaysia, Singapura, Australia, Philipina dan Thailand hanya mengangguk walaupun Wakil Presiden tidak melihatnya

(Wakil Presiden) " _Kita disini bukan hanya untuk melakukan operasi penyelamatan, kita disini karena kita juga akan melakukan serangan udara besar-besaran. Ayo kita balas perbuatan mereka yang sudah menyerang kita secara brutal tiga tahun lalu!"_

(Eagle 3) " _Ya benar!"_

(Knight 7) " _Wooo~"_

(Wakil Presiden) " _Untuk pilot Indonesia, apa kalian ingat saat dulu Indonesia dijajah Belanda?"_

(Garuda 5) " _Ya kami ingat"_

(Wakil Presiden) " _Kali ini Indonesia dijajah oleh organisasi yang mencoba membuat dunia baru, apa kita akan diam saja?"_

(Garuda 7) " _Tidak!"_

(Garuda 18) " _Tidak akan pernah!"_

(Wakil Presiden) " _Hari ini, kita akan menyelamatkan Presiden, sekaligus melakukan serangan udara besar-besaran untuk merebut kembali apa yang mereka ambil dari kita! Semuanya! DEMI INDONESIA!"_

(Skuadron Garuda dan Paper-Wasp) " _DEMI INDONESIA!"_

"Woo~" semua personil di kapal KRI Irian bertepuk tangan dan ada yang menitikan air mata mendengar Wakil Presiden meningkatkan semangat juang para pilot Indonesia

"Semoga operasi ini berjalan dengan lancar dan kita bisa kembali dengan selamat" kata Naruko sebagai pilot Helikopter penyelamat 1 atau Paper-Wasp

"Amin" kata Itachi sebagai ko-pilot Paper-Wasp

 **Jakarta. 16 Juni 202X. 11.47 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

Semua pesawat sudah berada di posisi masing-masing seperti rencana

(Garuda 7) " _Aku harap rencana ini berhasil"_

(Garuda 14) " _Yang harusnya kau khawatirkan itu Spiridus"_

Tiba-tiba pesawat peringatan dini Amerika, Phantom Eye. Ikut dalam formasi

(Phantom Eye) " _Everyone, The Rescue operations and Massive air attack has Started"_

 **Background Music: Jonathan Underdown-In the zone**

(Garuda Leader) " _Garuda Squadron, engage"_

(Knight Leader) " _Knight Squadron, engage"_

(Eagle Leader) " _Eagle Squadron, engage"_

(Crow Leader) "Crow Squadron, engage"

(Varcolac Leader) " _Varcolac Squadron, engage"_

Semua pesawat lalu mengunci kapal-kapal perang Valahia yang bersandar di pelabuhan Tanjung Priok

(Phantom Eye) " _Semua pesawat serang target dengan Sidewinder"_

(Garuda 5) " _Garuda 5, Fox 2"_

(Crow 4) " _Crow 4, Fox 2"_

(Eagle 10) " _Eagle 10, Fox 2"_

"SSHH...SSHH...SSHH...SSHH...SSHH...SSHH" satu persatu missile Sidewinder melesat dan dari pesawat dan menuju ke kapal-kapal perang Valahia, karena jaraknya yang bisa dibilang jauh, seluruh pesawat terpaksa menunggu missile sampai ke target

"BLARR...BLARR...BLARR...BLARR...BLARR...BLARR" semua missile tadi terkena telak di target dan kapal-kapal perang itu langsung meledak

(Phantom Eye) " _Hantaman langsung! Semuanya, rencana dimulai! Menyebar! Menyebar!"_

Semua pesawat langsung menyebar dan menyerang senjata anti pesawat

(Paper-Wasp) " _Fat Duck, jangan jauh-jauh dari kami"_

(Fat Duck) " _Roger. Eagle 2, hancurkan senjata anti pesawat di atas gedung itu!"_

"SSSSHHHH"

"BLARRRRR" missile itu tepat menghantam gedung, gedung itu lalu hancur dan lantai atasnya jatuh

Fugaku sebagai Garuda 3 terbang di sekitar Bandar Udara Soekarno-Hatta yang sedang diperbaiki, ekor matanya tidak sengaja melihat pesawat Su-27 Valahia yang sedang bersiap lepas landas

(Garuda 3) " _Biar aku bantu kau lepas landas teman, Fox 2"_

"SSSSHHHH"

"BLARRRR"

Sementara itu, Paper-Wasp dan Fat Duck sudah sampai di Istana Negara, tempat Presiden ditahan oleh Valahia

(Paper-Wasp) " _Kami sudah sampai, lindungi kami sampai Presiden naik ke helikopter"_

Semua pesawat Indonesia lalu terbang di sekitar Paper-Wasp dan Fat Duck untuk melindungi mereka

"Selamat datang Pak, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Itachi saat Presiden sudah naik ke helikopter

"Sangat buruk, bisakah kita langsung pergi?"

"Ya Pak"

Paper-Wasp dan Fat Duck pergi meninggalkan Istana Negara dan menuju ke USS Nimitz yang berada di Laut Jawa

(Phantom Eye) " _Berita buruk semuanya, Spiridus terdeteksi di Selat Sunda dan sedang menuju ke sini"_

Naruto, Wakil Presiden, dan personil kapal KRI Irian terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menyangka Spiridus akan datang secepat ini

"Bagaimana ini Pak? Kita hanya sempat menyelamatkan Presiden" kata Naruto mulai panik

"Tarik mereka dari sana, cepat!" perintah Wakil Presiden

(Phantom Eye) " _Semua pesawat, segera kembali ke USS Nimitz sebelum kita dihancurkan. Ini perintah"_

Semua pesawat langsung pergi ke Laut Jawa sambil menghindari missile yang diluncurkan oleh pesawat-pesawat Valahia

Sementara itu, Paper-Wasp dan Fat Duck sedang kesulitan melepaskan diri dari kejaran AH-64 Apache dari Valahia

"Missile di belakang!" kata Itachi panik

"Manuver menghindar!" Paper-Wasp melakukan manuver menghindar yang sedikit sulit sehingga Paper-Wasp sedikit menjauh dari Fat Duck

(Fat Duck) " _Paper-Wasp, kau agak menjauh dari kami!"_

(Paper-Wasp) "Fat Duck, _gunakan Monas untuk menghindar dari kejaran Apache!"_

Paper-Wasp dan Fat Duck terbang melewati Monumen Nasional (Monas) sambil melakukan manuver menghindar sehingga Apache yang mengejar mereka malah kebingungan dan-

"BLARRRRR" Apache tadi menabrak Monas dengan tidak elitnya, beberapa detik setelah Apache menabrak, puncak Monas terjatuh ke tanah dan menimpa beberapa tank Valahia di bawah

"Mereka akan membayar untuk Monas kita yang baru, iya kan Pak?" Itachi menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan Presiden

"Aduh, sekali lagi kalian melakukan manuver menghindar, aku akan muntah" kata Presiden sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing

"Bertahanlah Pak"

Akhirnya semua pesawat termasuk Paper-Wasp dan Fat Duck sampai ke USS Nimitz dengan selamat, walaupun ada beberapa pesawat yang tertembak jatuh, tapi setidaknya operasi penyelamatan berhasil

Semua personil kapal USS Nimitz dan KRI Irian bertepuk tangan untuk merayakan keberhasilan para pilot menyelamatkan Presiden

Presiden yang baru saja keluar dari Paper-Wasp langsung pingsan karena kelelahan, beruntung saja medis dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Presiden

Semua personil di ruang kendali anjungan kapal KRI Irian masih bertepuk tangan dan ada yang bersyukur karena operasi penyelamatan berjalan dengan lancar

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Sakura yang sepertinya menjadi pendiam beberapa hari ini, Sakura bahkan hanya tersenyum disaat semua personil bertepuk tangan

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Apa kau sedih karena identitasmu sebagai mata-mata sudah diketahui semua orang?" kata Sasuke dengan nada bercanda

"Hahaha, tidak. Hanya saja, seandainya ada Hinata disini" kata Sakura lirih

Memang Identitas Sakura dan Hinata sebagai mata-mata sudah diketahui semua orang di kapal KRI Irian, termasuk Wakil Presiden. Pada awalnya semua personil dan Wakil Presiden ingin Sakura dikurung di penjara di level 4, namun setelah mendengar semuanya, Sakura dan Hinata dimaafkan oleh Wakil Presiden

"Pak, aku menemukan sesuatu di radar" perkataan Regi sukses membuat semua orang berhenti bertepuk tangan

Naruto lalu menghampiri Regi dan melihat radar "Itu kan" gumam Naruto

"Ada apa Kapten?" tanya Wakil Presiden

"Spiridus" jawab Naruto sambil melihat Spiridus dari jendela anjungan

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Contiued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

WTF! Apa yang saya buat ini?! Siapapun tolong masukkan saya ke dalam meriam kaliber 30.5cm dan tembakkan ke laut! *dimasukin reader*

Dirgahayu Indonesia ke 71 #tiup terompet# *dihajar reader* Reader: Emang lo pikir tahun baru apa? Pake tiup terompet segala! Author: Mending tiup terompet daripada tiup balon, hahaha *dihajar reader lagi*

Oke, saya mau ke rumah sakit dulu untuk ngobati luka-luka saya. Tapi sebelum saya pergi, nih cuplikan chap selanjutnya: "KRI Irian VS Spiridus"

" **Sekarang bagaimana Kapten?"**

" **Kita pancing dia menjauh dari USS Nimitz terlebih dulu"**

" **Itu ide buruk Pak! Pasti ada cara lain!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ini Fugaku Pak! Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!"**

" **Pancing Spiridus agar tidak menembak KRI Irian, oke?"**

" **Dimengerti Pak! Ini akan sangat mudah karena musuh tidak punya pesawat bantuan untuk membantu Spiridus"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke"**

" **Naruto-kun"**

" **Hinata?"**

" **Aku tahu kelemahan Spiridus"**

Oke, see you in next chap. Sepertinya luka-luka saya tambah parah *ambulance datang jemput saya*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The End of Spiridus**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, Sedikit OC, GaJe, Aneh, Alur kecepetan, Deskripsi minim dan tidak jelas, Dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

(KRI Irian) _"Kapal itu tenggelam!"_ (Percakapan di INMARSAT atau radio)

\- Kubah 1 \- _"Target terlihat"_ (Percakapan di radio kapal)

.

.

.

.

 **Laut Jawa. 16 Juni 202X. 11.55 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

"Ada apa Kapten?" tanya Wakil Presiden

"Spiridus" jawab Naruto sambil melihat Spiridus dari jendela anjungan

Semua awak kapal di ruang kendali anjungan terkejut melihat Spiridus yang perlahan mendekat, mereka tidak menyangka Spiridus akan mengikuti pesawat-pesawat yang ikut dalam operasi penyelamatan Presiden

"Sekarang bagaimana Kapten?" tanya Wakil Presiden

"Kita pancing dia menjauh dari USS Nimitz terlebih dulu" Naruto tidak tahu cara untuk menghancurkan Spiridus, jadi yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini adalah memancing Spiridus menjauh agar USS Nimitz dapat pergi dari zona pertempuran dan membawa Presiden ke negara tetangga untuk sementara

"Itu ide buruk Pak! Pasti ada cara lain!" Regi langsung protes dengan ide Naruto

"Kalau memang ada cara lain silahkan jelaskan bagaimana caranya! Aku akan mendengarkan" bentakan Naruto sukses membuat Regi terdiam

"Dengar, percuma saja jika kita mencoba melawan, pada akhirnya kita akan mati. Jika kita mencoba pergi dari zona pertempuran kita pasti akan dikejar dan mati. Kita tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang! Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya memberi kesempatan untuk kapal USS Nimitz pergi ke negara tetangga agar Presiden tetap aman" Naruto menarik nafas sejenak "Jadi, siapa yang setuju?"

"Aku setuju" kata Wakil Presiden

"Ya, aku juga" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Aku juga" akhirnya semua setuju untuk mengorbankan nyawa demi keselamatan Presiden

"Baiklah, semua bersiap di bagian masing-masing. Regi, maju penuh"

"Maju penuh, baik Pak" kapal KRI Irian lalu maju mendekati Spiridus dengan kecepatan penuh, beberapa awak kapal di geladak tengah pun kebingungan karena kapal malah mendekati Spiridus, bukannya menjauh

"Hei, kenapa kita malah mendekati pesawat itu?" tanya salah satu awak kapal yang sedikit panik

"Entahlah, apa Kapten mau bunuh diri?"

"Kalau memang dia mau bunuh diri lebih baik jangan mengajak orang lain"

Para pilot dan awak kapal di USS Nimitz juga kebingungan dengan kapal KRI Irian yang maju mendekati Spiridus

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka bisa mati" kata Itachi

"Jangan diam saja, ayo kita terbang lagi" setelah berkata begitu Naruko langsung berlari ke pesawat F-22 yang baru saja dinaikkan ke geladak

"Naruko, tunggu aku!"

(KRI Irian) "Nimitz _, segera tinggalkan zona pertempuran dan menuju ke negara tetangga agar Presiden tetap aman"_

(USS Nimitz) " _Kami akan meninggalkan zona pertempuran setelah semua pesawat lepas landas, mereka ingin membantumu menghadapi Spiridus"_

(KRI Irian) " _Tunggu, aku ingin kau pergi tanpa membiarkan satu pun pesawat lepas landas_

(USS Nimitz) " _Jangan khawatir, kami akan meninggalkan zona pertempuran dengan kecepatan kurang dari 40 knot, mereka punya cukup banyak waktu untuk membantumu menghadapi Spiridus sebelum kami sampai di batas zona pertempuran"_

Sementara itu, di dalam anjungan pertama pesawat Spiridus, seseorang berambut hitam berpangkat Kolonel sedang mengamati kapal KRI Irian yang sedang mendekat. Dia adalah Kolonel Nicolae Dumitrescu (aduh, ribet banget namanya #Plak) pemimpin pesawat Spiridus.

"Itu kapal kelas Sverdlov kan?" tanya Nicolae pada kru pesawat Spiridus di sebelahnya

"Ya, benar Pak. Pasti itu kapal KRI Irian, lihat di anjungannya, ada bendera merah putih"

"Jadi Sakura dan Hinata ada di kapal itu?"

"Ya Pak"

"Hubungi mereka"

Kru tadi langsung menekan beberapa tombol di dekatnya untuk menghubungi radio Sakura

"Sudah terhubung Pak"

(Nicolae) " _Aku harap kalian tidak lupa padaku"_

Semua awak kapal di ruang kendali anjungan langsung menoleh ke radio di dekat Sakura

"Kolonel Nicolae" gumam Sakura

"Siapa dia?" tanya Wakil Presiden

"Pemimpin pesawat Spiridus, dan dia lah orang yang menculik orang tuaku dan orang tua Hinata beberapa tahun lalu"

(Nicolae) " _Kenapa ada orang lain didekatmu?! Kalian sudah ketahuan dan mengkhianati kami ya? Kalian mungkin sudah membocorkan rencana Valahia, tidak akan kubiarkan kalian hidup. Akan kupastikan kalian akan menyusul orang tua kalian!"_

Naruto langsung mengambil radio Sakura dan bertanya

(Naruto) " _Jadi kau sudah membunuh orang tua mereka?"_

(Nicolae) " _Eh? Siapa lagi ini?! Sakura, kau dan Hinata benar-benar sudah ketahuan?"_

(Naruto) " _Hei! Jawab aku sialan!"_

(Nicolae) " _Ya, aku sudah membunuh orang tua mereka. Kau puas?!"_

(Naruto) " _Kau, kau kejam!"_

(Nicolae) " _Itu hanya pengorbanan kecil demi dunia baru, dunia tanpa perbatasan"_

Di geladak kapal USS Nimitz, dua pesawat F-22 Raptor dan satu pesawat peringatan dini sudah dipasang di katapel pesawat dan siap lepas landas, setelah pilot selesai mencheck kondisi pesawat, 3 pesawat itu lalu diluncurkan dan langsung mengudara berkat katapel pesawat

(USS Nimitz) " _Rigel Team, Phantom Eye, turn heading 2-1-0 how copy?"_

(Rigel 1) " _Rigel 1 good copy"_

(Rigel 2) " _Rigel 2 solid copy"_

(Phantom Eye) " _Phantom Eye good copy"_

Rigel Team terbang beriringan, sementara Phantom Eye ada di belakang Rigel Team. Mereka lalu mengarahkan pesawat mereka ke 2-1-0 , arah pesawat Spiridus dan kapal KRI Irian berada

(Crow leader) " _Rigel team, ini Crow squadron. Kami ada di belakang kalian"_

Tak lama kemudian, puluhan pesawat yang bertipe sama terbang di belakang Rigel team dan membentuk formasi segitiga

(Rigel 1) " _Roger"_

Mereka menuju ke pesawat Spiridus dengan kecepatan standar, setelah cukup dekat mereka kagum sekaligus takut karena untuk pertama kalinya melihat Spiridus dengan jarak yang cukup dekat

(Crow 6) " _Holy god"_

(Crow 4) " _Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Spiridus sedekat ini"_

(Rigel 1) " _Ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum teman-teman, kita harus bersiap"_

(Phantom Eye) " _Semua pesawat, serang senjata anti pesawat terlebih dulu"_

Semua pesawat menaikkan kecepatan mereka dan bersiap menyerang

(Rigel 1) " _Semuanya, kunci target dengan Sidewinder"_

Namun karena mereka kurang cepat, mereka yang sudah berada dalam jangkauan tembak senjata anti pesawat langsung disambut dengan peluru dan misil

"DDDRRRTTT"

"BLARRRR" pesawat Crow 6 meledak karena tertembak senjata anti pesawat

(Crow leader) " _Crow 6!"_

(Rigel 1) " _Menyebar! Menyebar!"_

Semua pesawat langsung menyebar agar tidak tertembak, disaat semua pilot sedang sibuk menghindar, Naruko dengan beraninya mendekat ke sayap kiri Spiridus dan mencoba menghancurkan SAM (Semi Automatic Missile) yang sedang menyerang puluhan pesawat

(Rigel 1) " _Sedikit lagi"_

Beberapa senjata yang tadinya menyerang puluhan pesawat malah menyerang Naruko "DDRRTT" Naruko langsung menjauh dari sayap kiri Spiridus sambil melakukan manuver menghindar agar tidak tertembak

(Rigel 1) " _Sial! Aku tidak bisa mendekat!"_

Di dalam anjungan kapal KRI Irian, Naruto sedang melihat puluhan pesawat yang sedang kewalahan menyerang Spiridus

\- Naruto \- " _Kubah 1, Kubah 2, bidik sayap kiri Spiridus"_

\- Kubah 1 \- " _Tapi bagaimana jika pelurunya terkena di pesawat kita?"_

\- Naruto \- " _Bidik saja"_

\- Kubah 2 \- " _Dimengerti, membidik target"_

Kubah 1 dan Kubah 2 bergerak dan membidik sayap kiri Spiridus, namun karena Spiridus cukup jauh dan tinggi, para Kru meriam kesulitan membidik sayap Spiridus yang sangat kecil

\- Kubah 2 \- " _Pak, kami tidak bisa menjamin pelurunya akan kena"_

\- Naruto \- " _Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Pasti sulit membidik target sekecil itu"_

\- Kubah 1 \- " _Kami siap menembak Pak"_

\- Naruto \- " _Tembak!"_

"BLOMMM...BLOMMM"

"Oh sial, aku lupa menyuruh seluruh pesawat untuk menjauh dari Spiridus untuk sementara" mendengar itu pun awak kapal di ruang kendali dan Wakil Presiden hanya bisa sweatdrop

(Crow 8) " _Awas! Peluru meriam!"_

Seluruh pesawat langsung menjauh dari Spiridus agar tidak terkena peluru meriam

"NGINGG..WUSH..WUSH" semua peluru yang ditembakkan tadi meleset

"Hah, sudah kuduga pasti meleset. Regi, belok ke kanan"

"Belok ke kanan, baik Pak" kapal KRI Irian pun berbelok ke kanan untuk memancing Spiridus menjauh dari USS Nimitz

(Nicolae) " _Kau ingin pergi dari zona pertempuran karena takut kan?"_

(Naruto) " _Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tepat untuk kita bertarung"_

(Nicolae) " _Kapal kelas Sverdlov itu tidak akan bisa menang melawan Spiridus, senjata anti pesawat di kapalmu itu bahkan hanya meriam AK-100, bagaimana kau akan menyerang pesawat ini?"_

(Naruto) " _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi yang jelas aku dan awak kapalku akan menghancurkan pesawat itu"_

(Nicolae) " _Dasar nekat! Matilah kau bersama dengan awak kapalmu itu!"_

"NGIINGGG" Laser weaponary di bagian bawah Spiridus membidik kapal KRI Irian dan mengisi tenaga

(Rigel 2) " _Naruko! Laser weaponary disana!"_

(Rigel 1) " _Aku tahu!"_

Rigel team mendekat ke laser weaponary dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil melakukan manuver menghindar untuk menghindari misil yang mengejar mereka di belakang, disaat mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan laser weaponary, mereka langsung ditembaki oleh senjata anti pesawat yang berada di dekat laser weaponary

(Rigel 1) " _Kita hampir sampai! Bertahanlah!"_

Itachi mengunci semua senjata anti pesawat yang berada di dekat laser weaponary dengan Advanced Medium Range Air to Air Missile "Fox 3"

"SSSHHH"

"BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR" semua senjata anti pesawat yang menembaki mereka tadi hancur

(Rigel 2) " _Majulah Naruko! Tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi!"_

(Rigel 1) " _Terima kasih Itachi"_

Naruko langsung mengunci laser weaponary yang sedang mengisi tenaga itu dengan Sidewinder "Fox 2"

"SSSHHH"

"BLARRRR"

"Satu laser weaponary hancur Pak!" kata salah satu Kru pesawat yang sedang melihat keadaan pesawat

Nicolae kesal dengan puluhan pesawat F-22 Raptor yang terus menyerang senjata-senjata Spiridus, bahkan mereka dengan tanpa dosa terbang melewati jendela anjungan sehingga Nicolae dan Kru pesawat tidak bisa melihat kapal KRI Irian melalui jendela anjungan

"Mereka menyebalkan sekali, gunakan afterburner!" perintah Nicolae

Pilot pesawat F-22 yang berada di dekat mesin Spiridus terkejut karena mesinnya akan memasuki mode afterburner, dengan cepat dia menyingkir dari mesin berukuran besar itu dan memberitahu pilot lain agar menyingkir

(Eagle 7) " _Semuanya cepat menyingkir! Spiridus akan memasuki mode afterburner!"_

Semua pesawat langsung menyingkir dan hanya bisa menatap Spiridus yang sudah memasuki mode afterburner dan semakin menjauh

(USS Nimitz) " _Semua pesawat, kalian masih punya waktu 20 menit lagi sebelum kami sampai di batas zona pertempuran"_

(Phantom Eye) " _Semuanya, kejar Spiridus! Kita harus mengakhiri ini secepatnya"_

(Rigel 1) " _Ayo semuanya! Nimitz akan sampai di batas zona pertempuran 20 menit lagi, jadi kita harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya agar kita bisa mendarat"_

Semua pesawat langsung menggunakan mode afterburner dan mengejar Spiridus

"Pak, pesawat-pesawat itu mengikuti kita" kata salah satu Kru pesawat yang melihat radar

"Dasar lalat-lalat menyebalkan! Kita terpaksa menghadapi kapal kelas Sverdlov itu sambil tetap menggunakan mode afterburner" Spiridus lalu terbang mengelilingi KRI Irian seperti elang yang akan menyambar mangsanya

"Karena senjata Electrolaser kita rusak, gunakan saja meriam untuk menembaknya" perintah Nicolae

"Kenapa tidak gunakan laser weaponary saja Pak? Atau gunakan misil anti kapal kita, AGM-158C LRASM" tanya salah satu Kru kapal

"Jika kita menggunakan laser weaponary, lalat-lalat itu pasti akan menghancurkannya lagi. Dan jika kita menggunakan misil AGM-158C LRASM, kita pasti akan terkena ledakannya. Kalian tahu kan kalau ledakan senjata itu sangat besar?"

Empat kubah dengan tiga meriam 30.5cm di bagian bawah pesawat perlahan muncul dari dalam pesawat, Naruto dan Wakil Presiden yang kebetulan melihat itu dengan teropong jarak jauh pun terkejut karena semua meriam itu adalah meriam Garuda Gun (GG), meriam buatan Indonesia yang dapat menembus armor setebal 15cm jika menggunakan peluru tipe Armor-piercing

"Meriam Garuda Gun? Bagaimana bisa senjata yang seharusnya digunakan kapal perang bisa terpasang di pesawat itu?" tanya Naruto heran

"Ada perubahan pada kubahnya Pak" kata Sakura

"Selama ini kita mengira Spiridus hanya punya senjata anti pesawat, laser weaponary, dan Electrolaser. Tapi kita salah, Spiridus masih punya senjata yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Sebaiknya kita harus tetap waspada Kapten" kata Wakil Presiden

"Sakura, apa masih ada senjata lagi di dalam pesawat itu?" tanya Naruto

"Kalau tidak salah masih ada satu lagi, senjata anti kapal AGM-158C LRASM di bagian atas pesawat"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa mereka memasang senjata itu di pesawat?"

"Semua senjata itu sudah diubah terlebih dulu Pak, barulah mereka memasangnya di pesawat"

(Nicolae) " _Bagus sekali Sakura, terus berikan informasi pada mereka, maka kau dan Hinata akan semakin dekat dengan orang tua kalian. Kalian pasti tahu maksudku kan?"_

"Mati" lirih Sakura

(Naruto) " _Kaulah yang semakin dekat dengan neraka! Kau tahu maksudku kan?"_

(Nicolae) " _Kau dan awak kapalmu yang akan masuk neraka!"_

Kubah meriam di pesawat Spiridus bergerak dan membidik kapal KRI Irian, Kru pesawat yang mengendalikan meriam sedikit kesulitan membidik kapal karena Spiridus masih menggunakan afterburner dan mengelilingi kapal KRI Irian searah jarum jam

"Hanya beberapa peluru saja yang akan kena di kapal Pak" kata Kru pesawat yang mengendalikan meriam

"Tidak masalah"

"BLOMM...BLOMM...BLOMM...BLOMM"

"RRSSHH...RRSSHH...BLAMM...BLAMM...RRSSHH" hampir semua peluru meleset, hanya beberapa peluru saja yang kena. Namun peluru tipe High Explosive yang lumayan besar itu cukup untuk membuat kapal KRI Irian bergetar hebat

"Aku tidak ikut untuk ini!" teriak salah satu awak kapal di geladak tengah pada temannya di sampingnya "Aku juga!"

"Pak, semua senjata _offline,_ akan _online_ kembali dalam beberapa menit" kata Sasuke sambil melihat komputer didepannya

"Dimengerti" kata Naruto sambil mendekati INMARSAT untuk menghubungi semua pesawat

(KRI Irian) " _Ini Irian kepada semua pesawat, semua senjata kami offline, kami tidak bisa menembak, lindungi kami sampai senjata kami online kembali"_

(Phantom Eye) " _Irian ini Phantom Eye, dimengerti, Knight squadron akan melindungi kalian"_

Tak lama kemudian, puluhan pesawat F-22 terbang mengelilingi kapal dan sesekali menyerang Spiridus dengan misil Sidewinder

(Rigel 1) " _Skuadron Garuda, ini Rigel team. Bantu kami menghancurkan meriam itu"_

(Garuda leader) " _Dimengerti Rigel team, kami di belakang kalian"_

Naruko, Itachi, dan skuadron Garuda mendekati Spiridus dengan melawan arah putaran Spiridus yang searah jarum jam. Setelah cukup dekat, mereka mengunci meriam-meriam itu dengan Sidewinder

(Garuda leader) " _Empat target, arah jam 12"_

(Rigel 1) " _Baiklah, kita mendapatkannya, Rigel 1, Fox 2"_

(Rigel 2) " _Rigel 2, Fox 2"_

(Garuda 6) " _Garuda 6, Fox 2"_

(Garuda 9) " _Garuda 9, Fox 2"_

"SSHH...SSHH...SSHH...SSHH" satu persatu misil Sidewinder melesat dari pesawat dan menuju ke meriam-meriam di bagian bawah Spiridus

"BLARR...BLARR...BLARR...BLARR"

"Pak, semua meriam kita hancur" kata Kru pesawat yang mengendalikan meriam

"Sial! Gunakan semua laser weaponary! Fokuskan serangan ke kapal itu! Bunuh Sakura dan Hinata!" kata Nicolae emosi

"NGIINGGG" semua laser weaponary di pesawat Spiridus mengisi tenaga, Naruto dan awak kapal KRI Irian panik karena semua laser weaponary membidik kapal

(Rigel 1) "Semua _laser weaponary membidik Irian!"_

Semua pesawat langsung menyerang puluhan laser weaponary di Spiridus, akhirnya hanya tinggal satu laser weaponary tersisa, namun semua pesawat sudah kehabisan misil

(Phantom Eye) " _Satu lagi disana!"_

(Rigel 1) " _Kami kehabisan misil"_

(Eagle leader) " _Kami juga"_

(Phantom Eye) " _Apa tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang masih punya misil?"_

(Garuda 3) " _Maaf aku terlambat semuanya, aku masih punya dua Sidewinder, apa itu cukup?"_

"Hei siapa dia?" tanya salah satu Kru di pesawat peringatan dini Amerika, AWACS Phantom Eye

"Entahlah, aku akan menghubunginya" jawab Kru di sebelahnya

(Phantom Eye) " _Pilot, identify yourself"_

(Garuda 3) " _Ini Fugaku Pak! Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!"_

"Ayah?" gumam Itachi sambil membulatkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka Ayahnya masih punya misil

(Garuda leader) " _Garuda 3? Kemana saja kau?"_

(Phantom Eye) " _Crow squadron, Eagle squadron, posisi mengapit, lindungi dia"_

Puluhan pesawat langsung terbang mendekati Fugaku untuk melindunginya dari senjata anti pesawat

(Crow leader) " _Baiklah semuanya, berikan jalan yang mulus untuk Garuda 3, tetap di posisi mengapit"_

"DDDRRRTTT" beberapa pesawat di depan Fugaku menembakkan meriam otomatis mereka untuk menembak beberapa senjata anti pesawat

Saat mereka sudah dekat dengan laser weaponary terakhir, Crow squadron dan Eagle squadron langsung menjauh dari Fugaku

(Crow leader) " _Majulah Garuda 3!"_

(Garuda 3) " _Terima kasih semuanya"_

Fugaku langsung mengunci laser weaponary terakhir dengan misil Sidewinder

(Garuda 3) " _Garuda 3, Fox 2"_

"SSSHHH" satu misil Sidewinder melesat dan menuju ke laser weaponary "BLAMM" misil tadi malah menabrak pelindung berwarna hijau yang melindungi laser weaponary terakhir

(Garuda 3) " _Sial, senjata itu punya pelindung"_

(Rigel 2) " _Tapi senjata lain tidak punya pelindung"_

(Phantom Eye) " _Garuda 3, tembak senjata itu dengan meriam otomatis terlebih dulu untuk memastikan apakah pelindungnya masih ada atau tidak"_

Mendengar perintah itu pun Fugaku langsung menembak laser weaponary dengan meriam otomatisnya, namun semua peluru yang ditembakkan Fugaku menabrak pelindung

(Garuda 3) " _Pelindungnya masih ada"_

"Pak, semua senjata sudah _online_ " kata Sasuke pada sang Kapten yang hanya mengangguk lalu mendekati INMARSAT

(KRI Irian) " _Semua pesawat, menyingkir dari Spiridus untuk sementara. Kami ingin menembakkan meriam"_

Semua pesawat pun langsung menyingkir dari Spiridus agar tidak terkena peluru meriam

Setelah semua pesawat menyingkir, semua kubah meriam di kapal KRI Irian langsung membidik Spiridus yang masih mengelilingi kapal searah putaran jarum jam "BLOOMM...BLOOMM...BLOOMM...BLOMM"

"NGINGG...WUSH...WUSH...BLAMM" hanya satu peluru yang terkena tepat di sayap kanan Spiridus, pesawat besar itu langsung miring dan ketinggiannya semakin menurun

"Kena!" seru Wakil Presiden

\- Naruto \- " _Kerja bagus Kru"_

"Sial! Kita harus kembali ke pulau Jawa secepatnya! Tetap pertahankan ketinggian agar kita tidak jatuh ke laut!" kata Nicolae pada beberapa pilot yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan ketinggian Spiridus agar tidak terus turun

"Kami sedang berusaha Pak!" kata salah satu pilot

"Cepat tembak kapal itu dengan laser weaponary terakhir! Jangan biarkan Sakura dan Hinata hidup!" perintah Nicolae pada Kru yang mengendalikan senjata

"Tenaganya akan terisi penuh sebentar lagi Pak!"

(Phantom Eye) " _Semua pesawat, kejar Spiridus! Masih ada satu laser weaponary yang harus dihancurkan!"_

Semua pesawat langsung mengejar Spiridus yang menuju ke pulau Jawa dan ketinggiannya terus menurun, sepertinya para pilot kewalahan mempertahankan ketinggian pesawat besar itu

"NGINGG" laser weaponary terakhir sudah selesai mengisi tenaga dan siap menembak

"Laser weaponary siap Pak!"

"Tem-" perkataan Nicolae terhenti ketika ada suara seseorang di radionya

(Garuda 3) " _Sepertinya kau tidak akan sempat menembak karena aku akan menghancurkan senjata itu"_

Fugaku terbang mendekati laser weaponary terakhir dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil melakukan manuver menghindar agar tidak tertembak senjata anti pesawat di dekat laser weaponary

(USS Nimitz) " _Perhatian semua pesawat, segera kembali ke kapal sekarang. Kami hampir sampai di batas zona pertempuran"_

(Rigel 1) " _Nimitz, tahan dulu. Biarkan kami menghancurkan laser weaponary terakhir"_

(USS Nimitz) " _Baiklah, aku beri waktu lima menit"_

(Phantom Eye) " _Garuda 3, cepatlah. Kita harus segera kembali ke kapal"_

Setelah cukup dekat, Fugaku langsung mengunci laser weaponary terakhir dengan misil Sidewinder terakhirnya

(Garuda 3) " _Baiklah, aku mendapatkannya. Garuda 3, Fox 2"_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alarm dan di layar kecil di bawah Head-up Display (HUD) pesawat Fugaku tertulis " _Malfunction"_ di bagian misil

Karena panik Fugaku malah berfikir asal-asalan 'Mungkin _code fire-_ nya salah'

"Garuda 3, Fox 2" Fugaku mencoba lagi, namun suara alarm tidak berhenti dan tulisan " _Malfunction"_ semakin membesar. Beberapa detik kemudian tulisan itu mengecil lalu ada gambar misil yang tidak bisa diluncurkan di bawah tulisan itu. Setelah melihat gambar itu akhirnya Fugaku mengerti

(Garuda 3) " _Sial, misil-nya macet. Aku tidak bisa meluncurkannya"_

Para Kru di pesawat peringatan dini Amerika, AWACS Phantom Eye, hanya bisa _facepalm_

(Rigel 1) " _Kita harus apa sekarang?"_

(Phantom Eye) " _Garuda 3, pancing Spiridus agar tidak menembak KRI Irian, oke?"_

(Garuda 3) " _Dimengerti Pak, ini akan sangat mudah karena musuh tidak punya pesawat bantuan untuk membantu Spiridus"_

Fugaku pun terbang melewati jendela anjungan pesawat Spiridus sambil menembak anjungannya dengan meriam otomatis, sehingga jendela anjungan pun berlubang dan beberapa Kru pesawat yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela anjungan tertembak berkat ulah Fugaku

"Dia menyebalkan sekali! Tembak dia!" perintah Nicolae yang sudah sangat emosi

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kapalnya Pak?"

"Kita urus itu nanti saja!"

Laser weaponary bergerak membidik Fugaku yang kali ini melakukan manuver yang lumayan sulit agar Kru pesawat yang mengendalikan senjata itu kesulitan membidiknya

(Garuda 3) " _Ayo bidik aku teman, ayo"_

Tiba-tiba pesawat F-16 terbang mendekati laser weaponary yang masih membidik Fugaku

(Varcolac leader) " _Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

(Varcolac 9) " _Menggunakan pesawatku untuk menghancurkan senjata itu"_

(Knight leader) " _Kau mau bunuh diri?!"_

(Varcolac 9) " _Ya, hehe. Tolong beritahu anak dan istriku. Aku menyayangi mereka, dan aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa pulang"_

Pilot pesawat F-16 itu menembakkan meriam otomatisnya terlebih dulu untuk memastikan apakah pelindungnya masih ada atau tidak "DDRRTT" semua peluru yang ditembakkan tadi menabrak kubah laser weaponary yang masih membidik Fugaku 'Bagus, pelindungnya sudah hilang' batin pilot pesawat F-16 itu lalu menaikkan kecepatan pesawatnya

Setelah cukup dekat pesawat F-16 itu langsung disambut dengan peluru dan misil dari senjata anti pesawat di sekitar laser weaponary, dengan lincah dia melakukan manuver menghindar agar tidak tertembak

Dalam penglihatan slow motion, pesawat sudah sangat dekat dengan laser weaponary, pilot pesawat itu lalu melihat foto anak dan istrinya yang ia selipkan di bawah Head-Up Display 'Maaf karena aku tidak bisa pulang' batin pilot pesawat itu, lalu-

"BLARRRR" pilot pesawat F-16 itu berhasil menabrakkan pesawatnya, laser weaponary terakhir itu pun hancur sebelum menembak

(Varcolac leader) " _Dia berhasil!"_

(Garuda 3) " _Terima kasih Varcolac 9! Aku akan selalu mengenang jasamu!"_

(USS Nimitz) " _Semua pesawat, waktu habis, segera kembali ke kapal sekarang"_

(Phantom Eye) " _Dimengerti Nimitz. Irian, kami serahkan sisanya padamu"_

Semua pesawat langsung menuju ke kapal USS Nimitz dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Akhirnya hanya tinggal kita dan pesawat besar itu" kata Wakil Presiden sambil melihat Spiridus yang semakin menjauh dan terus mempertahankan ketinggian agar tidak jatuh ke laut

"Sepertinya dia sedang menuju ke pulau Jawa" kata Sasuke

"Sekarang bagaimana Pak? Kita hancurkan pesawat itu atau menyusul USS Nimitz?" tanya Sang Kapten pada Wakil Presiden

"Sebaiknya kita hancurkan saja. Jika pesawat itu hancur, maka Valahia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk memenangkan peperangan ini"

"Regi, kau dengar kan? Kejar pesawat besar itu"

Kapal KRI Irian lalu mencoba mengejar Spiridus yang terus menjauh dan ketinggiannya semakin menurun

\- Naruto \- " _Kubah 1, Kubah 2. Hancurkan Spiridus, jatuhkan pesawat besar itu ke laut"_

\- Kubah 1 \- " _Dimengerti Pak"_

Kubah 1 dan Kubah 2 bergerak membidik Spiridus yang cukup jauh

\- Kubah 2 \- " _Kami siap menembak Pak!"_

\- Naruto \- " _Tembak!"_

"BLOOMM...BLOOMM"

"NGIINGG...WUSH...WUSH" semua peluru yang ditembakkan tadi meleset

\- Kubah 1 \- " _Sial! Meleset"_

\- Naruto \- " _Isi ulang, cepat!"_

Kru meriam langsung mengisi ulang meriam dengan peluru tipe High Explosive seberat 5,900Kg (sekitar 6 ton). Pengisian ulang membutuhkan waktu dua menit karena ukuran peluru yang lumayan besar dan berat

"Cepat hancurkan kapal itu dengan senjata anti kapal kita! Jangan biarkan Sakura dan Hinata hidup! Jika mereka hidup mereka pasti akan membocorkan rencana Valahia!" perintah Nicolae

"Baik Pak"

"SSSHHH...SSSHHH" dua buah misil AGM-158C LRASM (Long Range Anti-Ship Missile) meluncur secara vertikal dari bagian atas pesawat Spiridus

AGM-158C LRASM adalah misil anti kapal buatan Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) yang dapat menenggelamkan Kapal tempur kelas Iowa dikarenakan ledakannya yang setara dengan Cruise Missile

"Misil apa itu?" tanya Wakil Presiden sambil melihat dua misil AGM-158C yang semakin mendekat ke kapal

"Itu misil anti kapal, AGM-158C LRASM. Sasuke, kau tahu harus apa kan?" Sasuke yang sudah tahu maksud Sang Kapten, langsung mengambil alih Phalanx CIWS dan menembak dua misil terus mendekat

"DDDRRRTTT"

"BLOMMM...BLOMMM" dua misil tadi berhasil tertembak, ledakan besar pun terjadi. Air laut yang tadinya tenang, langsung berombak berkat ledakan itu

"Sial, ledakannya besar juga. Sasuke, tetap siaga" kata Naruto sedikit panik

"Apa kapal ini tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi? Pesawat itu semakin menjauh" kata Wakil Presiden pada juru mudi

"Ini sudah kecepatan penuh Pak" jawab Regi

\- Kubah 1 \- " _Pengisian ulang selesai Pak"_

\- Naruto \- " _Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan"_

Kubah 1 dan Kubah 2 kali ini membidik Spiridus untuk kedua kalinya

\- Kubah 1 \- " _Aku harap kali ini tidak meleset"_

\- Kubah 2 \- " _Kami siap menembak Pak"_

\- Naruto \- " _Tembak"_

"BLOMMM...BLOMMM"

"NGIINGG...WUSH...WUSH"

\- Kubah 1 \- " _Meleset lagi?"_

\- Kubah 2 \- " _Sial, pesawatnya semakin menjauh"_

Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, percuma saja menembak Spiridus dengan meriam jika tidak ada satu pun peluru yang kena, itu sama saja dengan membuang-buang peluru meriam. Dan tidak mungkin Naruto menggunakan meriam AK-100 untuk menembak Spiridus karena senjata itu tidak akan menimbulkan kerusakan apapun pada pesawat besar itu

"Pak, Spiridus akan sampai di pulau Jawa beberapa menit lagi" kata Sakura sambil melihat radar

"Kapten, lakukan sesuatu! Jika Spiridus sampai di pulau Jawa kita tidak akan bisa mengejarnya lagi" kata Wakil Presiden panik

"SSSHHH...SSSHHH" dua misil AGM-158C LRASM meluncur secara vertikal dari bagian atas pesawat Spiridus dan menuju ke kapal, Sasuke yang melihat itu pun langsung menembak dua misil AGM-158C itu dengan Phalanx CIWS "DDDRRRTTT"

"BLOMMM...BLOMMM" air laut kembali berombak berkat ledakan besar itu

"Kapten! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" Wakil Presiden mengguncang pelan tubuh Naruto

"Pak, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mengurus dua misil tadi

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke" setelah Naruto berkata begitu, seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu dengan mata lavender masuk ke ruang kendali anjungan

"Naruto- _kun_ " panggil Hinata

"Hinata?" Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata yang kepalanya diperban, Naruto juga tidak menyangka Hinata masih bisa hidup setelah menembak kepalanya sendiri beberapa hari lalu

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa-" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura sudah memotongnya "Sebenarnya, aku yang membantu medis mengobati Hinata"

"Jadi kau punya ilmu kedokteran?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya, sedikit"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya 'Kapten'?" tanya Wakil Presiden yang baru menyadari kalau Hinata tadi tidak memanggil Naruto 'Kapten'

"Maaf, Pak"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu minta maaf. Ada apa kau kesini? Seharusnya kau tetap di ruang perawatan" kata Naruto

"Kalian ingin menghancurkan Spiridus kan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Wakil Presiden

"Aku tahu kelemahan Spiridus"

Semua awak kapal di ruang kendali anjungan pun terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sakura juga terkejut karena selama ini dia sudah beberapa kali masuk ke dalam pesawat Spiridus, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau pesawat besar itu punya kelemahan

"Hinata kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan

"Aku serius, Sakura- _san_ "

"Jangan buat kami menunggu Hinata, cepat beritahu kami apa kelemahan Spiridus" kata Wakil Presiden tidak sabaran plus penasaran

Hinata menatap Spiridus yang miring dan ketinggiannya semakin menurun dari jendela anjungan "Kelemahan Spiridus ada pada mesinnya. Jika mesinnya rusak, maka Spiridus-"

"Akan jatuh ke laut" sambung Wakil Presiden yang sudah mengerti

"Ya, tapi merusak mesinnya tidak semudah yang kau kira Pak. Mesinnya dilindungi oleh pelindung berwarna hijau"

"Lalu bagaimana cara menghilangkan pelindungnya?" tanya Naruto

"Pelindungnya akan hilang dengan sendirinya saat sedang mengisi ulang tenaga, pengisian ulang membutuhkan waktu 40 sampai 50 detik. Saat pengisian ulang selesai, pelindung akan aktif kembali selama empat menit"

"Jadi kita harus menyerang saat pelindung sedang mengisi ulang tenaganya, dan jika kita gagal. Kita harus menunggu selama empat menit agar pelindungnya hilang. Begitu kan?" kata Naruto yang sudah mengerti maksud Hinata

"Tepat sekali Pak" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto, senyuman yang untuk pertama kalinya dia berikan pada sang Kapten selama dia berada di kapal

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita rusak mesinnya!" seru Naruto dengan semangat 45, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia baru menyadari satu hal "Tapi, dengan senjata apa?"

 **GUBRAKKKK**

Semua awak kapal di ruang kendali termasuk Wakil Presiden langsung terjungkal ke belakang saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, kecuali Hinata, dia hanya terkikik kecil

"Apa maksudmu dengan senjata apa?!" tanya Wakil Presiden emosi

"Percuma saja menggunakan meriam Pak, semua peluru yang ditembakkan tidak ada kena"

"Kau benar juga Kapten, Sial, kita harus apa sekarang?"

"Kenapa tidak gunakan meriam AK-100 saja Pak?" usul Sasuke

"Jangan Sasuke, itu-" belum sempat Naruto Menyelesaikan perkataannya, Wakil Presiden sudah memotongnya "Sebaiknya kita coba Kapten"

"Tapi Pak-"

"Spiridus akan sampai di pulau Jawa sebentar lagi Kapten, hanya ini kesempatan kita"

Naruto berfikir sejenak, setelah cukup lama akhirnya Naruto setuju "Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba"

Sasuke langsung mengambil alih senjata AK-100 dan membidik mesin Spiridus yang berada di bagian tengah badan Spiridus

"DAR...DAR...DAR...DAR...DAR...DAR" semua meriam AK-100 di geladak kapal pun mulai menembak, kapal pun sedikit bergetar dan suara tembakkannya yang sangat besar itu terdengar sampai ke ruang kendali

"BLAMM...BLAMM...BLAMM...BLAMM" kebanyakan peluru yang ditembakkan terkena di sayap dan ada juga yang meleset

"Sasuke, kenapa malah terkena di sayap?" tanya Naruto

"Aku kesulitan membidiknya Pak" jawab Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan komputer di depannya

"Hahaha, senjata itu tidak akan bisa menghancurkan Spiridus" kata Nicolae sombong

"BLARRRRRR" tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari anjungan kedua, tak lama kemudian asap hitam langsung masuk ke anjungan pertama lewat ventilasi

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Nicolae panik

"Mesin kita tertembak Pak!" kata Kru meriam yang melihat keadaan pesawat

Di dalam ruang kendali anjungan kapal KRI Irian, awak kapal di ruang kendali langsung bertepuk tangan dan memuji Sasuke yang sudah bersusah payah membidik mesin Spiridus

"Sepertinya kita menembak saat pelindungnya sedang mengisi ulang tenaga" kata Naruto

"Ya, tapi setidaknya kita tidak perlu lagi menunggu selama empat menit agar pelindungnya hilang" kata Wakil Presiden

"Sasuke, keringatmu banyak sekali. Sini, biar aku yang menyeka keringatmu" Sakura langsung menyeka keringat di dahi Sasuke dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dia bawa. Sakura juga sedikit heran dengan Sasuke yang berkeringat hanya karena membidik target yang kecil menggunakan komputer

"Cieee... Sasuke" beberapa awak kapal yang melihat itu langsung bersiul dan menyoraki Sasuke, padahal dalam hati mereka sebenarnya iri karena selama mereka berada di kapal, Sakura jarang berbicara pada mereka, kecuali pada Kapten, Hinata, dan Sasuke

Setelah keringatnya diseka oleh Sakura, Sasuke langsung berpura-pura mengetik sesuatu di komputernya untuk menutupi rasa malunya, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang berusaha menutupi rasa malunya

Di dalam anjungan pertama pesawat Spiridus, Nicolae terlihat sangat panik karena pesawatnya akan jatuh ke laut "Pertahankan ketinggian agar kita tidak jatuh ke laut!" perintah Nicolae pada para pilot Spiridus

"Mesinnya rusak Pak! Kami tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan ketinggian!" Spiridus pun perlahan mulai jatuh ke laut

(Nicolae) " _Sial! Kita akan jatuh! AAARRRGGHH"_

Terdengar suara teriakan Nicolae di radio yang dipegang Naruto, tak lama setelah teriakkan itu-

"BLOOMMMM" Spiridus pun akhirnya jatuh ke laut dan meledak

(USS Nimitz) " _Irian, ini Nimitz. Kami sudah meninggalkan zona pertempuran, sekarang kami akan menuju ke negara tetangga"_

(KRI Irian) " _Tahan Nimitz, segera menuju ke pelabuhan Tanjung Api Api. Kami akan menemui kalian disana"_

(USS Nimitz) " _Tunggu, jadi kalian berhasil menghancurkan Spiridus?"_

(KRI Irian) " _Ya, tepat sekali"_

(USS Nimitz) " _Wow, kapalmu hebat sekali Naruto. Mungkin setelah berita ini tersebar kapal itu akan ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia"_

(KRI Irian) " _Ya, mungkin saja"_

Setelah percakapan itu, Naruto lalu menatap awak kapalnya yang sedang bersorak, entah sudah berapa kali mereka bersorak hari ini

"Kapten! Kita berhasil! Kita berhasil Kapten!" kata Wakil Presiden sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto sampai yang diguncang merasa pusing

"I-iya Pak, kita berhasil" Wakil Presiden lalu bergabung dengan beberapa awak kapal yang sedang menari, entah tarian apa, yang jelas tarian itu sangat aneh menurut Naruto

"Kapten" mendengar suara lembut itu Naruto langsung menoleh ke gadis berambut indigo sebahu yang sudah membantunya menghadapi Spiridus dengan memberitahu kelemahan pesawat besar itu

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Terima kasih, karena sudah membalaskan dendamku"

"Tunggu, jadi kau dendam pada Kolonel Nicolae?"

"Ya, karena dia yang sudah membunuh orang tuaku. Tapi dendam itu sudah terbalas sekarang, terima kasih"

"Aku juga harus berterima kasih Hinata, karena kau sudah memberikan informasi yang membuat kami bisa menghancurkan pesawat besar itu" setelah Naruto berkata begitu, terdengar teriakan dari awak kapal di geladak tengah

"Aku masih hidup!"

"Kita akan pulang!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan awak kapalnya yang berada di geladak tengah

"Jadi, bagaimana kepalamu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap kepala Hinata yang diperban

"Masih sedikit sakit" jawab Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Oh iya, Nicolae bilang kau dan Sakura tahu rencana Valahia" tanya Wakil Presiden yang baru saja selesai dengan tarian gaje-nya

"Ya, mereka menyebutnya 'Golden Axe Plan' (Rencana Kapak Emas)"

"Rencana apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Rencananya adalah menginvasi dan mengambil alih negara Indonesia"

"Apa?! Kenapa harus negara kami?!" tanya Wakil Presiden mulai emosi

"Karena mereka mengira Indonesia adalah negara yang punya banyak pulau dan sumber daya dengan pertahanan militer yang lemah, sehingga mereka pikir akan sangat mudah menginvasi Indonesia daripada negara lain yang pertahanan militernya kuat. Karena itulah Valahia ingin merebut Indonesia dari kalian"

"Aku harus memberitahu Presiden tentang rencana gila ini" kata Wakil Presiden lalu berjalan mendekati INMARSAT

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak begitu besar, seseorang pria tanpa rambut (alias botak #Plak) duduk di sofa sambil menyaksikan sebuah video di TV layar datarnya, video saat Spiridus jatuh ke laut dan meledak

"Jadi Nicolae tidak selamat ya?" dia bertanya pada seseorang berpangkat Kolonel yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya

"Dia dan Kru pesawat tidak selamat Pak"

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat rencana Golden Axe Plan akan tersebar karena dua gadis itu"

"Maksudmu, Sakura dan Hinata Pak?" orang berpangkat Kolonel itu lalu menampilkan foto Sakura dan Hinata di TV layar datar itu dengan Smartphone-nya

"DAR"

Tanpa diduga orang itu menembak TV layar datarnya dengan pistol Desert Eagle-nya, sehingga orang berpangkat Kolonel tadi terkejut

"Jangan pernah menampilkan foto mereka lagi"

"Maaf Pak"

Orang itu lalu berjalan menuju ke jendela "Indonesia, negara dengan wilayah yang luas, pulau dan sumber daya yang banyak itu sangat sempurna bagi kami yang selama ini tinggal di negara kecil (wilayahnya)" gumam orang itu lalu melempar pistol yang dipegangnya ke akuarium ikan

"Kenapa dilempar ke sana Pak?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi, kalau kau mau ambil saja. Tapi hati-hati dengan ikan piranha-nya" kata orang itu sambil pergi dari ruangan, tanpa menyadari orang berpangkat Kolonel tadi bergidik ngeri saat dia berkata 'ikan piranha'

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Haduh, hancur chap 7 ini. Ada yang gak nyambung kan? Kalo memang iya, beritahu saya ya. Nanti secepat mungkin akan saya perbaiki

Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin agak lama updatenya, karena beberapa bulan ini saya semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah

Selamat ulang tahun Hokage ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto! Saya udah telat berapa hari ya?

Oh iya, di kolom review ada yang bertanya saya ini laki-laki atau perempuan, jawabannya: Saya laki-laki, umur 17. Masih muda sekali kan saya? *kedip-kedip* #ditampar

Sedikit info untuk pesawat Spiridus, sebenarnya pesawat itu punya dua anjungan. Anjungan pertama ada di bagian atas pesawat, di dalam anjungan pertama ada ruang kendali seperti di kapal. Anjungan kedua ada di bagian bawah pesawat, di dalam anjungan kedua ada kamar mesin dan ruang penyimpanan amunisi. Kedua anjungan ini saling terhubung

Ok, see you in next chap! Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada acara 'Menghajar Author' Buktinya saya nggak dihajar

Reader: Lo mau dihajar thor?! *keroyok author*

Aduh... Masih kena juga pada akhirnya

Next chap: "GA Plan Private Army"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: GA Plan Private Army**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, Sedikit OC, Deskripsi minim dan tidak jelas, dan masih banyak lagi**

* * *

(KRI Irian) " _Kapal itu tenggelam!"_ (Percakapan di INMARSAT atau radio)

\- Kubah 1 \- " _Target terlihat"_ (Percakapan di radio kapal)

AN: _Bagian luar anjungan_ saya ganti dengan _Balkon Anjungan_ karena memang lebih mirip balkon (sangat mirip malah). Contoh: _Dia menunggumu di balkon anjungan_

 _Level_ saya ganti dengan _lantai_. Contoh: _Ruang perawatan di lantai 2_

Sebelumnya saya pakai level, tapi kayaknya gak cocok/pas. Jadi diganti

Udah, Cuma itu aja yang saya ganti. Bye! (#Plak)

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 Tahun setelah kejadian di Laut Jawa**

 **London. 10 Juli 202X. 20.36 Waktu setempat.**

Di sebuah meeting room di hotel bintang lima, terlihat beberapa PMC (Private Millitary Corp) sedang menunggu klien mereka yang bernama Andre Olivieri, pemimpin Valahia dan pembuat Golden Axe Plan.

"Nah, klien kita sudah datang" kata salah satu PMC berpangkat Letnan

Olivieri lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan "Maaf aku sedikit terlambat semuanya, dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang kesini. Kalian terlihat lebih tampan dengan setelan jas hitam" beberapa PMC yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh

"Baiklah, dengar semuanya. Rencana Golden Axe Plan sudah tersebar beberapa tahun lalu oleh dua agen rahasia kita, Sakura dan Hinata, jadi kita harus melaksanakan rencana ini secepat mungkin. Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian, rencana Golden Axe Plan sekarang terbagi menjadi dua fase. Aku akan menjelaskan fasenya" Olivieri lalu menyalakan proyektor mini-nya dan menampilkan pesawat yang ukurannya seperti pesawat Spiridus namun bentuknya lebih mirip pesawat B2 Spirit Bomber dengan sayap bengkok serta sebuah mesin besar di kedua sayapnya

"Fase pertama, kita akan mengirim pesawat ini ke Indonesia. Nama pesawat ini adalah Orgoi. Kita akan gunakan pesawat ini untuk menghancurkan semua pangkalan militer di Indonesia"

"Maaf" kata salah satu PMC berpangkat Kapten sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya

"Silahkan Kapten" kata Olivieri yang sudah tahu kalau PMC itu ingin bertanya sesuatu

"Indonesia itu negara yang luas, kita tidak bisa menghancurkan semua pangkalan militer di negara itu hanya dengan satu pesawat ini saja"

Olivieri tersenyum "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan lima pesawat Orgoi untuk fase pertama" Olivieri lalu menampilkan lima pesawat Orgoi yang berbeda-beda warna. Ada yang berwarna hitam, biru, putih, kuning, dan coklat

"Lihat yang berwarna hitam" kata Olivieri sambil menunjuk pesawat Orgoi yang berwarna hitam

"Ini adalah Orgoi yang pertama, Orgoi 1 (dibaca: One). Pesawat ini sedikit spesial dari saudara-saudaranya, karena dia memiliki Balaur. Senjata yang berdasarkan pada Laser Weaponary buatan Amerika Serikat. Namun, Balaur dapat menembakkan laser lebih lama dan mengisi tenaga lebih cepat daripada Laser Weaponary"

Olivieri menarik nafas sejenak "Lalu, fase kedua. Sekaligus, fase terakhir" Olivieri lalu menampilkan pesawat Spiridus berwarna putih

"Bukankah itu pesawat Spiridus?" kata salah satu PMC berpangkat Mayor

"Iya, ini adalah **Spiridus 2**. Pesawat ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya karena banyak peningkatan dan senjata baru. Pelindungnya juga sudah ditingkatkan agar kejadian 5 tahun lalu tidak terjadi lagi. Pelindungnya diberi nama "READS". Sebuah pelindung elektromagnetik yang akan terus aktif tanpa perlu mengisi tenaga. Pelindungnya akan mati hanya jika mesin Spiridus 2 mati"

"Peningkatan yang bagus. Dengan pelindung itu, pesawat ini tidak akan terkalahkan" kata salah satu PMC berpangkat Letnan

"Ya benar. Oh iya, senjata baru juga ditambahkan di pesawat ini. Namanya "Hi-TASM". Sebuah misil Thermobaric yang akan digunakan untuk menenggelamkan kapal yang telah menghancurkan pendahulu pesawat ini"

Semua PMC mengangguk mengerti, mengerti dengan dendam klien mereka pada dua pengkhianat yang –sampai sekarang– berada di kapal KRI Irian

Olivieri memasukkan semua barang yang dia keluarkan tadi ke kopernya yang berwarna hitam "Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang kesini. Dan, terima kasih, karena kalian mau menjadi **Golden Axe Plan Private Army** "

Olivieri pergi meninggalkan Meeting room sambil membawa koper hitamnya lalu menuju ke lift terdekat. Saat sudah setengah jalan menuju lift, dia terkejut karena seorang PMC keluar dari lift lalu menahan pintunya agar Olivieri bisa masuk

"Sepertinya aku terlambat. Bisa jelaskan secara singkat? Tuan Olivieri?" tanya orang itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Tanyakan saja pada teman-temanmu!" Kata Olivieri sambil masuk ke lift

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat marah, apa kau kesal karena aku terlambat?"

"Tidak, aku hanya.. Hah.." Olivieri memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit

"Dengar, Golden Axe plan sekarang terbagi menjadi dua fase. Fase pertama mengirim pesawat Orgoi, Fase kedua mengirim pesawat Spiridus 2"

"Baiklah-"

"Tunggu. Aku belum selesai. Aku ingin kau menjadi Kapten pesawat Orgoi 1 dan tenggelamkan Kapal yang sudah menghancurkan Spiridus lima tahun lalu. Seharusnya kapal itu ditenggelamkan saat fase dua. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba"

"Bukankah di kapal itu ada Sakura dan Hinata?"

"Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu menenggelamkan kapal itu"

"Kau masih dendam dengan pacarku ya?"

"Hinata bukan lagi pacarmu, dia sekarang adalah mantan pacarmu. Dan kenapa kau mencoba membantah perintahku? Aku sudah memberimu uang dan amunisi. Kau lakukan tugasmu!" Kata Olivieri sambil menekan tombol lantai

Pintu lift pun perlahan menutup, namun sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, Olivieri sempat bertanya satu hal "Apa sudah jelas? **Kapten Toneri**?"

Pintu lift pun tertutup sempurna, orang yang bernama Kapten Toneri tadi menunduk lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan "Sangat jelas, Tuan Olivieri"

 **Indonesia, Sumatra Selatan, Palembang. 12 Juli 202X. 07.37 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

 **Naruto POV**

"NARUTO BANGUN!" aku langsung menutup telingaku dengan bantal saat aku mendengar suara teriakan ibuku. Ibuku selalu saja membangunkanku dengan teriakan, beruntung saja rumah ini tidak roboh.

Oh iya, aku mulai tinggal bersama ibuku lima tahun lalu. Saat aku dan Kakakku pulang ke Palembang untuk mengunjungi makam ayahku, ibuku memelukku dan Kakakku sambil menangis, dia bilang dia sangat bangga karena kami berhasil menghancurkan Spiridus dan dia juga meminta maaf pada kami, tentu saja kami memaafkannya. Kami tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka.

Saat ibuku bilang bahwa dia sangat bangga, aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Karena aku merasa tidak melakukan apa pun, aku berhasil menghancurkan Spiridus berkat bantuan Hinata. Jadi Hinata yang seharusnya dibanggakan, bukan aku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata, gadis itu sampai sekarang tinggal di rumahku. Aku dan Ibuku yang memaksanya tinggal bersama kami lima tahun lalu. Daripada dia tinggal sendiri, lebih baik dia tinggal bersama kami. Walaupun ada Sakura –temannya–, tapi aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Apalagi Valahia sampai sekarang masih mengincar mereka berdua, aku jadi semakin khawatir.

Saat pertama kali Hinata tinggal di rumahku. Sara, anak dari ibuku dan Garra, selalu ketakutan melihat Hinata karena matanya yang seperti hantu. Dia bahkan pernah menyebut Hinata "hantu". Namun, Hinata selalu tersenyum saat adikku berkata begitu.

Setelah satu tahun Hinata tinggal di rumahku , Sara tidak lagi ketakutan. Dia sudah tidak pernah lagi menyebut Hinata "Hantu". Sekarang dia sudah sangat akrab dengan Hinata. Kalau aku melihat mereka, mereka seperti Kakak dan Adik saja.

Oh iya, 3 tahun lalu, aku menyatakan cintaku pada Hinata. Dibantu oleh kakak, Garra, dan ibu. Walaupun Hinata sempat terkejut, namun dia akhirnya menerimaku. Dan sejak saat itu, aku dan Hinata selalu bersama.

Sejak Valahia kehilangan Spiridus, mereka jarang sekali menyerang Indonesia. Mereka hanya mengirim beberapa agen rahasia untuk membunuh Hinata dan Sakura. Setiap kali aku pergi bersama Hinata, aku harus terus membawa pistol yang dulu Hinata gunakan untuk membunuh ayah kandungku (Minato), dan harus terus waspada dengan mengamati setiap orang yang melakukan gerakan mencurigakan Bahkan tak jarang aku harus kontak senjata dengan para agen rahasia menyebalkan itu demi melindungi Hinata.

BLETAK!

Aku langsung terbangun lalu meringis dan sambil mengusap kepalaku "Aduh! Kakak, kan sudah kubilang..." perkataanku terputus saat melihat wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan

"Berhentilah memukulku.." sambungku sambil memejamkan mata dan menutup telingaku karena aku yakin sebentar lagi ibu akan berteriak. Ugh.. aku jadi ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum aku bergabung di TNI Angkatan Laut, aku dibangunkan dengan cara yang sama. Kejadian ini seperti terulang kembali saja.

"CEPAT MANDI! INI SUDAH HAMPIR JAM TUJUH!"

 **Normal P.O.V**

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi dan berpakaian, dia lalu bergabung bersama keluarganya yang sedang menunggunya di meja makan.

"Bangun kesiangan lagi? Naruto?" kata Garra sambil menyesap kopinya

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus berhenti bermain game sampai larut malam" kata Naruto sambil duduk di kursi dekat Garra

"Memangnya game apa yang kau mainkan? Sampai-sampai kau bisa lupa waktu?" Tanya Naruko

"Sudahlah! Nanti kau juga ikut main!" kata Kushina ketus

"Kan aku cuma ingin tahu saja" kata Naruko sambil Mengerutkan bibirnya

"Kau juga Naruto! Kau bilang hari ini kau akan kembali ke kapalmu kan? Seharusnya kau bangun lebih pagi tadi"

"Iya, maaf. Aku lupa" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya yang pelupanya minta ampun, sama seperti Minato

"Oh iya, kau hari ini akan bertugas kan?" tanya Kushina pada Garra

"Sebenarnya, aku akan menjalankan misi"

"Lho? Kau bilang kemarin akan bertugas"

"Kalau aku memberitahumu kemarin, kau pasti akan menangis lagi di-" Kushina langsung pergi menuju ke lantai dua tanpa mempedulikan Garra yang memanggilnya

"Hah.. Ibumu cukup merepotkan, Naruto" Kata Garra sambil melanjutkan sarapannya

"Aku terima jika kau hina aku Garra. Tapi aku tidak terima jika kau hina ibuku" kata Naruto menatap tajam Garra

"Hei santai saja" Garra tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Naruto

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dia mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Dia terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak akan apa-apa"

"Kau pikir dengan pangkat Kolonel–mu itu kau akan selamat di medan perang?"

"Tentu Saja, aku punya anggota timku yang akan selalu melindungiku. Selain itu, aku juga bisa menggunakan mereka sebagai 'tameng' untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri"

Jika saja tidak ada adiknya, Naruto tidak akan segan-segan memukul ayah tirinya yang selama 3 tahun belakangan ini sering tidak mempedulikan ibunya. Bahkan Selama 2 tahun belakangan ini Naruto sering melihat Garra pergi ke suatu tempat, namun Naruto selalu kehilangan jejak saat sedang mengikutinya

Naruto menyerah, dia lebih memilih pergi daripada tambah emosi. Selain itu, dia tidak mau menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi adiknya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang" kata Naruto dingin sambil pergi menuju ke taman belakang rumah

Hinata sebenarnya ingin menyusul Naruto, namun dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal untuk menemani Sara sarapan

Hinata sedikit risih karena Garra dari tadi terus menatapnya. Namun dia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya dengan menyuapi Sara

"Kau pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak kita, Hinata"

Jika kalian pikir Naruto yang mengatakan itu, maka kalian salah besar

"Eh?"

 **Pelabuhan Tanjung Api Api. 12 Juli 202X. 12.56 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak percaya

"Jangan marah dulu, dia mungkin hanya bercanda, Naruto- _kun_ "

"Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan?"

"Tidak Naruto- _kun,_ setelah dia mengatakan itu, aku langsung menyusulmu ke taman. Jadi, dia tidak sempat berbuat yang macam-macam padaku"

"Cih, dari awal aku tidak pernah percaya padanya. Jika dia meninggalkan ibuku, aku akan masukan dia ke dalam meriam lalu kutembakkan ke laut!" mendengar itu pun Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop

Author merinding, kok mirip dengan kejadian author dulu ya?

Oke, lupakan

"HINATAAAAAA!" yang dipanggil pun langsung menoleh

Grep

Sakura yang entah dari mana datangnya, langsung berlari dan memeluk Hinata

"Huee... Kau jarang sekali menemuiku sekarang. Aku rindu sekali dengan sikap malu-malu mu itu"

Sekarang giliran Naruto dan Author yang sweatdrop

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kapten" Naruto menoleh ke sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya

"Kau jarang sekali ke rumahku sekarang. Apa kau masih curiga dengannya?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat

"Ternyata kau benar Sasuke" kata Naruto yang langsung dimengerti oleh Sasuke

"Hahaha... Aku sudah bilang kan?"

 **Flashback: ON**

Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja selesai bermain game online di warnet yang cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja di warnet itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah bermain selama kurang lebih 3 jam.

"Gara-gara kau kita jadi kalah kan Naruto" kata Sasuke kesal karena anggota tim nya pada _random_ semua

"Kenapa hanya aku? Aldi yang paling parah. Dia AFK dari awal sampai akhir" kata Naruto tidak terima

"Kaulah yang paling parah, kau bermain _random_ dan menembak ke segala arah"

"Itu karena tidak ada satu pun yang serius bermain"

"Ah! Alasan! Kalau kau seperti itu lagi, kau akan ku vote kick!"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat temannya yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan

"Hei, ada apa?" Naruto tidak menjawab, dia seolah tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasuke

"Kau lihat itu?" Sasuke melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto

"Ya, mobil sport. Cukup bagus juga" kata Sasuke sedikit kagum melihat mobil sport berwarna hitam dengan merek Lamborghini

BLETAK!

"Aduh!" Sasuke langsung mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja diberi hadiah oleh Naruto

"Bukan mobilnya! Tapi yang di sebelahnya!"

Sasuke lalu membelalakkan matanya melihat ayah tiri Naruto sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu. Mereka seperti sudah lama kenal dan Mereka tidak terlihat canggung sedikit pun.

"Hei, mereka pergi. Ayo kita ikuti mereka" baru saja Naruto maju beberapa langkah, namun-

"Naruto! Awas!" Sasuke menarik Naruto secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Naruto terjatuh

DAR

Terdengar suara tembakan yang sangat keras, semua orang pun berteriak dan berlari menyelamatkan diri. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto terjatuh pun langsung menyeret Naruto ke dalam sebuah bangunan sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaki beberapa orang yang menggunakan kacamata hitam dan membawa senjata

Setelah masuk ke dalam bangunan, Naruto pun bangkit dan langsung mengeluarkan pistol milik Hinata lalu mulai menembaki para agen rahasia itu

"Sial! Kita tidak boleh kontak senjata di sini, Banyak warga sipil! Kita harus pergi!" kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang mengisi mengisi ulang pistolnya

"Aku punya ide!" kata Sasuke

.

.

.

"Hah" Naruto menghela nafas, akhirnya mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran agen rahasia Valahia dengan menyamar sebagai warga sipil yang berlari menyelamatkan diri. Beruntung saja saat Naruto terjatuh karena ditarik Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah toko baju sehingga mereka tidak perlu susah payah mencari baju untuk penyamaran

Saat ini, Naruto berada di rumah Sasuke untuk menghilangkan jejak, sekaligus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke

"Dasar kalian ini, beruntung saja kalian tidak tertembak" Sakura menaruh gelas berisi air es dan beberapa buah jeruk di meja

"Kalian kan tahu kalau mereka juga mengincar kalian. Seharusnya kalian jangan terlalu sering keluar rumah"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kami tidak apa-apa"

Hening. Tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin menanyakan beberapa hal, tapi Sasuke tadi menyuruhnya untuk tidak membahasnya lagi. Naruto belum mau membahas tentang ayah tirinya karena dia sedang sibuk minum. Dia sudah kehausan dari tadi. Sementara Sasuke, dia ingin membahas tentang ayah tiri Naruto, namun dia tidak bisa membahasnya sekarang karena masih ada Sakura

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja membahasnya sekarang, tapi Sakura nanti jadi tahu hal ini dan dia pasti akan langsung memberitahu Ibu Naruto

Di saat Sasuke sedang berpikir, dia mencium bau aneh yang berasal dari dapur _'ini kan... Bau gosong'_ pikir Sasuke

"Sakura! Masakanmu gosong!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sehingga yang dipanggil pun terkejut setengah mati. Sementara Naruto yang tadi sibuk minum langsung tersedak

"Ah! Iya!" Sakura langsung berlari menuju dapur

AN: Di sini Sakura bisa masak karena diajari oleh Hinata

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang masih batuk karena tersedak tadi "Itulah akibatnya kalau tidak minum pelan-pelan Naruto"

Karena kesal, Naruto mengambil buah jeruk yang tadi ia kupas dan dengan cepat ia menyumpalkan buah jeruk itu ke mulut Sasuke

Setelah susah payah menyingkirkan jeruk sialan yang hampir membuatnya tersedak, Sasuke langsung memasang wajah seriusnya "Baiklah, saatnya serius. Apa kau tahu siapa gadis itu?"

"Entahlah" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Sebaiknya kita rahasiakan ini, lagi pula kita belum tahu apakah itu selingkuhannya atau bukan" lanjut Naruto

"Ya, baiklah" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil gelas berisi air yang sudah tidak dingin lagi, lalu meminumnya

Sasuke lalu menaruh kembali gelas itu di meja "Kalau memang benar itu selingkuhannya, dia mungkin akan meninggalkan ibumu. Naruto"

"Jika dia melakukannya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya"

"Oh iya, kau sebaiknya berhati-hati"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mungkin Playboy"

"Dan dia mungkin mengincar Hinata. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku lihat dia selalu memperhatikannya. Jadi berhati-hati" lanjut Sasuke

 **Flashback: Off**

"Cih, dasar, awas saja dia"

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke

"Dia bilang, dia akan menjalankan misi. Tapi aku tidak tahu misi apa"

Hening sejenak, Naruto bingung harus bicara apa sekarang. Sasuke sepertinya tidak mau memulai pembicaraan karena sedang memperhatikan Sakura dan Hinata berbincang

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke sahabatnya "Masalah tadi ya? Menurutku, kau dan Hinata sebaiknya pergi dari sana dan mencari rumah baru"

"Ibu tidak akan mengizinkanku"

"Kalau begitu, tinggal di rumahku saja. Ajak juga Kakakmu. Karena mungkin Playboy itu juga mengincar Kakakmu"

"Tidak Sasuke, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Hei.. tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula di rumahku masih banyak kamar yang kosong. Kau tahu kan seberapa besar rumahku?"

"Iya, aku tahu" kata Naruto sambil memikirkan rumah temannya yang besar dan luas, dengan banyak kamar tidur yang lebih luas dari kamar tidurnya. Bahkan ada taman dan kolam renang yang juga luas di belakang rumah.

Ya.. wajar saja Sasuke punya rumah sebesar itu. Karena dulu ayahnya adalah pemimpin perusahaan Uciha Corp.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa sekamar dengan Hinata," Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya

Wajah Naruto memerah, dia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak

"Lalu setelahnya kau bisa melakukan 'itu' dengannya"

BLETAK!

"Aduh!"

"Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, tapi kau hampir saja mengotori pikiranku yang masih polos ini"

"Masih polos apanya? Apa kau masih ingat saat kita nonton bokep bersama?" kata Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Kampret! Jangan buat aku ingat dengan masa lalu itu"

"Hahaha.. baiklah, bagaimana dengan masa lalu yang lain?"

"Yang mana?"

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

 **Flashback: On**

Seperti biasa, di saat jam pelajaran kosong. Naruto tidur di meja dengan tas sebagai bantalnya. Ya.. sebenarnya Naruto tidak tidur, tidak bisa tidur lebih tepatnya. Karena jika jam pelajaran kosong, kelas menjadi ribut. Ada yang tidur seperti Naruto, ada juga yang pergi diam-diam ke kantin.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja ikut mereka ke kantin, tapi dia malas sekali sekarang. Masalah tentang ibunya yang akan menikah lagi masih menjadi pikirannya sampai sekarang. Ditambah lagi dia tidak punya uang karena sudah dia habiskan di istirahat pertama

Naruto bingung harus apa, dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika ribut begini _'sebaiknya aku mengerjakan tugas saja'_ Naruto lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kelas karena ada urusan

Tugas bahasa Inggris, hal yang mudah bagi Naruto karena dia sudah mengerti. Bahkan Naruto sudah tidak perlu lagi membuka kamus untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Tugas menerjemahkan sebuah cerita ke bahasa indonesia.

"Hei! Cepat duduk! Pak Rahmat datang!" kata salah satu teman sekelas Naruto

Seluruh kelas langsung menuju ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing . Yang tertidur tadi langsung terbangun ketika mendengar Wali kelas mereka datang

Wali kelas mereka masuk sambil memperhatikan beberapa murid yang masih tertidur dan sedang berusaha dibangunkan oleh teman sebangkunya

"Bapak ke sini, karena ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada murid baru. Dia akan sekelas dengan kalian. Ayo, masuk" kata wali kelasnya pada seseorang di luar kelas

"Kyaa.. dia tampan sekali!"

"Hei, bukankah dia Sasuke? Pewaris perusahaan Uciha Corp?" tanya teman sebangku Naruto

"Iya, benar. Tapi kenapa dia pindah kesini?"

"Semuanya, ini Uciha Sasuke. Teman baru kalian"

"Namaku Uciha Sasuke, umurku 16 Tahun. Aku pindah ke sini karena masalah pribadi"

Seluruh kelas, termasuk Wali kelas mereka –kecuali Naruto– hanya cengo karena Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat, tanpa mempersilahkan orang lain bertanya, dan jangan lupakan wajah datarnya yang membuat Naruto ingin sekali menamparnya dengan buku bahasa Inggris yang dia pegang

"Um.. baiklah, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong. Sasuke" kata Wali kelas yang baru saja sadar

Dan Sasuke pun duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela tanpa teman sebangku

.

.

.

Jam istirahat ke dua, tidak terlalu banyak yang pergi ke kantin. Kebanyakan melanjutkan tidur mereka yang sempat terganggu

Naruto juga sedang bersiap untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun, dia sempat melihat Sasuke yang tidak dipedulikan oleh teman sekelasnya. Dari tadi Mereka tidak mengajak Sasuke mengobrol atau yang lainnya.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke seperti tidak peduli pada mereka dan terus membaca novel yang tidak tahu apa judulnya.

Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan duduk di dekat Sasuke. Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa kantuknya hanya untuk mengajak Sasuke mengobrol. Sementara Sasuke, dia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung

"Kau tidak ke kantin? Sasuke?"

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil kembali membaca novel

"Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Sasuke yang melihat itu pun terpaksa menutup novelnya dan berjabat tangan dengan Naruto "Uciha Sasuke"

"Mereka tidak mempedulikanmu ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap beberapa teman sekelasnya

"Terserahlah" kata Sasuke tidak peduli

"Um.. aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi jangan marah, ya"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius

"Mereka tidak mempedulikanmu, karena mereka pikir, kau adalah orang yang sombong. Karena kau adalah pewaris perusahaan besar"

Hening sejenak. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena Sasuke menatapnya tajam

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum agar Naruto tidak merasa takut lagi

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Aku sudah biasa dengan itu" kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Lalu kembali menatap Naruto "Apa kau juga berpikir begitu?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak "Tidak, aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku yakin kalau kau orang yang baik. Sasuke. Buktinya, kau mau meluangkan sedikit waktumu yang seharusnya kau gunakan untuk membaca novel hanya untuk bersalaman denganku"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Selama ini, semua orang mengira bahwa dia sangat sombong. Namun, Hanya Naruto yang tidak berpikir begitu.

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih" kata Sasuke sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

Sasuke lalu memberikan kertas tadi pada Naruto "Mampirlah ke rumahku kapan-kapan"

Naruto melihat tulisan di kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke, lalu tersenyum "Baiklah"

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

Semua orang berpikir kalau aku sombong. Padahal sebenarnya aku tidak begitu. Tapi, dia berbeda. Dia bahkan berpikir kalau aku orang yang baik. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi teman yang baik

 **Normal P.O.V**

Sejak itulah Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi teman dekat. Sasuke juga berteman baik dengan sahabat Naruto, Aldi dan Erik. Mereka selalu bersama di mana pun dan kapan pun.

Namun, sejak masalah tentang Ibu Naruto menyebar. Naruto berubah. Dia tidak lagi ikut mereka ke kantin. Dia selalu tidur di kelas. Dia tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh teman sekelasnya, hanya Sasuke yang masih mempedulikannya.

Dan ketika Serangan Valahia, Mereka berempat terpisah selama 3 tahun. Namun siapa yang menyangka, mereka kembali bersama, di kapal yang sama, dan dengan pangkat yang sama (walaupun sekarang Naruto adalah Kapten)

 **Flashback: Off**

"Ya, tentu saja aku masih ingat"

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana mereka ya? Aku ingin sekali memukul kepala Aldi karena saat itu dia AFK!" mendengar itu pun Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop dan terkekeh

 _'Ternyata dia masih ingat, padahal itu sudah cukup lama'_ batin Naruto

 **Laut Jawa. 12 Juli 202X. 21.40 Waktu Indonesia Barat**

Di atas langit Laut Jawa, sebuah pesawat angkut militer, C-17 Globemaster 3 sedang terbang di ketinggian sekitar 26.000 kaki. Pesawat itu membawa 4 personil angkatan darat dari berbagai Negara yang akan menjalankan misi _"Dragon Slayer"_

Empat personil itu adalah; Kapten Walker dengan callsign _"Washington"_ dari Amerika, Kolonel Garra dengan callsign _"Sandy"_ dari Indonesia, Letnan Chris callsign _"Cobra"_ dari Australia, dan Letnan Eveline callsign _"Eagle"_ dari Malaysia. Hanya Eveline sendiri yang wanita di tim ini

Garra adalah pemimpin di tim ini, saat ini ia sedang membahas tentang misi mereka

"Dengar semuanya. Akan kujelaskan misi kita sekali lagi. Misi kita adalah menghancurkan kapal induk terbesar yang dimiliki Valahia. Namanya _Dragon King of the Sea._ Menurut laporan dari Angkatan Laut Indonesia, kapal itu saat ini sedang mengintai pulau Jawa dan Kalimantan dengan mengirim pesawat tempur siluman milik Valahia yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Kontak senjata diperbolehkan jika itu bisa membuat mereka _'tidak melihat kalian'._ Kalian mengerti?" jelas Garra dengan bahasa Inggris

"Siap! Mengerti!"

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kapten kapalnya Pak?" tanya Eveline

"Tembak saja"

"Bagaimana jika kita ketahuan pak?" tanya Walker

"Kontak senjata diperbolehkan, tapi jangan melempar granat. Karena akan meledakkan semua pesawat di dalam sana, termasuk kapalnya. Dan kita juga pastinya. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya! Mengerti!"

"Rencana evakuasi kita?" tanya Chris

"Kita tidak akan dievakuasi, karena kita yang akan mengevakuasi diri kita sendiri dengan mencuri pesawat tempur siluman Valahia. Sekaligus untuk dipelajari teknologinya"

"Hah.. sial, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kita dipaksa ikut latihan terbang bersama Angkatan udara beberapa minggu lalu" kata Walker sambil facepalm

(Pilot) _"Sampai di lokasi dalam 30 detik"_

"Baiklah, semuanya. Periksa kelengkapan kalian. Kita akan melakukan HALO Jump. Altimeter kita harus 2.000 kaki! Jika kalian lebih rendah dari itu, kalian akan berenang! Semuanya bersiap!"

Pintu kargo pun dibuka, namun lampunya masih berwarna merah, artinya mereka belum boleh melompat.

(Pilot) _"Kita sampai di lokasi"_

Tak lama setelah Pilot berkata begitu, lampu pun berubah menjadi Hijau.

(Sandy) _"Ayo lompat semuanya!"_

Mereka pun langsung melompat satu persatu. Ada yang melompat seperti biasa, ada yang bergaya salto depan, dan ada juga yang salto belakang.

Altimeter yang berada di lengan mereka kini mulai bergerak melawan arah jarum jam seiring dengan ketinggian mereka yang semakin menurun.

20.000 kaki

(Cobra) _"Hei! Aku meninggalkan parasutku di pesawat! Beritahu mereka untuk melemparkannya padaku!"_

(Washington) _"Hahaha... Kemarilah! Akan ku peluk kau dan kita akan mendarat bersama!"_

(Cobra) _"Oh ayolah! Jangan kau! Ketiakmu itu bau tau!"_

 _Sandy_ dan _Eagle_ hanya sweatdrop mendengar percakapan mereka

10.000 kaki

(Cobra) _"Argh.. ini terlalu lama! Berapa lama lagi kita akan seperti ini?"_

(Sandy) _"Sekitar beberapa menit lagi, bersabarlah. Seharusnya kau menikmati ini"_

(Cobra) _"Tidak ada yang bisa dinikmati di sini! Semuanya gelap!"_

(Eagle) _"Ya, dia benar. Ini sedikit membosankan"_

(Cobra) _"Hei! Berapa Altimeter nya? Sepertinya punyaku rusak"_

(Washington) _"Itu bukan rusak! Kau salah memakainya!"_

(Cobra) _"Oh iya, hahaha... Maklumlah aku belum pernah memakainya "_

5.000 kaki

(Sandy) _"Mendekati 2.000 kaki. Kami sudah bisa melihat kapal itu dari sini"_

(Cobra) _"Sial! Tidak ada yang memberitahu kita kalau ada dua kapal yang menjaganya!"_

(Sandy) _"Mendaratlah di elevator itu! Jangan sampai mereka melihat kalian!"_

(Eagle) _"Sudah sampai di batas ketinggian! Cepat buka parasut kalian!"_

Satu persatu personil membuka parasut mereka, namun, parasut milik Garra sedikit bermasalah. Dia sudah menarik talinya berkali-kali namun parasutnya tetap tidak terbuka

(Washington) _"Kolonel! Parasutmu bermasalah! Cepat tarik parasut cadangan!"_

Dalam gerakan slow motion, Garra sempat melihat Altimeter di lengannya sebelum menarik parasut cadangan _'800 kaki, aku tidak akan bisa'_

Parasut cadangan Garra terbuka, namun karena ketinggiannya yang lewat dari batas, dia pun terjatuh ke dalam air

(Eagle) _"Kolonel!"_

(Cobra) _"Kolonel! Jawab!"_

.

.

.

Garra mengerjapkan matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah rekannya menatapnya khawatir

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kolonel?" tanya Chris

"Kau beruntung mereka tidak melihatmu Kolonel" kata Eveline sambil terus mengawasi sekitar

"Apa kau bisa selesaikan misi ini?" Chris kembali bertanya

"Lihatlah dia, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Ayo bangunlah Kolonel" Walker pun mengulurkan tangannya dan Garra langsung menyambutnya

"Ah, sial. Semua senjataku tenggelam" kata Garra baru menyadari kalau semua senjatanya hilang

"Ini" Chris memberikan pistolnya pada Garra "Hanya untuk sementara saja Kolonel"

"Baiklah, dengar semuanya. Chris, kau ikut denganku. Kita akan menempelkan beberapa C4 di mesin dan di ruang penyimpanan amunisi. Eveline, kau bersama dengan Walker. Kalian cari informasi apa pun lantai 1 dan 2. Kita berkumpul di dek jika semuanya selesai. Mengerti? Ayo pergi!"

Garra dan Chris saat ini sedang menyusuri lorong yang sempit untuk mencari tangga yang menuju ke lantai 4

(Sandy) _"Kita tidak akan terdeteksi radar Berkat HALO Jump tadi. Tapi ada kemungkinan mereka melihat kita. Jadi tetap waspada"_

(Washington) _"Copy. We stay frosty"_

Akhirnya, mereka pun menemukan tangganya. Dengan cepat mereka menuju ke ruang mesin dan menempelkan C4 di setiap mesin.

"Sudah, selesai..." Chris terkejut saat Garra menutup mulutnya secara tiba-tiba

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari luar ruang mesin. Mereka langsung duduk dan mengarahkan senjata mereka ke pintu.

"Langsung tembak begitu pintunya terbuka" kata Garra setengah berbisik

KRIIEETT...

DDRRRTTTT

Orang yang membuka pintu tadi langsung tergeletak dengan luka tembak di dadanya

Setelah selesai mereka langsung pergi menuju ke ruang penyimpanan amunisi, dalam perjalanan mereka bersembunyi dari Awak kapal Valahia yang membawa senjata lengkap. Lalu ketika mereka sampai di pintu ruang amunisi, mereka terpaksa membunuh satu personil lagi karena dia melihat Chris mencoba membuka pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, mereka langsung menempelkan sisa C4 di misil dan bom

(Sandy) _"Semua C4 sudah terpasang. Kami akan menunggu kalian di dek"_

(Eagle) _"Dimengerti, kami akan menyusul setelah kami selesai"_

Sementara itu, Walker dan Eveline saat ini sedang berada di lantai 1. Yaitu hanggar pesawat. Sebelumnya mereka sudah mencari informasi di lantai 2 namun mereka tidak menemukan apa pun. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari pesawat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pergi dari kapal

"Seharusnya mereka menyimpan pesawat tempur siluman mereka di sini, tapi mana?" Kata Eveline sambil terus mencari

"Umm.. Eveline, sebaiknya kau lihat ini" panggil Walker yang terlihat terkejut

Eveline pun juga terkejut melihatnya "Sial, tadinya kupikir pesawat tempur siluman seperti Raptor (F-22) atau semacamnya. Tapi kenyataannya berbeda"

(Washington) _"Kolonel, kami menemukan menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan berguna"_

(Sandy) _"Apa itu?"_

(Washington) _"Dua buah pesawat tempur siluman generasi 5. Belum diketahui apa namanya. Tapi bentuknya mirip seperti Berkut (Su-47) buatan Rusia"_

(Sandy) _"Apa desainnya futuristik, bisa mengangkut 2 orang, dan punya empat mesin?"_

(Washington) _"Ya. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

(Sandy) _"Angkatan Laut Indonesia pernah menembak jatuh satu pesawat seperti itu dan membawanya ke Pelabuhan. Walaupun pesawatnya rusak berat tapi kami masih bisa melihat seperti apa bentuknya. Baiklah, gunakan elevator, naikkan sumber informasi itu ke dek"_

Setelah pesawat sudah dinaikkan ke dek. Mereka langsung memasang ketapel di roda pesawat

(Eagle) _"Kolonel, pesawat siap terbang"_

(Sandy) _"Kami akan sampai sebentar lagi"_

Mereka pun menunggu sambil menembaki awak kapal Valahia yang juga menembaki mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Garra dan Chris akhirnya sampai.

"Cepat! Naik ke pesawat!" mendengar perintah Garra, mereka pun langsung naik ke pesawat sambil berusaha menghindari tembakan.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke pesawat. Namun, mereka tidak bisa terbang karena katapelnya tidak diaktifkan

(Washington) _"Sial, harus ada yang tinggal untuk mengaktifkan katapelnya"_

(Sandy) _"Biar aku saja!"_

(Washington) _"Tunggu Kolonel! Biar aku saja!"_

(Sandy) _"Tidak, biar aku saja! Jangan lupa_ ** _berikan surat itu padanya_** _Jika kalian berhasil pergi!"_

(Washington) _"Cih, dasar. Baiklah! Terima kasih Kolonel!"_

Garra pun berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke tempat khusus untuk mengaktifkan katapel sambil berusaha menghindari tembakan. Ketika ia sampai, ia langsung menekan tombol dan tak lama kemudian kedua pesawat itu langsung mengudara

(Washington) _"Chris! Cepat ledakan kapalnya!"_

(Cobra) _"Maafkan aku Kolonel"_

BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRRR...BLARRRR

Terjadi ledakan besar sampai berkali-kali, menghancurkan anjungan dan lambung kapalnya terbelah dua. Lalu-

BLARRRRRR

Ledakan besar pun terjadi karena ruang penyimpanan amunisinya meledak. Lambung kapal yang terbelah dua tadi langsung tenggelam, menyisakan serpihan kapal yang masih mengapung di laut

(Cobra) _"Hei Walker, pangkatmu Kapten kan? Kau yang memimpin sekarang. Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan pesawat ini?"_

(Washington) _"Kita akan membawanya ke ahli Teknologi Indonesia untuk dipelajari. Dan juga, aku harus memberikan surat ini padanya"_

(Eagle) _"Dia di Indonesia kan?"_

(Washington) _"Iya. Kalian mau membantuku?"_

(Cobra) _"Tentu, anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku kepada Kolonel"_

Kedua pesawat itu pun terbang beriringan menuju ke Pulau Jawa

 **2 Minggu Kemudian**

Walker dan Chris menatap kagum kapal kebanggaan Indonesia yang dulu pernah menghancurkan Spiridus. Mereka tidak menyangka, kapal yang dulu sempat dibilang 'Ketinggalan jaman', kini sudah menjadi kapal modern seperti kapal-kapal saat ini

"Apa kau yakin dia ada di sini?" tanya Chris ragu karena kapal itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja di dek dan Balkon anjungannya

"Kolonel bilang dia adalah pemimpin kapal ini. Jadi kita hanya perlu mencari Kaptennya saja" Walker lalu berjalan menuju ke dek kapal

"Iya, tapi tetap saja. Kapal ini cukup sepi" Chris berlari menyusul Walker

"Sepi bukan berarti tidak ada orang, Chris"

Ketika sampai di dek, mereka bertanya pada beberapa awak kapal yang kebetulan adalah teman dekat sang Kapten

Mereka lalu pergi ke anjungan karena awak kapal tadi mengatakan bahwa Kapten ada di sana. Sesampainya di sana, mereka akhirnya menemukan sang Kapten yang sedang berbincang dengan awak kapal yang sangat cantik.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian" kata Walker

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kami sudah selesai"

"Aku Kapten Walker, dari Angkatan Darat Amerika. Dan dia Letnan Chris, dari Angkatan Darat Australia" kata Walker sambil memberi hormat

"Kapten Naruto, dari Angkatan Laut Indonesia. Dan ini Letnan Hinata" Naruto juga memberi hormat, begitu juga dengan Hinata

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya kami hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu" Walker memberikan surat itu pada Naruto

Naruto menerima surat itu sambil tersenyum "Kalian jauh-jauh datang kemari, hanya untuk memberikan ini?"

"Kami sudah berjanji pada pengirim surat itu, untuk memberikannya padamu. Sekarang kami sudah menepati janji kami. Kami pergi dulu"

"Iya, terima kasih ya"

Mereka pun pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang penasaran dengan isi surat itu, dan Hinata yang curiga kalau itu surat dari selingkuhan Naruto

"Surat dari siapa itu? Selingkuhanmu?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah cemberut

Naruto terkekeh "Aku bahkan belum tahu ini dari siapa"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto menjadi sendu "Hinata, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku kan? Kau melakukan ini sebagai tanggung jawab karena telah membunuh Ayahku kan?"

"Hentikan!" Naruto terdiam mendengar Hinata membentaknya

"Memang, dulu aku menerimamu karena aku merasa bersalah telah membunuh Ayahmu" Naruto tertunduk lesu mendengarnya

"Tapi, itu dulu! Sekarang sudah berbeda" Naruto mendongak dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Sungguh. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Apa alasanmu mencintaiku?"

"Cinta itu tidak butuh alasan kan?"

"Setidaknya berikan satu alasan saja"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya untuk berfikir sejenak. Naruto dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang kekasih

"Itu... Karena kau sangat berbeda _dengannya_ " Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya

" _Dengannya_? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Dia-" perkataan Hinata terhenti karena Sakura memanggilnya

"Hinata! Bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

"Eh? Iya! Maaf, Naruto- _kun_. Aku harus membantu Sakura- _san_ sebentar" kata Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di balkon Anjungan

Naruto menghela nafas "Hah~ kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat, Sakura"

Naruto menatap surat yang tadi dia terima dari Personil Angkatan Darat Amerika "Sebenarnya, ini dari siapa?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

Naruto lalu membuka surat itu lalu membacanya

 _Aku membuat surat ini disaat aku dan timku menjalankan misi. Jadi tidak banyak yang ingin aku katakan._

 _Jika aku tidak bisa kembali setelah ini, tolong jaga Sara. Dan, aku minta maaf. Karena aku meninggalkan ibumu sendirian._

 _Aku tahu, selama ini kau tidak pernah percaya padaku. Terkadang aku berfikir, apa yang diperlukan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan darimu?_

 _Oh iya, kau dan temanmu sampai sekarang masih mencurigaiku kalau aku Playboy kan? Baiklah, aku akui. Aku memang Playboy._

 _Apa Hinata memberitahumu saat aku mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Aku yakin dia pasti memberitahumu._

 _Tolong katakan padanya, saat itu aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi terkejutnya saja. Dia sangat lucu ketika terkejut. Kau coba lihatlah sendiri._

 _Ada foto seseorang di dalam amplop ini, coba kau lihat._

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan foto seseorang yang botak dan memakai jas hitam

 _Menurut informasi, dia adalah pemimpin Valahia. Tapi, kami tidak bisa memastikan apa itu benar atau tidak._

 _Jika itu benar, aku mohon padamu, cari dan bunuh dia! Akhiri perang ini agar Sara dan Ibumu tidak menjadi korban perang._

 _Satu lagi, agen rahasia yang selama ini mengincar kalian berempat namanya adalah_ ** _GA Plan Private Army_** _. Kau tahu apa artinya?_

 _Artinya mereka adalah tentara bayaran. Mereka bersedia berada di pihak kita jika kita membayar mereka lebih mahal dari klien mereka._

 _Beritahukan ini pada Presiden agar dia bisa mencari solusi untuk mengurus mereka._

 _Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, maafkan aku._

 _Dari: Sabaku Garra_

Naruto terdiam, dia hanya menatap kosong surat dan foto di tangannya

Tes

Setetes air mata membasahi surat itu. Naruto yang melihat itu pun tersentak.

"Dasar dia itu!" kata Naruto sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya

Naruto lalu mendongak dan menatap langit sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Ayah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh, salah! Maksudnya TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

Perasaan saya aja, atau memang ada yang kurang ya? Kalo iya tolong beritahu ya? Nanti akan saya perbaiki

Maaf agak lama updatenya, karena saya ketik Fanfic ini di Hp. Jadi agak ribet. Aplikasinya juga banyak bug yang sedikit menggangu. Ditambah lagi Ulangan semester yang membuat otak saya mau meledak. Tapi setelah ulangan semester ini, saya akan usahakan untuk update dua bulan sekali atau kalau bisa sebulan sekali.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Dan selamat hari raya idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)


End file.
